


Dearly Departed

by spazartist101



Series: New Hire [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazartist101/pseuds/spazartist101
Summary: A very old and powerful midian catches the eye of the Hellsing Organization, but Sir Arthur Hellsing isn't the only one who gets interested by the new hire.Mina is beyond ancient, and finds the reason for staying awake after joining the hunting organization...





	1. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FOR THOSE WHO ARE MAD AT ME ABOUT MY LACK OF A BLACK BUTLER FF UPDATE  
> I'm trying. Work got the best of me. In the meantime while I was thinking of where to take it, I got excited by this instead. So enjoy~

“So, have you managed to locate her yet?” The wild haired blonde hummed, a soft grin on his rugged and handsome features. The man he was speaking to held the mask that pertained to his role in the household, his hands behind his back as he remained a step behind his master.

“I’ve managed to pinpoint her feeding circle in a...rather large radius, but it all leads back equidistant to one specific point,” the raven haired human calmly answered, one hand moving from behind him to readjust the monocle perched upon his nose. His master hummed again in response, nodding his head slowly.

“Well we knew she had large feeding grounds in the first place. Just how big is it, though?” the blonde asked with amusement in his voice.

“The radius from the center point spans nearly 50 kilometers in every direction.” That earned the raven male a low whistle, though it puffed out as the head of the household barked out a laugh.

“Now I’m far more curious about this girl! How soon can you two depart?”

“Sir...you realize he would sooner attempt to tear her apart for fun than capture her?”

“Well that’s why you’ll be joining him, my friend!” the head barked in laughter again, pausing so he could smack his hand against the other’s back, earning him a soft “oomph” at the blow. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his tie before speaking to his master again.

“Then we should be ready to leave as soon as _he_ is ready,” the stoic partner answered lightly, violet eyes drifting to the source of the sudden booming laughter.

“Then the game is afoot. I look forward to meeting the huntress.” Those words echoed about the hallway before the owner made his presence known, practically melting through the wall to join the other two men. The head glowered at the newcomer, even if his own amusement still glimmered in those blue eyes of his.

“Mind you, this is not meant to be a search and destroy. I want the girl alive,” he warned. The newcomer’s leer broadened before he bowed respectfully before his human master.

“Rest assured, she will be here before the sunrise…”

. . .

Glowing red eyes opened to the surrounding darkness that was her coffin as Mina awakened from her slumber, the dull ache of hunger already settled into her stomach. The lid creaked as she shoved the wood open, her mouth opening wide in a noisy yawn, revealing the elongated canines, and to what she truly was. Running a ghost white hand through her raven locks, she slumped forward in her now seated position with a drooped expression. She still felt exhausted. Another fitful sleep was certainly the cause. Muttering in a language long forgotten, she managed to heft herself from the confines of her bed, yawning again as she waltzed towards her wardrobe to find something to wear. The ache of hunger tugged annoyingly harder, urging her to dress faster. She grabbed the first thing her hands fell on, quickly tying the wrapped crop top just across her ribs and sliding the bell bottom jeans over her hips, as usual going commando. She didn’t have underwear when she was still human, she wasn’t about to start wearing it.

Grinning as she looked down in approval at her appearance, she flicked her long hair over shoulder, turned sharply on her heel, and made her way towards the front door of the abandoned manor she called home. The once cleared walkways that were the landscapes backyard had long been taken over by the surrounding forest. Mina even helped in aiding the rumors that the building was haunted. Chuckling to herself at such notions, she pushed open the front doors and basked in the full moon’s light, a pleased purr on her lips. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes opened lazily as she scented the air for her dinner. A few flocks of deer, rabbits...ah. There they were. Another weak youngun of a vampire making a fool’s attempt at stealing her lands. And he brought along quite the handful of friends. That simply wouldn’t do.

The ravenette was at the borders of her lands in seconds, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the pathetic excuse of a vampire jolting at suddenly finding her standing a few measly feet before him. That reaction was all she needed; this was to be a _dreadfully boring_ altercation. Immediately her glowing red eyes narrowed in disgust.

“Pathetic. You think just because you brought a pack of wasted lives as your ghouls, that you could beat _me?_ ” She spat, her bare feet stalking forward silently, “I give you credit for having the balls to set foot on my lands, but they will become your grave, you lame excuse and disgrace of the name _nosferatu._ ” And with that, she began the hunt. Ten ghouls - _really, only ten?_ \- were slain and devoured with only her teeth and claws as weapons. And as only slightly thrilling as that was, it had taken more time than she desired, and her final prey for the evening had already booked it. _Seriously, utterly pathetic…_

She already had his scent, and once again she was on him in seconds. His slicked back locks of fire had a few strands that had either refused to stay in the first place or simply came loose, and his fear was so thick from his ultimate demise in the air Mina could taste it. But, this hunt had been so boring already she never bothered to play with her food like usual. Grasping tight to the locks, she wrenched his head back, effectively stopping his frantic running, and in a flash her teeth sunk into his neck, adding more of the crimson staining her face already. His blood was drained in seconds, and after wrenching out his dried up heart, she stepped back to allow the now corpse to become nothing but ash.

There is no rest for the wicked, however. Already she could feel more intruders in her hard worked for lands; _in the complete opposite direction._ And heading straight for her manor. No rest for the wicked indeed.

. . .

The two males had been able to reach the edges of their targets territory in less than two hours, the Midian of the pair grumbling and his trigger finger itching the entire time, much to the chagrin of his human companion. That wicked grin had spread right to the vampire’s face as they first arrived at the border of the woods, and grew more as soon as they were concealed in the overgrowth.

“Best be on your toes. The huntress already knows we’re here,” he chortled, earning the violet eyes of the other, the hues holding only the briefest hint of shock before hardening again in focus for the mission.

“Be that as it may, the mission stands. The goal is capture, so I suggest restraining yourself at least a little--”

“ _And what fun is that, pray tell?”_

Those words made the pair come to a complete stop in the dash towards the center if the territory. The midian had been on the mark; but the fact she had reached them so quickly was dizzying. Violet and crimson both observed their target, one with slight shock and mild interest, the other with growing hunger.

This woman was practically _oozing_ power, and it was unknown if she was either parallel or stronger than the male of her species meant to capture her. Her midriff was exposed thanks to the black material of her shirt, the long strips to create the knot wrapped only once to create a plunging neckline that exposed the bosom straining against the material. The three quarter sleeves hid nothing in terms of her muscles, anything else actually exposed on her body revealing she held quite the muscle, but it was packed so tightly that she was nonetheless lean. Her dark washed jeans hung low on her hips, the bell bottoms, despite the billowed effect on the ends, still didn’t completely hide her bare feet, her toes and first half peeking out from beneath the material. But that wasn’t what was causing the male’s growing hunger. Her sheer power attracted his attentions already, but the skin of her healthily exposed chest, her still clawed hands, and smeared around her face was the tell tale crimson of blood, her eyes glowing the same vibrant color.

“Someone’s certainly been busy,” the red clad male whistled, his gloved hand rising to tip down his orange tinted sunglasses. He earned a raised brow and smirk in response, smearing her hip with the blood as she cocked it and rested her hand upon it. She had unabashedly taken her own up and down observations of the men standing before her. The one with a monocle - a human, probably barely thirty, with his long raven hair tied back in a ponytail - she knew already was as lean and sinewy in muscle as she was, if not more defined strictly because he was male. She had even let her gaze linger on his impossibly tight black pants as they glided past the light grey of his button down shirt and black pinstripe vest and his black necktie. He either liked to dress fancy, or he was a butler of some kind. Regardless, his hard and somehow glowing violet orbs watched her like a hawk. Such a unique color for a human made her curious.

The midian, on the other hand, held power hidden in him that made her skin crawl in the most delectable ways, her beast rousing from slumber in interest. His own tight pants certainly left little to the imagination of what was tucked away beneath, his crimson duster fluttering with the slightest of breezes, and hair as black as her own dusted his shoulders. She had to only guess from his tall stature his muscles were more defined than he showed. She had found her newest toys, that was for sure.

Before she could even take a step, she caught the twitch of the human's fingers, and she jolted back as the whistle of unfurled wires zipped in front of her, intent on killing or capture she couldn’t discern.

“Quite busy,” she only hummed in reply, gaze gliding towards the human to find his eyes narrowed, earning him a smirk from her. He knew she had known about those wires. She had to tread carefully, even if their goal was only to capture, “Sadly I had to take care of _a few pests_ before you two decided to enter my grounds. A shame that one hadn’t put up more of a fight. He was pathetic and a smear on the name of ‘vampire’, hiding behind the ghouls he thought he could use to kill me and steal away my hard earned lands. _Absolutely pathetic._ His only saving grace was his exceptional taste of fear as I drained him and ripped out his heart.” His hunger spiked at her words, his grin spreading wider across his face. From the blood on her hands - literally - alone, he knew she had done all her killing with her teeth and claws. It set off a primal need in him, his own beast stirring in its cage.

“Glad to know we didn’t interrupt your meal. Always annoying when that happens,” he drawled, glaring pointedly at his partner at the last sentence. The human released an annoyed huff at that look, his own eyes narrowing in a glower.

“Since you are fed then, perhaps I can simply ask that you come with us willingly and save us the hassle of fighting?” the human male asked, his fingers twitching again to set loose his wires. She smirked.

“And should I refuse to come willingly?” she purred, setting her eyes on the butler. That was all the answer needed. She only had seconds after the singing of the wires and the click of the hammer of a gun before she reacted, dodging the oncoming bullets and thinned metal. And like that the games began.

Her wild laughter bounced across the trees as she avoided the weaponry and bonds, simultaneously making her way closer just as much as she bounced back. What choice did she have; she had no weapons for herself besides her own vampiric abilities, and _their_ weapons were keeping her from even using them properly. She was still having a grand time. Even when she slipped and managed to get herself shot in the leg. The fight seemed to screech to a halt, stopping as she did to observe the damages obtained. Bastard had shot clean through her thigh, just barely grazing the bone. Any closer and she might have lost the leg entirely. Not that it wouldn’t grow back…

The butler was the first to get over his temporary standstill, fingers weaving his specialized weapon to start in binding the woman. Her red eyes landed fully on him as soon as the bonds were cinched tight, but instead of cursing at him, she started laughing. She knew from the pressure on her that these were meant to bond, not kill. Good. She could use it to her advantage.

A simple surveillance lead to her discovering of where her ties landed. The leg that had been shot though, of which was already sealing shut, was bound merely by her ankle, her right arm was tied at both her upper arm and wrist, her uninjured leg was controlled just above her knee, and her left arm was secured also at her wrist and just under her elbow. Even her torso was bound, the wires strapped over one shoulder and curling about her midsection. It would be tricky, but she could manage. That wicked smirk did _not_ go unnoticed by the other vampire, his laughter unbridled as she swung her right leg, the one he had shot, backwards, the opposite arm wrenching forward and back at the same time. The minx had used his companion’s own weapon against him, the cause of his laughter from watching the human get dragged forward until the female socked him clean across the jaw. The human was shocked, but his eyes were quick to set in a hard glare, merely spitting the blood she had drawn onto the ground. He barely had time to tighten those wires before she had managed to ram her fist into his gut. She landed the hit despite the pressure on her limbs, allowing the wires to slacken. She was on him in seconds, pinning him on the ground with her knees hugging his ribs, claws prepared to tear out his throat. She froze before she could tear into his flesh, a significantly thinner wire pressing against her own throat and already drawing a thin line of her blood. It would appear they have reached an impasse.

“ _Wrong,_ ” the deep baritone of the male growled before she felt the chilled metal of his gun press to her back, centered at her heart. Okay, beyond an impasse; her hands were completely tied. A goading tap from the gun urged her hand away from the human’s throat, and she was slowly bringing both up in surrender. This much wouldn’t _really_ kill her, but getting her head removed was such a pain. She had been through it before and would prefer not to repeat it. _Again._

“A shame. I didn’t get nearly as much fun as I had hoped,” the male vampire growled, any amusement from watching his partner get his ass handed to him in seconds all but dashed. Said partner growled in answer, yanking the woman off by his wires and making damn sure she was secured before rising to his feet.

“The goal was never to kill. You know this,” he spat. His pride was clearly wounded at being bested. She had used his one advantage against him. Only one other person had done that in the past…

“Face it, human. You just got your ass handed to you by a woman, even if I am far older than your friend over here,” she suddenly chortled. The red clad male was shocked, but only slightly. He had had a nagging suspicion, but it had still caught him off guard to hear the words himself. The butler, however, blanched at the news. He would have to work on extracting just how much older she was later on…

“My god, either your mental shields are shit or your thoughts are just naturally loud,” she groaned. She had heard his buzzing brain easily, “don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age? Not that I’m not sure you won’t figure it out later. Now, who is this...aaah, that bloke is it? What does a Hellsing want with me?” she asked. Her hands and arms were folded and bound behind her back, her legs tied at her thighs and ankles. She wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, if the thread still about her neck was any indication.

“That is for him to clarify,” the butler only growled in answer, merely giving a nod to his less than human partner to grab the contained female. He was tempted to put a muzzle on her if she continued her chatting.

“Oh-ho, kinky. The butler’s got quite the mind,” she cooed, letting out a small “oomph” as her gut met with the male vampire’s shoulder, “what about you, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome? I know how much you got a kick out of seeing me bleed, and I didn’t have to read your mind for it,” she purred, managing to twist her body enough so she was comfortable, “Ooh, at least I get a nice view!” she whistled. That derriere was begging for a groping.

“Now who’s the one with weak mental shields?” he countered with a snicker, jostling her to get her attention off his ass and more on the fact his hand was dangerously close to her own.

“Oh please. I let you hear that one. _Woof,_ ” she growled playfully. The butler only groaned. _Dear God, there was two of them…_

“Might we please get going? Sir Hellsing is waiting for a report and for the target,” he only griped, doing his best to ignore the less than innocent banterings of the two vampires.

“Aw, is someone feeling left out? Not to worry, I’ll be sure to give you a good groping too. Once you let me loose at least,” the female called. She never did see the dramatic eye roll she earned for that. This was going to be a taxing evening…

. . .

Sir Arthur Hellsing was practically giddy. He had only just received word that the mission was a success, and the female was secured. He certainly didn’t fail to catch the abundant annoyance in his butler’s voice, nor the amusement and banterings of his vampiric servant and their female target. If all went as planned then she would fit right into their dysfunctional little family. Patiently waiting, he had his back to the door, cigar stuck like a permanent appendage between his teeth and glowing softly at the end, the smoky tendrils wisping into the air around his head and adding to his devilish appearance. The certainly out of character shouting from his butler could soon be heard, but he didn’t turn around until his office doors slammed open, his loyal butler sliding across the floor on his back. Any playful bantering he had heard over the radio was gone, made more evident by the female streaking in like a bat out of Hell, his pet vampire right on her heels and tackling her before she took another step further into the room. There was a manic grin on his face. Apparently he had finally been able to get some entertainment out of the evening.

“I want that fucker’s head for what he said to me!” she snapped, struggling in the death grip the male had her in. He only growled in warning as she tried to buck him off her.

“Keep it up the way you are and you’ll get a different one,” he chortled, effectively making her stiffen. Her temper was still tangible in the air. Arthur had watched on in stunned silence, his lips twitched into a smirk and amusement still sparkling in his wide eyes.

“My God, Walter, what did you say to the girl?” he asked lightly, unable to keep the tremor of laughter out of his voice. The butler tsked, pushing himself up from the ground and wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“He called her weak for being bested by a human,” the midian holding down the spitfire female answered, his own laughter barely contained. She had managed to drag her claws across his face to scramble out from under him, intent to kill as she once again dashed at the butler.

“I’ll show you weak, you fucking worm!!” she spat, screeching her rage as she was dragged back under the other vampire, “get off me!! I did not spend as much time as I have on this planet just to be called weak! Sorry for not being in the mood for getting my head taken off again!” she spat, grinding her palm in the marks she had made in hopes to get him off her again. It was clear from her reaction it had the opposite effect. Walter was busying himself with readjusting his attire so it sat properly again, but not bothering to replace his monocle. Arthur had about as much as he could take, and in seconds he was slapping his hand on the desk in his laughter. His vampiric servant hefted the woman up from the ground, arranging her so her arms were twisting behind her back and making her arch, attracting the cool blue eyes of Arthur as her breasts once again strained against the material of her shirt. He took stock of her just as the other two men did, noticing the blood that surely couldn’t have been hers, but his eyes drifted south again anyway.

“My eyes are up here, asshole,” she spat. Well, she certainly was a little spitfire wasn’t she. Clearing his throat, Arthur managed to drag his gaze away to settle back on the glaring embers watching him like a hawk. Her eyes were even more unsettling than the male keeping her still; and that only served to boost the Hellsing head’s curiosity. Still chuckling to himself, he took his seat, and to the chagrin of his butler, kicked his feet up onto the desk, scattering specs of dirt onto the paper littering the surface.

“Apologies. Something merely caught my eye,” he hummed, earning a snort of derision.

“I’m betting that was two somethings. So, what does the grandson of Abraham want with me, alive for that matter? Not to mention, aren’t you supposed to be dead?” she growled, the last question directed at the male holding her, seeing as her head twisted so she could peer at him over her shoulder.

“Ho? You’re quite the whip aren’t you,” Arthur purred in place of his pleasantly surprised pet vampire, “What tipped you off?” he added, ignoring her first question. For the most part.

“Just how old do you think I am, Hellsing Brat?” she huffed, attempting to struggle out of her bonds again only to let out a sharp hiss as he twisted her arms higher, “Bitch! Augh, dammit that hurts. Every vampire I’ve met holds the mark of their Sire _somewhere,_ usually in their very blood. Helps knowing which family they came from. All except The Father, _and this one._ Both of ‘em are scentless. They weren’t bitten when they were Turned, even though the rumor is The Father was born like any other human until his blood awakened. I’ve seen him once, but it was enough to know him and your apparent pet are the only anomalies.”

“And, who is The Father, exactly?” Arthur prodded. He had never seen record of it before…

“He’s the Alpha. He’s beyond ancient. First of all vampiric kind,” she answered, shuddering as she remembered _that_ particular encounter, “don’t ask me where he is; no one knows. Word on the grapevine is he went back to sleep a while back, and none of us have seen or heard him since…” she paused. A heavy silence took over the room at her words. Arthur had to keep from laughing again when she started that banter from earlier.

“As much as I like bondage as much as the next lass, you might want to relax that hold of yours before I _really_ put on a show,” she deadpanned. Barely holding back his laughter, Sir Hellsing waved his hand for the male to release her, to which she immediately stretched her arms over her head to relax the previously tensed muscles.

“As to your first question, Miss…?” he started, his answer greeted with silence, “...right. My reasons for dragging you here is my desire for you to become...an asset to my little organization,” he hummed. She blanched at the idea, but he went on, “not to mention I’ll need someone besides Walter to keep Alucard over there entertained during his downtime.”

“Oooh, you spelled his old name backwards. How original,” she deadpanned, waving her hands as though she was supposed to be impressed, “You haven’t really put me in a bad position here, Brat. I’ve said already I’ve had my head removed before, so killing me won’t be easy. And I outright refuse to be bound into your services like ‘Alucard’ has been made. Don’t think I don’t know what those runes are for,” she countered. Arthur raised his brow.

“Is ‘brat’ entirely necessary?” he asked instead, a fake pout on his face and amusement bright in his eyes.

“Don’t take it to heart. Everyone is a brat to me. Even him,” To which she jabbed a thumb behind her, “I was born a human in 342 BC. You do the math.” Everyone in the room gawked at that, and Alucard was the first to recover.

“My, aren’t you quite the senior,” he snickered. If she was born in that year, that made her his senior by over a thousand years. Never mind the rest of the humans in the room.

“And aren’t _you_ quite the charmer,” she drawled, rolling her eyes with her words. She had finally taken a seat, basically plopping into the chair on the opposite side of Arthur’s desk and lounging in it like she was the one who owned the place, her left leg strewn over the armrest and swinging lazily in the air. The head honcho himself swung his legs down, more intrigued than ever as he leaned forward in his seat, his chin resting on his folded hands.

“Then we do this on your terms,” he hummed, determined to have this woman in his deck of cards, “what will it take for you to join our little organization here?” She hummed in thought, shifting her posture so both legs now sat over the armrest, one crossed over the other.

“...I want my territory maintained. I spent far too long building it the size it is and maintaining it, especially when I ended up having to work around the lands _Alucard_ had obtained within the city. You know, back when he originally bought Carfax Alley,” she started, gesturing to the red clad male again, “I digress. I will not have a job offer jeopardizing my hard work. I’ve kept brats and piss poor examples of vampires away for this long. As long as they know I’m still there and don’t steal it away without my knowledge, there shouldn’t be any problems.”

“Done,” Arthur instantly agreed, clapping his hands together and rubbing them greedily together, “what made you change your mind? Call me curious, and never mind the whole cat business.”

“Touché. To be fair, I’m hoping to relieve some personal boredom myself,” she sighed, “I’ve been debating for a few years about sleeping again myself. Both your vampire and your butler have given me some much desired fun. I want to learn that little wire trick of yours there, Mr. Butler,” she hummed, directing her eyes onto the still glowering human. He stifled it, but she caught the briefest smirk on his face at her request, “keep my lands secured and my boredom at bay and I’m all yours, Hellsing.”

“Done and done,” he chuckled, making to push himself to his feet, “mind your wording, I might want you in different ways.”

“Oh please. The only ones who could possibly suit my needs are him...and maybe him,” she laughed in answer, gesturing first to Alucard, and then to Walter, “he seems like the closet wild type. Certainly knows what he’s doing with those wires,” she purred. He might of been smirking fully this time, but she heard his pulse skip at the intention behind her words. Arthur started laughing again, and even Alucard was shaking with barely contained chuckles.

“Since I’m not binding you without a fight I might not win, I'll make sure one of my men here keeps an eye on you in and outside of missions,” Arthur explained, removing another cigar from his desk and replacing it between his teeth. He went to light it with an ordinary lighter, to which the female scoffed, pushing herself to her feet.

“Put that infernal contraption down, you’re smoking those things all wrong,” she growled, glancing over at the butler, “You wouldn’t happen to have a match book, would you?” she asked. She easily caught the book, smoothly removing one and dragging the rough end across the desk, igniting the flame and bringing it to the end of the cigar between Hellsing’s teeth.

“Wood matches hold the flavor. Lighters are only for convenience,” she scoffed, snuffing the match by waving it back and forth and tossing the remains in the ashtray. Arthur blinked. She was right about the flavor. Grinning and nodding, he took a heady drag and allowed the tendrils to curl into the air with his exhale.

“Seeing as you’ll be staying here with us now, I’ll be sure to have your items here promptly. However, there is still the issue of your name…” he hummed, arms crossing over a softly broadened chest. The female knew he might not be as tone as the other two, but he kept in top shape regardless.

“As much as I would love to tell you what I go by now, I doubt the former Wallachian Prince would enjoy it very much,” she snickered, her eyes...saddening, much to the shock of the humans who had managed to catch the expression. Alucard’s eyes narrowed as he merely tasted it in the air around her, but was unsure of the cause.

“Tell us, woman,” he hissed from his corner in the room, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“..It’s Mina. I go by Mina,” she answered. A deathly silence took over the room. She didn’t even have to look at him to know Alucard was glaring coldly at her. Apparently that wound was still fresh, “I met her during your pursuit of her, and I knew your grandfather, Arthur, when he was a very young man. I digress. She and I were close, closer after when you were rumored dead. She...missed the dark, and saw me as her connection to it.” Finally, she looked at him, and despite his steely glare remaining in place, he was taken aback by the sadness that had crept back in her eyes, and just how… _old_ she seemed in that moment, “She never stopped loving you...even with her marriage to Jonathan. _Who_ , by the way, never had a _clue_ I was visiting her so frequently,” to which she turned back to Arthur with a slight smirk back on her face. Her arms curled around her frame, both hands gripping the opposite arm, “I was there in her last moments, that poor excuse of a Hunter none the wiser. She...gifted me her name, knowing I was in need of a new one…” she finished softly, her smile so sad as her gaze dropped. Alucard remained in his corner until she was done, clicking his tongue before ultimately vanishing from the office. No one bothered - no one _dared_ \- to stop him from leaving, letting the vampire lick his wounds. Arthur cleared his throat once his servant was gone, removing his cigar to tap the building ashes into the tray. Things had turned far too awkward for his liking.

“Moving forward, we at least have a name for you,” he hummed, allowing the soft smirk to spread on his face, the look growing as he saw Mina relax at the attempt to ease the tension, “I look forward to hearing more of your story, if you allow me?” he prodded, raising a brow at her. She smirked, extending her hand to shake on their new deal.

“I won’t reveal everything, but I’ll say enough. It’ll be nice to have someone to discuss my past with,” she hummed, shaking his hand firmly as he grasped it.

“Perhaps I might take you up on that deal as well, Miss Mina?” Walter spoke, finally, and she turned to find him with his own raised brow and smirk only a few feet from her side. She grinned, releasing her hand from Arthur to clap it on the other man’s shoulder. It was silent for a moment before her other fist reeled back, and she once again slammed it clean across his jaw. Arthur immediately burst out laughing, and the woman released a sigh of satisfaction at finally getting her hit in.

“That’s for what you said to me earlier. But, you’ve got a deal otherwise,” she sighed, the pleased smile still on her face, “after every training session I get with you, I tell you something about myself. Now, where exactly will I be staying?”


	2. Test of Skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow I'm a day late but work and karaoke consumed me. Monday was a baaaaad morning for mama sin...

The silence was maintained between Mina and Walter C. Dornez, of which she had heard his full name - finally - when Arthur explained where her rooming would be. She was impressed with the sheer size of the mansion, and was looking forward to discovering every last secret hall or passageway. From what Arthur had explained, however, she would be in the basements -  _ god, let this place have dungeons!  _ \- so she could avoid the sunlight as much as possible. She was immensely happy with the arrangement. Sunlight was no longer a great enemy to her; but that didn’t mean she loved it either.

 

“Sooo,” she drawled, taking a larger step so she now walked side by side with the still grumpy human, “How long are you gonna keep acting like Mister Stick-Up-My-Butt?” she hummed, snickering as she received a roll of the eyes as answer.

 

“My duties as butler to the Hellsing estate remain unchanged, Miss Mina,” he huffed, keeping his steady pace as he lead her further towards her new room.

 

“Oooh, you don’t have to be such a stickler around me,” she cooed, twisting easily on her feet so she was walking backwards, more so so she could face him a bit more properly, “I may have whipped you but you had fun, admit it,” she snickered. She paused when he did, the smirk still on her face, even as her eyes widened in shock to find her pinned to the wall, violet eyes boring into hers as a grin spread across his handsome face.

 

“Going from your statements earlier, I think we could have fun in much better ways,” he purred, his tone taking on a far darker edge as he loomed over the vampiress. Her eyes widened further, amusement sparking to life as she grinned back at him.

 

“Well well well. Seems like the Butler has a naughty side after all,” she chuckled, moving one of her hands up to snake around his tie. She yanked his head down until their lips barely touched, and confusion flashed over his eyes as she ducked away with another laugh on her lips.

 

“As much fun as I could have with you, I need someone  _ really _ dark,” she started, hugging herself as she shivered in delight, “Hate to say it, but you would  _ probably _ wind up dead if you tried anything with me,” she sighed in genuine, if only slight, disappointment. Walter hummed in thought, his mind already working. Seems like she would be a good fit for the other vampire on residence. He would have to bring it up with the Master; though it was possible he knew that much already.

 

“Then, allow me to become your confidant instead. I feel we could have interesting conversations. Outside of your sharing your history, of course,” he suggested, once again falling in step with the female. She nodded, a pleased hum on her lips.

 

“You have yourself a very weird deal, my friend. Not every human willingly befriends vampires.”

 

“I take it the late owner of your current name was one such?” he prodded. Again, there was that sadness, though it wasn’t as potent as before.

 

“She was. She would confide in me her interests, what she might have done if Abraham and the others hadn’t succeeded and making her human again,” she started, hands clasping behind her back, “She confessed Dracula...erm,  _ Alucard _ , had been a dark temptation, and regretted not knowing him better, even knowing his devotion to her.”

 

“What were her plans, if you don’t mind my prodding?” Walter asked. A glance behind him alerted him to their hidden audience; and with Mina as powerful as she was, he’d no doubt she knew about it as well.

 

“She wanted to travel, at first. See what the world was like outside of London,” she answered, fully aware who was listening in, “She firstly wanted to see and explore the Carpathians, have a better chance to see his homeland. She never could because of her husband though, her desire to go still there even as she remained human.” A pause, then a heavy sigh, “She loved Jonathan, but he was...overbearing, hardly letting her out of his sight, always fearing she would wander from his side and find a way back to the darkness being an immortal offered. Her one regret was...not being able to see him again. I refused to Turn her, knowing it wasn’t meant to happen. She would have been miserable after her first fifty years…”

 

“And...what of your Turning? Did you not encounter such misery?” Walter asked, hoping for a change of subject that was more directed at their newest member. The sadness in the air thickened, if only for a moment.

 

“I had no one when I was Turned. My fiancé was killed slowly, day by day until he perished, and my family was slaughtered a few days later.” A sardonic laugh followed her words, “My change to this life was a complete accident. I bit him and shared his blood before he could drain me entirely. I don’t think he even knew,” she added with another chuckled, “not that it mattered. A hunter was stalking the frenzied vampire. He thought me dead when he went to burn the bodies. I went into a frenzy myself for him not giving them a proper burial. He was my first kill. But, that left me without a proper Sire.”

 

“How did you manage on your own, then?” the human asked, coming to a stop in front of her door. She hummed, smiling softly at him.

 

“That answer you get after  _ two  _ training sessions. I’ve revealed enough for one evening,” she said, standing tall enough to press a kiss to his cheek, “I do hope my coffin is in there already. Otherwise you’ll deal with a very grumpy vampire come tomorrow evening.”

 

“Everything has already been taken care of,” Walter answered, smiling softly back, despite the warmth in his ears at the kiss. She chuckled, bidding the man goodnight before vanishing behind the door. The smile fell after she was gone, not bothering to turn around as Alucard made himself known to the butler, “...I’d leave her be for now. She’s told enough to satisfy Arthur for the evening, and more to myself. Best not to tease her too much, old friend,” he warned, merely turning on his heel and making his way out of the farthest reaches of the mansion. The midian watched him in silence, his expression utterly unreadable. Ignoring his words entirely, he entered the woman’s rooms anyway, not even taking a look around. He knew what was placed in there as furnishing already. He did, however, take note of the clothes she was wearing earlier in a pile just outside her coffin. She must have already gone to bed.

 

Wandering over, Alucard bent into a crouch, placing his hand on the cover.

 

“...Was she happy..?” he asked softly, his words barely audible. He’d no doubt she heard him. The sound of shuffling was soon heard; she was probably turning over in her bed. A soft thump, and he could near feel her heat radiating from her palm as she pressed her hand against the lid right where his own hand lay.

 

“...Yes.” That was all he needed. His final closure. Sighing as though a weight was lifted from his shoulders, he removed his hand and rose to his feet, retiring to his own chambers immediately after. His dreams no longer were plagued of the past.

 

. . .

 

Well. This was different.

 

Sure, Mina had had her fair share of erotic dreams, but this...this was new.

 

It all started in Arthur’s office. The rest of the mansion was silent, the Head in his chambers already asleep with his current evening’s partner...s. The moon was pregnant in the sky, the soft glow streaming in through the otherwise darkened room. Mina had awoken in the dream with a start, not realizing her head was on the desk and seated in the main chair as though she had been dozing there. Running a hand down her face, she slumped in the chair, realizing she was dressed in the same thing she had been earlier. She really hoped this wasn’t a retelling of what had happened earlier. But, as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

 

The moon’s white glow turned a blood red before a shadow loomed over her, causing her to instantly sit up to try and see the culprit. A low growl of warning stopped her, but not from rising to her feet. She still froze, the growls moving through her and shooting straight down in a wicked heat to her core. The shadow moved, the light of the moon backlighting them and blocking her view entirely as they grabbed her arm and turned her to face them. Whoever they were, it was definitely male, if their hands were any indication. Mina was glued to her spot as he loomed closer. But, this was a dream, right? Might as well enjoy it.

 

The gap was closed, and the man covered in shadows pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. The female emitted a small moan as she moved her hands to his shoulders, kissing back with the same heat. His hands moved down to her hips, gripping firmly before hefting her onto the desk, a hard body settling into the cradle of her thighs a second after she was seated. His tongue prodded at her mouth, and she allowed entrance easily, moaning again as his tongue danced across hers, thrusting into her mouth in an incredibly suggestive manner. A firm grind of his hips made her break the kiss with a loud gasp, her grip on his shoulders tightening. His head merely bent to her throat after, that wicked tongue dragging the length of her neck. She managed to get some of her mind wrenched back enough to feel the hard muscles beneath her palms, but she short circuited entirely as he ground his hips again, creating a delicious friction against her core through her jeans. Her breaths came in short gasps as he continued to grind against her, grip tightening further still at the feeling of fangs against her sensitive skin.

 

She jolted back into consciousness just before his fangs could sink into her neck, much to her frustration.

 

Her breath came in a sharp hiss through her teeth as her eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling of her coffin. She felt...something leave, but was certainly not in the right mind to figure out who. Groaning her now pent sexual frustrations, she didn’t even attempt to go back to sleep, knowing it would be in vain, and with another groan she shoved open the coffin lid, doing her damnedest to ignore the telltale tingling between her legs. A soft  _ thunk _ of metal dropping softly on stone caught her attention, and she looked over to see the dutiful butler dropping off a bucket of...something, the contents yet unknown.

 

“Good morning, Miss Mina. I trust you slept well?” he hummed, a pleasant smile on his face. Truth be told it had taken him by surprise that she was up already. He had grown far too use to Alucard not making an appearance until even two hours  _ after _ he dropped off the vampire’s breakfast.

 

“Something like that…” she ground out, pushing herself up into a seated position, her hand running through her hair and raking it back with her fingers. Walter cleared his throat, ignoring the jump in his pulse that hopefully went unnoticed by the still awakening vampiress as he took note of her significant  _ lack _ of dress. His violet orbs were drawn first to her pale skin that was a stark contrast to her raven colored locks.  He got even more of an eyeful when she rose to her feet, stretching her entire body as her arms rose over her head. She was toned but had curves in all the right places, from the swell of her breasts right down to the curve of her backside. She was in every sense of the word beautiful, her body he knew already to be packed with muscles but still soft where it mattered. He blinked out of his studying when she moved out of her bed and over to him, her eyes fixated upon the bucket still lying on the ground just near the entryway.

 

“Ah…” she hummed, bending to remove the two pints of blood sitting in the ice, a smirk tugging on her lips, “Duly noted. Though, I should have guessed I wasn’t allowed to eat my coworkers…” she mused, looking curiously at the bag of crimson before unclipping the stopper and bringing the tube, which in the current situation served wonderfully as a straw, to her lips, a pleased purr in her throat as soon as the liquid hit her tongue. One of her eyes blinked open at finding the butler still standing there, the smirk still on her face. Huffing through her nose, she withdrew the pack to look at him fully, a slight frown tugging on her face.

 

“Was there something else you wanted or are you going to continue your observations of my nakedness?” Ah. She  _ had _ noticed him staring. Clearing his throat, he chuckled a bit nervously.

 

“Apologies. I suppose I wasn’t expecting it,” he answered, his gaze fixing on her face, not allowing his eyes to wander again, “I took the liberty of bringing in your belongings while you slept. Clothes and the like,” he explained, her gaze following his hand as he gestured towards the dresser, “Supposing you would prefer something to wear other than the same things you wore yesterday.” She chuckled at that, once again bring the “straw” to her lips and taking a sip.

 

“There weren’t any problems, were there?” she asked, her bare feet silent as she padded over the stone floors and towards the dresser.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, if you meant about any ‘brats’ infringing on your lands,” Walter answered with a grin. She nodded in answer, a pleased huff slipping through her nose, “there is also the matter of your weapon. I was the one to design Alucard’s weaponry, but figured it would be safe to earn your personal opinion on the situation before moving forward.”

 

“So I ultimately have  _ you _ to thank for the hole in my leg last night?” she huffed. The empty pac was tossed onto the top of her dresser, most likely a means to simply get it out of her hands as she wrenched open one of the drawers, shuffling through the clothing there.

 

“Ultimately, yes,” he answered, chuckling despite himself. He was relieved when she laughed back, her voice muffled from dragging a floral printed and baggy dress over her head.

 

“Then a job well done, I suppose. And as to my opinion, I’d like something for long ranged as well as close combat. I prefer the latter, but that it understandably trickier if my opponent has a means of keeping me at bay. As you may have observed yesterday,” she added, smoothing the material as it slid down her frame. Contrary to first glance, elastics had the midsection cinched, accentuating her small waist, and a long slit dragged from the base of the gown straight to the top of her thigh, higher if she sat down no doubt. The material was sheer, but not obviously so. Well...hopefully she wouldn’t get soaked through and there should be no troubles. Slits on her upper arm exposed the skin beneath, as well as her shoulders, and the sleeves were left baggy to reach past her fingertips. His eyes were drawn to the way the material moved as she sauntered over for the second pac, at least in the mind to grab the empty one and toss it into the bucket after retrieving the fresh one.

 

“Indeed I have. I shall set to work promptly,” he hummed, giving her a bow before turning to make his exit, the cogs in his brain already set in motion, working to design her the weapons she required. Close range as well as long range...this was the challenge he was needing.

 

Mina watched him leave in silence, sticking the tube of the new pac between her lips and drawing in the thick drink. She didn’t even glance around as the low hiss of power moved in the far corner of the room, a pleased hum on the lips of the newcomer.

 

“Time to fulfill one of your new duties,” the male purred, his boots making dull  _ thuds _ as he made his way closer to the now deadpanned female.

 

“And how am I to relieve that boredom of yours, exactly?” she asked monotonously around her makeshift straw, still not bothering to look over at him. He only leered at her in answer. The promise of violence became so thick in the air she could choke on it, and she barely had time to dodge as he swiped at her.

 

“I want to see the extent of the abilities of the vampire so much more experienced than myself. Now...show me what you’ve got,  _ Maria _ ,” he purred, his leer turning into a menacing grin. She started at the name, quickly draining the rest of her pack and tossing the empty plastic aside.

 

“Managed to jog your memory, did you?” she asked lightly, her eyes wide in pleasant surprise, her own grin spreading to her face, even as she dodged another swipe of claws.

 

“I definitely recall you with company when I was  _ human _ . Whatever happened to those three?” he cooed, ducking a kick towards his face and responding with a swing towards her gut. That grin went wide across her face as she caught his fist, twisting his hand as she grabbed his upper arm. It was amazing to even him when she managed to flip him clean over her shoulder and slam him into the ground.

 

“I’m more shocked you even remember the name I used at that time. As to those three, they’re sleeping still. As far as I know, anyway,” she growled the last bit, as though recalling something unpleasant. She rolled away from him as he jumped to his feet and made a dive at her, “I called them brothers in the beginning. Having my Sire killed so quickly, they took me under their wing. I fell asleep not long after meeting  _ you _ , former Prince, and their affections had shifted, to say the least--  _ oomph! _ ” Her words cut off when he managed to slam her into a wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. His arm pressed to her throat and shoulders, the rest of his body pressing flush against her to keep her still.

 

“Ho? I’m guessing they wanted you in something quite far from family bonds,” he laughed, using his free hand to trail down her side in emphasis. She wriggled, eyes narrowing once more in distaste; but definitely not from his actions.

 

“They thought me a thing to possess. I never saw them as mate material; I had spent far too long thinking of them as family for that. Let’s just say things got...a little  _ tense _ around them before I went to sleep!” she barked out, nimble enough to contort her frame enough to press a foot to his stomach and shove him hard enough his back slammed into the opposite wall. His cackles filled the air before he melted in shadows, Mina’s eyes narrowing as she tried scoping him out. She yelped in surprise as he came out from behind, molding through the wall to do so, but she managed to scramble out of his way before he could have her pinned again.

 

“This testing of your abilities will go to shit if you keep running and dodging,” he growled, despite the wide grin on his face. He might have implied his boredom, but they both damn well knew he was far from it.

 

“Oh? Shall I resort to my own little parlor tricks then?” she cooed, her own laughter bouncing off the walls before she seemed to vanish from her spot. The male’s glowing red eyes flickered back and forth, soon narrowing when he was unable to spot her immediately, not even feel her presence. A tap to his shoulder made him freeze. That had come from above him; but the ceiling was far too high up for her to reach. Grin broadening to almost Cheshire proportions, he rolled his head back to find her staring upside down at him, her legs stretched and crossed in front of her as though she was sitting, despite the fact she was levitating. Her own grin turned feral as she struck, her moves lightning fast, and he only needed to blink before he found himself pinned beneath her, her knees hugging his ribs, hands pressing his to the ground on either side of his head. At least she was giving him a pleasant view of what was hiding away beneath her dress, given the way she was leaning over him.

 

“Hmm. Not bad,” he purred, tugging his wrists. She was definitely stronger than she originally let on.

 

“Not bad yourself. But I think we both know that this is nowhere close to our true strengths, now is it?” she purred, her weight shifting until she was actually sitting on his stomach. Figuring the little spar was over, she even pulled her hands away, opting to fiddle with a lock of his hair.

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he growled almost  _ playfully _ , making her laugh as she continued playing with his hair.

 

“I already told your master I know all about those runes. You can’t show me anything unless he gives you the okay to do so,” she sighed, a small pout pulling on her face, “a shame. I would have liked to see you at your best.”

 

“I can still show you in other ways,” he growled playfully again, his hands sliding away from the ground to land on her thighs, the one that was exposed from the slit in her dress he started rubbing lazy circles into with his thumb. His growl turned far less playful as she shivered from the contact, more so when she yanked at his hair.

 

“I suppose this goes under the terms of ‘keeping your boredom at bay’?” she purred. Oh, she was enjoying this as much as he was. Chuckling, he suddenly sat up, his hand on her exposed thigh shifting around to the underside, keeping her leg around him while his other hand settled on her lower back. He growled when her eyes widened, having slid down his torso when he sat up until her rear was pressed to his lap; specifically the proof of just how much he was enjoying this. She smirked.

 

“Either you keep a gun in your pocket or you are just  _ real _ happy to see me,” she snickered, sliding her hand down his shoulder until her fingers were curled around his red tie, keeping the other embedded in his hair. He kept silent as answer, instead sliding his hand further up her thigh until his fingers were curled over the curve of her ass. His growls deepened at finding she wore nothing underneath her dress, relishing in her tiny moan as he squeezed the mound of flesh. The heady scent of her arousal was quick to reach his nose and make his head swim, his eyes glowing with his desires enough to match her own. She tugged at his tie the same moment she pulled on his hair, dragging his head down to her level. Her lips were just about to touch his own when the blare of the telephone effectively ruined the moment. He could still taste her arousal on his tongue as she growled in frustration, clambering off his lap and stalking to the annoying device still jingling away.

 

“ _ What do you want? _ ” she growled. He could hear the loud laugh of his master at her tone.

 

“ _ Mind the tone, dear! I’m still your boss!”  _ he laughed, both practically able to see him shaking his head, “ _ I trust you slept well, Miss Mina?” _

 

“Get to the  _ fucking _ point, Brat,” she hissed, now just irritated from being interrupted, just when it was getting good.

 

“ _ Straight to the point then. I have some matters to discuss with you concerning your position here. Be a lamb and come upstairs to my office, won’t you?” _ he chuckled. Mina rolled her eyes, “ _ there’s also the matter that you haven’t quite learned the layout of the building yet, and I’m sure you’re just teeming with excitement about finding every secret hall you can after you know the basics. _ ” She had to admit, this guy was good.

 

“Fine. I’ll be upstairs promptly,  _ sir _ ,” she half growled, the tone more playful than anything. She hung up the phone immediately after her words, not bothering with confirmation. She didn’t even turn around to look over at Alucard; he was already pressing himself up behind her, fingers already fiddling with the slit in her gown to touch the exposed skin just behind it.

 

“It’s gonna take me a lot longer than promptly if you keep that up,” she hummed, even though she was already leaning into his touch, molding against him.

 

“Then let him wait. You’ll quickly find it’s rather enjoyable pissing him off,” he purred, lips shifting from her hair to bite at her ear.

 

“Hmm...tempting, but maybe after I’ve been here a bit longer,” she sighed,  _ really _ wanting to take him up on the currently oh so tempting offer. He swallowed back his growls when she pulled away from him, eyes dropping to her backside as she sauntered away from him and towards the door. She was definitely putting that extra sway in her hips on purpose…

 

. . .

 

Arthur’s head lifted from his documents as soon as he heard that hiss of power from the corner of the room, a smirk on his lips as he watched Mina step into the room fully. She seemed tenser than she did last night, but he wasn’t about to ask what the problem was; he had a good idea of the cause already. As to  _ whom _ , he was unsure.

 

“Glad to see at least one of my vampires shows up in a timely manner,” he sing songed at her, taking a paper with him as he leaned back in his seat, once again propping his feet on the surface of his desk. She took her seat in the opposite chair, crossing one leg over the other and exposing that healthy amount of leg from the split up her dress.

 

“You’re lucky I did show up. I was finding something else far more interesting when you called,” she half growled, despite the smirk on her face. He only chuckled in answer, a hand moving to rake his fingers over his heavily gelled hair, two strands sticking up stubbornly regardless of what he did apparently.

 

“Now, the layout of the place is quite simple,” he started, pulling his feet down and leaning forward to slide blueprints of the building towards her, “you and Alucard are in the sub basements, the second farthest area of the mansion, and only accessed through special entryways. The deepest areas are the dungeons--”

 

“Whoa, you have a dungeon?” That was a far more enthused response than what he was expecting.

 

“We do. I suggest you just hope to avoid those areas,” Arthur laughed before continuing on, his finger trailing up and explaining the rest if the house, whose room belonged to whom, what areas to avoid in case of company, etcetera. Mina looked on in silence, her grin spreading back across her face as she leaned away from him and back in her seat.

 

“So, seeing as I now know the basic layout, when can I go exploring?” she purred. He could see her practically bouncing in her seat already.

 

“ _ After  _ I discuss what it is exactly you’ll be doing here,” he purred back picking up a new cigar and sticking it between his teeth, “I explained what you would basically be doing on your down time. What you do with Alucard to keep him from perpetual boredom and from him breathing down my neck for work I don’t give a shit, so long as it doesn’t interfere with your actual job,” he warned, resting his elbows on his desk and folding his fingers together, his expression jovial but his eyes still serious, “your prime objection here is the eradication of rogue-type vampires, keeping the Queen’s worries at ease and protecting her and country from any sort of supernatural threat.”

 

“That’s all?” Not the reaction he was expecting, “Oh, sweet Arthur, that’s almost folly. Do you honestly expect it to be so difficult with both myself and Alucard at your disposal?”

 

“Therein is the problem, Miss Mina,” he sighed, his grin falling as his hands moved, resting his chin in one palm as the other lowered to his arm rest, tapping the furniture in a mindless rhythm, “Alucard is...a drug. Something only to be used as a medication in small doses. With you being unbound completely in my servitude, it makes the addiction even worse. You have the ability to galavant at full strength and cause all means of damage  _ without _ my orders. That spells utter addiction, and a leniency I cannot afford,” he confessed. It made sense to her; Alucard was the original ace in his deck, an unbeatable force of utter destruction that could turn the tide in any sort of battle. But using it too often was dangerous. And now that he had two…

 

“I see what you meant by keeping him entertained during downtime, if you’re going to be using him even less than usual,” she huffed, arms crossing over her chest stubbornly.

 

“In a sense. He is my main trump card no matter the circumstance, as he is bound by my orders. You, on the other hand, are the absolute backup. You don’t have restrictions like he does.”

 

“So it’s more  _ him _ keeping  _ me _ from getting bored…”

 

“Again, in a sense. You both will still go out on missions. Just certainly not together,” he concluded with a smirk. Two powerful vampires on simple missions? It would have been child’s play. And they all damn well knew it.

 

“So what is it you are proposing,  _ master _ ?” Came the unamused baritone of the other vampire in question, his body molding away from the shadows to show he was frowning, eyes narrowed in distaste.

 

“I am ‘proposing’ you shut it and do as ordered, vampire,” Arthur growled, his own frown pulling on his face. The two stared each other down before Alucard clicked his tongue in annoyance, arms crossing over his chest, “As I was saying, you two will be on...alternating schedules, so to speak. Miss Mina here will take one mission, with at least one companion to keep an eye on her, and you would handle the next with Walter or another to keep an eye on you as well.”

 

“And what do you think will happen in between said missions?” Mina countered, her arms crossing tighter. She was the only one who felt the effects of the low growl rumbling in Alucard’s chest at her words, and in turn she crossed her legs.

 

“Like I said, what you two do is your own business.  _ So long as it doesn’t interfere with your main job _ ,” Hellsing pressed, making sure both vampires heard his words loud and clear. They both clicked their tongues as answer, avoiding the deep blue eyes of the human staring them down. Confident his message was made clear, the smirk was back in his lips as he pushed himself to his feet; he had an appointment to get to, after all.

 

“Ah...I should mention, try not to get lazy when it comes to your battle skills. Especially if you expect to learn anything from Walter,” he chuckled, making his way toward his office doors. Mina scowled, already with a pretty good idea of what was so pressing; she could hear the feminine giggles long before he even opened the doors. Letting out a deep sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, stretching her arms high over her head. Soon smirking, she looked down at the blueprints, once more committing the layout to memory. As far as she knew, training wasn’t entirely required for this evening, and she could always use the excuse that she was still settling in to avoid it. Regardless; it gave her some free reign to do her desired exploring. Grinning wickedly to herself, she made her way about the room. There had to be some sort of secret entrance around here somewhere…

 

“Try three feet to the left,” Alucard’s deep voice purred right in her ear. Those delicious shivers crawled right down her back again. Ignoring the once again building frustration, she gave him an annoyed huff, even though she had listened to him. Sure enough, a single tile pressed down when she applied her weight, and a hole in the wall drifted open with ease.

 

“You realize I was having more fun trying to find it on my own,” she half pouted at him, the mirth in her eyes betraying how she really felt. He merely smirked in answer before waving her on her way. He would make a game out of this if his boredom demanded it. Who were they kidding; of course it was entirely called for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, comments are life  
> Lemme know what you guys think! I will warn you the chapters will be moving pretty fast-


	3. New Toys

It had been a whole week since Mina had joined the Hellsing Organization. And now the vampiress was bored out of her mind.

No missions had cropped up, and her explorations had come to a halt by day three because she found all she could in terms of secrecy. Alucard continued his teasing games and their spars, but she needed something...more. She needed to do some actual violence that would lead to death. Her boredom was quick to dissipate as she was finally given the next best thing; Walter’s first lessons with those wires of his. The offer had been made as her dinner was brought - a changed blood bag consumption of two to six blood bags just to keep her from finding a fresh source - and she had jumped at the idea, relieved to be doing _some_ thing besides playing with the other resident vampire; as fun as that could be.

It was a matter of minutes before she was practically bouncing in her spot in the training grounds, feet as usual bare, a white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves tucked into black high waisted shorts, feeling positively giddy as she waited for the butler to show up. A simple clearing of his throat alerted her to his presence, and her sparkling crimson eyes fell on the human male as he approached. Once again he was adorned in those sinfully tight pants, his pinstripe vest, but his shirt had been traded for a deep purple one, and his gloves were black and fingerless instead of the proper white. A smirk was on his face as he tugged the bottom of the gloves, fingers flexing and stretching before he weaved in intricate patterns.

“Using wires is very simple,” he started, Mina’s eyes narrowing as she heard the whistling of the wires, “I’ve taken the liberty of trading for the less dangerous ones for your training. You might be able to spare a few limbs, however, I cannot. Now, let’s begin.”

The woman barely had time to twist out of the way before his fingers suddenly clenched into fists and he yanked, the wires catching nothing but air. She laughed, her mirth bright in her eyes even as she studied his movements with rapture. One thing was sure; she would need to get her hands on a pair of gloves at some point.

A mere glance down to her leg, she discovered it bound by her ankle. Smirking, she took advantage of the situation, following the line of shining wire before swinging her leg high, twisting like a professional ballerina to take hold of the wire and give a sharp tug. Her smirk broadened as Walter faltered in his stance, grip on his end tightening. She tugged harder, twisting the wire in her possession for her own use, but even as she bound his own leg, she was too late to notice he had her by the throat again. She was lucky she didn’t need to breathe; the human would have strangled her with the amount of force he was using otherwise.

“You’re a quick study,” he commented lightly. He may not have broken a sweat just yet, but his breathing was getting a soft labor to it.

“It helps to learn quickly when you grew up the way I did as a vampire,” she merely hummed in answer, tugging loose the wires around her neck and watching him reel the metal back in, “but that’s why you started with an attack first instead of giving me my own set. So I could watch how you do it.”

“A _very_ quick study,” he laughed, signaling she had been right on the mark concerning his teaching methods. She laughed back before the two started sparring again, both lasting almost an hour before Walter had to stop and rest. He was grinning broadly as he laid flat on his back in the grass, Mina catching his attention as she sat down at his side, almost leaning against him, with one leg stretched before her and the other bent with her arm strewn over her knee.

“You know this still counts as one session,” she laughed, a little breathless herself, but for different reasons. He barked a laugh again, catching his breath and pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Been awhile since I’ve had that much of a work out. Hopefully more of these sessions will keep Alucard from telling me I’m going soft…” She laughed at that, punching him hard enough in the chest to shove him back onto his back again with a small “ _oof!”_.

“Oh please. Nothing ever goes soft around me,” she purred, grinning wickedly as the small blush touched his ears, dying them a soft red. She laughed again, pushing herself to her feet before helping Walter to his, patting out her clothes after as he readjusted his. He suddenly blinked his eyes wide, as though he remembered something, and waved for Mina to follow him before she could ask what the matter was. Insatiably curious as ever, she followed after him with wide red eyes. Her curiosity was sated as they entered the weapons room, and was replaced with eagerness and excitement at the prospect of getting her weapons; even just one would make her elated.

“Considering your request, I figure multiple weapons would be more sufficient for your standards,” he started as he stepped up to a cloth covered table, a silken fabric concealing whatever he was about to show her. Grinning, he removed the fabric with a slight flourish, revealing the pistol nestled in its personal container beneath, “I attempted a design similar to Alucard’s Casull, which you had the liberty of being shot in the leg with,” he started, smirking further at the small growl emitting from Mina at the memory, “however, this one might be a bit more...taxing for you,” he mused, removed the pistol and handing it to Mina for her to observe, “judging from your skills and from what Alucard told me of your sparring, you have further power than you let on. And since we need to keep in you check in some fashion the rounds used will be _from your own power_ ,” he explained. Sure enough, the vampiress felt her energy start to get drawn on, making her let out a hiss of shock before she opened the clip to find a full magazine, the shells black, the images blurring as the power writhed.

“I must admit, I am rather impressed,” she hummed, “it doesn’t take all that much from me, I should warn you. I’ve wasted far more on less than this,” she chuckled, slamming the magazine back in and placing the pistol back in the lined box, her fingers stroking the lettering on the side, “ _‘Leech’._ A vampiric weapon for the vampire. I never pegged you as a poetic, Walter. But, I’m pleased.”

“Happy to be of service, Miss Mina,” he cooed, placing a hand on his chest and bowing respectively at his waist, his other arm behind his back, “so long as your energy doesn’t run low enough, the cartridge should remain full, and you won’t run out of bullets.”

“And what of my short range weapon?” she asked instead, standing straight and gently lowering the lid of the case.

“That, will take a bit more time for production, but it is already in the works. It should be ready within the next week,” he explained, holding a finger to his lips. Whatever he had commissioned, it was clearly meant to be a surprise. Grinning her eagerness, she leaned forward to hug the butler, her excitement renewed at the prospect of her new toy.

“I look forward to it...whatever it is,” she hummed as she stepped back, hefting up the box from the table and turning to make her way to the shooting range. If it was using her own energy, she would have to learn just how much she was putting into the weapon so she wouldn’t exhaust herself in a real fight…

. . .

Almost three hours were spent in the firing range, Mina hitting each target with primal accuracy, despite the targets being as far as they possibly could go. The humans practicing with her were beyond hope of seeing the target, never mind shooting it with any sort of accuracy. Still, with each bullet fired, her energy was sapped little by little, each clip helping her gain control of how much was taken so the weapon itself wouldn’t kill her; not that it would. It was made for her to use, after all. But, she would have to test that little leaching theory when she finally went on her first mission. She only withdrew from practice when she felt the sun’s presence beginning to trickle over the horizon, making the scene not so descended into darkness but still able to be seen at all in human standards. She was still giddy as she removed her evening’s attire and lept into her coffin for sleep, not entirely bargaining on what happened once her eyes were closed.

It _had_ been a week since she last had any dreams, after all.

Once again, she woke up in Arthur’s chair, her head on the desk, but was quick to find she was _not_ actually sitting in the chair itself. The pale full moon drifted to red in an instant, and the lap she was sitting on moved as they shifted to a comfortable position. Appeared she wouldn’t be getting any more on who her dream fellow would be, but such curiosities were dashed from her mind when she was pulled back against a firmed chest, one hand flowing to her jaw to crane her head back, the other tugging the collar of her turtleneck down and exposing the length of her pale neck. Her fingers dug into the armrests as a warm tongue glided over her skin, teeth soon to follow and sending those wicked shivers down her spine. A whine of complaint escaped her as they - he - pulled away, but still kept a hand on her throat as the other limb slid sensually and torturously slow down over her breasts, across her ribs, and coming to a halt at the waistband of her shorts. Deft fingers undid the buttons and zip, the same digits wriggling beneath the layers to cup her womanhood fully; she still refused to wear underwear, after all.

She moaned low in her throat as those fingers started to tease her, dragging a single digit along the quickly dampening slit before pressing harshly against her clit. Her hips jerked, a surprised and choked moan flying from her lips in response. The hand on her jaw shifted towards her mouth, two fingers pushing inside and pressing down her tongue the same moment that teasing finger slipped inside of her nethers. She shook from the vibrations emitted from the male and his growling, the sounds pleased at finding her so ready so soon. Her breaths turned short and raspy as his finger moved slowly in and out of her tight heat, stroking in just the right places that made her brain short circuit again. She practically wrenched his hand from her mouth before she bit down on his fingers as he started to tease her clit again, his own arousal grinding against her ass with every rock of her hips into his hand. She panted, watching with glassy eyes as the hand she had removed slid beneath her shirt, pushing up the material as searching fingers curled around one of her breasts. Her back arched from him as he squeezed almost bruisingly on the mound, moaning loudly as he thrust a second finger into her at the same time. She couldn’t stop herself from writhing and moaning from his attentions, her moans turning to gasps as his thrusts hastened, bringing her closer to her release. She barely glanced over to see raven hair as his head bent to her shoulder, teeth dragging across the exposed flesh and preparing to bite down…

. . .

“ _Wake up.”_

 

Immediately her eyes snapped right open, a sharp inhale causing her to taste her own arousal choking the air of her coffin. She was _so damn close, AGAIN,_ only to be woken up at the last second. Growling loudly in her annoyance, she kicked at the lid of her coffin, causing the person who woke her up in the first place to step back as the wood flew wide open, threatening to tear off the hinges as it slammed. Alucard watched in silence as the naked and very frustrated, if the smell was anything to go by, vampiress sit up and turn a steel cold glare on him.

“Thus better be bloody important…” she growled threateningly, her years gone accent bleeding into her voice and making the male smirk. So, she had Gaelic roots…

“Congratulations on your new entertainment. Seems like Master has a mission for us,” he purred, lying smoothly. It was only meant for Mina, really; but what Arthur wouldn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And so long as he didn’t interfere, he shouldn’t get too terrible a punishment for sneaking along. A feral grin spread to her face at his words, and in seconds she was fleeing the confines of her bed and moving towards her bureau, pulling out a dress dyed black, the cut a deep v-line with the sleeves extending to her elbows, and there was once again the slit from the hem dragging all the way up to her hip. The material fit on her frame like a glove, and Alucard had to force down his growls as her arousal once again slammed his senses. He watched like a wolf eyeing its prey as she made a straight line to the bucket of awaiting blood packs, biting straight through the plastic to guzzle the crimson hidden inside. He was in front of her as soon as the rivulet began to slide down to her chin, his hand curling into her raven locks to drag her head back, body bending to capture the line of blood as it traveled further along her neck with his tongue. His smirk spread back to his face as he heard her sharp inhalation, the empty pack splatting onto the ground. He didn’t even bother holding in his growls as her arousal spiked again. Pulling away, he stood straighter, but kept her head wrenched back. Her eyes were smoldering with lust and frustration, and the male holding her in such a fashion was the one to shiver this time at the heated look in her eyes.

“Really, I should have pegged you before as a messy eater,” he only hummed at her, his hold in her hair softening, but still keeping the raven locks tangled around his fingers.

“You should see me when my meal is interrupted,” she growled back, the sounds anything but angry.

“Ah, but what if the interruption is just?” he hummed, leaning towards her again. She smirked, her hands shifting to his coat and tie to drag him back to her level; namely, his neck to her level.

“It would have to be a very, _very,_ good reason,” she purred, teeth nipping at his exposed skin before she pulled away from him entirely, still frustrated beyond what she could ever remember but feeling much more amused. Humming, she retrieved the rest of her packs and made her way upstairs. She knew Arthur well enough by now that she took her dear sweet time getting there, and despite the smirk on his face when she finally shoved open his office doors, she knew immediately he was starting to get ticked.

“I had really hoped you wouldn’t pick up one of Alucard’s damned habits,” he hummed, a slight strain in his voice. Mina only laughed as she waltzed into the room, taking a seat in the chair across from his desk and biting into another blood pack.

“I would have been here sooner, except your servant interrupted me during a rather pleasant dream,” she chuckled, crossing her bare leg over the other to expose the milk white skin.

“I was under the impression vampires didn’t dream?” Arthur countered, leaning forward with a raised brow. All his studies pointed towards such notions; even his pet vampire had claimed such.

“Our dream states are...special,” she started, her smirk broadening. She wasn’t about to reveal anything to him in that area, “but that’s beside the point. Your designated pet told me of a mission?” He huffed, disappointed at the subject change but knew there was more pressing matters to attend to…

“There have been recent reports of suspicious activity in a small village near Norwich. You will be accompanied by a handful of soldiers to investigate and eradicate any sort of threat that might arise.”

“This is child’s play…” Mina sing-songed in answer, a brow rising in a dare to say she was wrong.

“Be that as it may, would you rather be stuck here or have the chance to kill some freaks with that new gun of yours?” he purred, expression smug. He knew it, she knew it; he was completely right. She stared at him with narrowed eyes for dragged seconds, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest, until she clicked her tongue and shoved herself to her feet, admitting defeat.

“If I don’t get to kill something, I’m going after you instead,” she hissed. He only laughed before calling for his soldiers to be ready.

“Then it’s settled, you leave as soon as you’re able--”

“ _One condition_ ,” she interrupted. Deep blue eyes blinked in question, waiting for Mina to continue, “those soldiers better stay out of my way. If this turns into an all out eradication then the vampire running the circus is _mine…_ ” He stared as she made her way out of the room, the sudden sound of stilettos clacking sharply against the tile sounding as she traveled to the entryway. The Hellsing head burst out laughing when she was gone, slapping his hand on his desk. He managed to calm himself in a few minutes, the grin remaining but was quick to stop reaching his eyes.

“Walter...Was I right in bringing her here?” he said softly, leaning forward and weaving his fingers together, hiding his mouth as his elbows rested on the hardwood surface.

“Well, we did need someone who could keep even Alucard in check in your absence…” the butler muttered, stepping forward from the shadows, brows knitted in thought, “that gun will keep her stable in case bloodlust gets to her, even though I doubt it would. Especially since she’s learning to control it…” Arthur sighed at that, one hand thumping onto the desk as the other dragged over his gelled hair and rub the back of his neck.

“I just hope I won’t have to resort to anything drastic. For either of them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay i posted the next chapter on time!!  
> i'm a good admin yes uwu
> 
> comment, bookmark please!


	4. Mission One

The stares of the soldiers went blatantly ignored as Mina sat with crossed arms and legs, staring out the window with disinterest. She looked the part of a black widow in her black dress and black stilettos, her bare leg completely exposed and showing the pistol strapped to her thigh as though it were some sort of garter. No one could see her eyes past the dark purple glasses perched on her nose, the effect eerily similar to another vampire they had had to work with before…

The vehicles came to a stop just on the outskirts of the village, Mina’s lips twitching into a smirk. The village was now  _ crawling _ with ghouls; perfect. Looks like she could have some fun after all. She was the first out of the vehicle, the gravel and dirt crunching beneath her feet as she stalked towards the edges, eyes flitting. Three in one building, ten in another, a few dragging themselves through the streets. She doubted there were any humans... _ no. There was one left _ .

“You lot handle the ghouls. If anyone finds the vampire contact me immediately. Any survivors gather them to the vehicles and check them for damages,” she ordered. Despite her new standing in the organization, they all listened to her. A feral grin spread to her face after the call of “yes ma’am”s, and her walk was leisurely as she made her way into the nest. The groans of the ghouls attacked her ears as her hand dropped to her thigh, dragging out the pistol from its harness. She didn’t even bother to aim properly before a bullet blew straight through the eye of an approaching ghoul, and from such a close range the head practically exploded, spewing blood and brain matter onto the ground at her feet. The sounds of gunfire and screeching groans echoed through the air, and the ancient female remained unfazed, seeking the leader of this deformed menagerie.

The woman came to a halt at reaching the doors of the church, her leer spreading wider across her face at the twisted irony of the situation. She remained frozen for a moment longer before twisting on her heel, her other leg swinging up to roundhouse the doors open. The heavy wood slammed against the walls with a loud bang, interrupting the feeding vampire inside. The aged woman in his arms fell with a dull thud to the ground, the one Mina was sent to hunt turning an annoyed gaze onto the crazed woman. His eyes flew wide open as he sensed just who he was dealing with, and immediately tried backing away. Mina only hummed in answer, moving slowly to close the doors again.

“The doors only open one way,” she started, sealing his fate as the second door clicked shut, “and there’s only one way out,” she cooed. The pistol was slid back into the holster on her thigh, and she slowly turned to face the weak male with utter malice in her eyes, the orbs revealed over the top edge of her glasses, watching like a hungry wolf.

“ _ Now. How would you like to die?” _

. . .

Alucard was smart, keeping to the shadows the entire time, not once lifting a finger as he kept himself hidden from the humans, and most importantly Mina. He followed her along as she made her way to the church. He knew already the vampire was inside, and certainly didn’t miss her sardonic grin at the easily read irony. He watched on the sidelines as the doors were kicked open, sneaking his way inside seconds before they could seal shut. He maintained his position in the corner of the room, watching her stride forward towards the cowering vampire, his own leer spreading wide at the question that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. She came to a halt halfway down the center aisle, and he watched in rapture as her shadow began to contort behind her, stretching out until the windows were covered, blocking out the light of the bloodied moon. Not seeing a way out, the weakling made his move, striking out as a last resort like a caged animal that knew it would die anyway. That was all the incentive she needed. Before he could even touch her, those shadows contorted, speering his hands and driving him back, creating more irony as he became pinned to the cross.

“I never was a God fearing woman,” she drawled, ignoring the angered howls and screams as the youngun fought to break loose, “I was raised in the Irish Glenns long before His hold could firmly take. Now our stories, on the other hand,” she hummed, flicking her wrist to reveal a silver dagger, “Most were Roman propaganda, mind you, but I always found the tales of human sacrifice quite...amusing, more so after becoming a vampire. Do you think your Christian God would care if I performed a pagan sacrifice on his own grounds?” she mused, her grin spreading wider across her face to reveal her extended canines.

“Pagan..! Let me go, please, I don’t want to die!!” he screamed, struggling further against his bonds, his cries echoing off the walls as another spike drilled through one of his legs.

“Such a pity...As musical as your screams are, I was sent to... _ silence the disturbance _ , if you will,” she sighed in mock disappointment, balancing the tip of the dagger on her finger, uncaring of the bead of blood that sprouted. She soon chuckled, tossing up the blade and catching it by the handle, a mere blink of an eye showing she had moved from her spot to stand directly before the struggling male, “I would hate to keep those humans nervously waiting, but I won’t be denied a bit of  _ fun _ after my days of boredom,” she growled. Her claws tore away the front of his clothes before she dug the silver into his gut, relishing in his cries of agony, “although, it wasn’t all that bad, but I did  _ oh so miss this… _ ” she purred, her grin reaching almost Cheshire cat proportions as she twisted the knife and dug deeper, pushing the silver until it was buried to the hilt, the smell of burning flesh reaching her nose and mixing with the blood in the air. She wrenched the dagger out, making in arc of blood as the blade swung outwards, and the metal clattered noisily to the ground as it was tossed aside.

Alucard watched the entire time through heavy lids, struggling to keep his wants and lusts at bay as she drew blood, only to toss the blade aside in favor for her claws and teeth. He swallowed down another growl as she sunk her claws into his chest and dragged down, leaving behind gaping wounds as his screams grew louder. She brought her bloodied hands to her face, and Alucard’s eyes slid shut at the sounds of her pleasured moans from lapping the blood from her fingers. Her eyes were molten fire as she opened them to stare at the wheezing male, his voice having given out from his screaming and howling. His torso was torn to ribbons, his blood spilling heavily onto the floor as he bled out. Her hand soon shoved his head back, his attempted screams only coming out as loud wheezes as her jaws opened, and her fangs sunk painfully into his neck. The remaining vampire in the room stepped out as the pathetic man's existence was consumed by the huntress, his body crumbling to dust seconds after Mina stepped away from his drained corpse.

The woman blinked at suddenly finding hands curling about her waist, dragging her back against a solid chest. Her head was tilted back as the male bent his, dragging his tongue over her neck and chin, removing the blood from her skin. She was tense at the at first foreign presence, but was able to turn easily in his grip. She scented his arousal easily, and it immediately dragged out her own; her earlier frustration certainly had a hand in it. A shiver snaked down her spine and heat shot to her core at the look in his eyes, and she only blinked before finding her back to the wall, his hands on her ass and her legs hitched around his waist. A low moan hummed in her throat as his head bent to her throat, dragging his teeth and tongue over her exposed flesh, down the length of her neck until he nipped at the exposed side of her breast. Her hips jerked as she gasped, gaze dropping down to find beads of blood already oozing to the surface from his bite. She was half glad she refused to wear undergarments as he ground against her, his own arousal blatant as he pressed against her naked sex, her dress that barely kept her covered and his pants the only barriers between them.

His hands moved away from her backside, and in turn her legs curled tighter around him, keeping him pressed against her even as his hand began to wander. The edges of her gown were tugged wider to fully expose her breasts, his hands covering the globes immediately, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he massaged the mounds of flesh. His teeth and tongue attacked her neck and collar again as her nipples hardened beneath his palms. Her head rolled back to expose her neck to him, back arching to press further into his hungry hands, hips rocking against his in blatant need. Their actions turned harsh as their lust heightened, one hand falling away from her breast to slide down her side to her hips, dancing over the exposed flesh of her thigh, then shoving aside the material of her dress until his gloved fingers were pressing to the soaked lips of her sex. She nearly shrieked at the contact, her hands flying to his shoulders and digging her claws into him through his clothes. Heat spread from wherever he touched her, growing hotter through her veins until she felt she might burst into flames. Her breaths came in short gasps as his fingers dragged over her slit, teasing her clit, but never delving any further, much to her frustration. His mouth traveled away from her neck and back down to her breasts, tongue laving over her hardened nipple before his teeth clamped around it, pulling it sharply into his mouth, even slicing it on one of his fangs and guzzling the blood that flowed from it.

Another cry escaped her, her breast pressing further into his mouth as her back arched like a pulled bow, drawing more precious blood that he drank down greedily. Any coherent thought she could have possibly dreamed up flew from her mind as a finger finally,  _ finally _ , slipped inside of her, and it took little coaxing before white light flared behind her eyes. The heat that had been building since she was even sleeping had finally burst, and she thrashed in his hold as she came, her fingers tangling into and tugging on his hair as she writhed. She sagged in his hold as she finished, shaking from the powerful orgasm, gulping down air as she came down from her high. Her eyes were glazed as she looked up at the male as he now towered over her, and it took her a moment to realize he had set her onto the ground to recover, only coming to this realization mere seconds before he vanished from her sight. Sighing heavily, she took another minute to recover before she retracted her shadows, ignoring the smell clinging to the air around her. She whirled her head as the doors slammed open, only just managing to adjust her appearance before the human soldiers, who had fallen forward at the doors suddenly open, picked themselves up and dashed over to the vampiress.

“Blimey, we’ve been trying to get in here for almost a half hour!” one barked, sagging in relief to see Mina was fine. She only blinked. Had she really been in here that long? Ignoring him, she smoothed out her skirts and waltzed past him, headed straight for the doors.

“How many ghouls?” she asked simply, ignoring the human survivor. Had they even found them..?

“Around seventy, miss,” one answered, his gaze downcast. She caught the forlorn look, and her eyes narrowed immediately.

“Out with it. What happened?” she hissed, gaze boring into the soldier.

“Miss...there were children as ghouls…” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Her eyes flew wide open. That should have been impossible. Unless…

She spat a curse in her old gaelic tongue, her face twisting into a scowl.

“How many survivors?” she snapped instead, already thinking of ways she could have dragged out that vampire’s death.

“J...just one. A-a boy, from the looks of things,” he stammered, jolting from her spat curses and harsh tone. She was gone before he could properly finish his sentence, and her blood ran cold when she saw the lone survivor. The resemblance was too close, and memories came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. He would have been the same age as him...no, this human looked too young.  _ He _ was only three years her junior. A single bloodied tear streamed down her face as she remembered how he had died, and she turned away for a moment to reign her emotions back in control. Swiping the tear from her face, she faced forward again and drew closer to the boy, putting a soft smile on her face as she crouched before him. He smelled fine, in base of injuries, but she could still taste his fading fear. He didn’t seem afraid of her, though…

“What’s your name?” she cooed, staring up into the icy blue watching her back, neither blinking.

“...Mika,” he answered softly, his brows furrowing, “Miss, why are you crying?” She hadn’t even realized she had been. She only smiled in answer, a hand drawing up to clear away her still falling tears, but he had beaten her to the punch, despite the crimson now staining his hands. She hummed again, eyes closing for a moment, lost in her past.

“I used to have a little brother who looked just like you, Mika,” she sighed, looking at his face again, her hand moving to push his raven hair back from his face, “how old are you?”

“I’ll be eleven this winter…” he mumbled, brows furrowing at her coddling.She couldn’t help but giggle;  _ he _ used to react the same way, “...you’re like him, aren’t you. The monster that attacked us…” It wasn’t a question.

“Sweet boy...I am a vampire, but I am not like him,” she cooed, pushing herself to her feet and hefting the boy up to take his place in the carseat, setting him on her lap. The soldiers standing back had watched the entire scene in a stunned silence. They had seen the blood in the church, the malice and bloodlust in her eyes, but for her to turn around and do  _ this _ ...It was just weird. They stiffened immediately as her cold gaze fell on them, paling as she arched a brow in question.

“What are you all standing around gawking for? Arthur is sure to be wanting a status report,” she huffed, keeping the boy in her lap as she leaned over to shut the door. The exhaustion had settled already in the child from the previous events, and he was already nodding off, his head falling to her chest. The other soldiers immediately scrambled to their vehicles, dragging the bodies of their fortunately very few casualties to one before they piled into the other two and set off back to the estate.

. . .

A heavy silence shrouded the Hellsing Head’s office. Mina had returned to the estate only twenty minutes ago, after being forced to ride back for almost three hours. The sun would be rising soon but she seemed perfectly fine; but that wasn’t the cause of the tension. Mika was still with her, still dozing as he sat on her lap, she being seated across from the terribly confused Arthur Hellsing. It was clear she was coddling him, but her actions were not a mother to a child. More of an older sister doting on her brother. That fact was seen clearly by the butler, as well as annoyingly so by the other vampire in the room, while Arthur was more focussed on as to  _ why she was in the first place. _

“How...who…” he stammered, clearly struggling on where to even start. His brow twitched as she giggled, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before slumping in his seat, “just...report what happened, from the beginning.”

“Wise decision. Might make your head hurt less,” she snickered, pausing to hush Mika back to sleep when he stirred, “The village was entirely overrun with ghouls, the vampire was feeding on the last of the humans when I found him in the church. He was a weakling and was dead far sooner than I would have preferred…”

“The other soldiers on staff say they couldn’t enter the building for nearly a half hour. Care to explain?” Arthur pressed, eyes narrowed on her face, but his curiosity was ever present.

“I got a bit carried away. I had barricaded the doors and windows so it couldn’t escape. I’ll spare you the gory details as to  _ how _ it died, but the situation was easily handled.”

“...There were reports of children running as ghouls,” Arthur added, not asking for confirmation. He didn’t need it, given the way her lips tugged into a frown and she stiffened immediately, her anger falling off her in waves.

“I was made aware of it. It was either some freak accident, or I should have made its death far worse…” she spat, her arms curling more securely around the sleeping child, “...I wasn’t the one who found the boy, but as far as I know of he was the only survivor. He was the only one I could sense,” she concluded, fingers sifting through his hair. Arthur sighed, dragging his hand over his hair and face.

“I assume his family was slaughtered then. Were you able to get a name?”

“Mika. He’s ten, turning eleven in two months time, at the least.”

“Now, care to explain...this?” he huffed, a brow rising as he lazily gestured to the duo and their small cuddling. Mina laughed, still stroking the short raven locks.

“My apologies. I seem to be reluctant to part from him,” she hummed, her head bending to nuzzle the top of his, “at the risk of revealing a bit of my past...he reminded me of my brother. Coinin was three years my junior, but this one would have been his spitting image,” she explained. Arthur’s eyes bugged, wild curiosity flaring in his eyes at the information. Every little tidbit he could get out of her would help in understanding how she functioned. A snort of derision sounded, drawing the others’ attention towards the male vampire still in the room.

“Trapped in your past...pathetic,” Alucard growled. Mina was unaffected, merely raising a brow at him as a smirk tugged on her face.

“I seem to recall a  _ certain someone _ pining after a human woman who looked strikingly similar to his long dead wife,” she cooed, tapping her chin innocently in thought, “I believe you even went as far as to make her a vampire. Sorry,  _ tried to _ make her one,” she hissed. Her words were venom, and she had struck a dangerous nerve. A low growl bounced off the office walls seconds before Alucard lashed out, his claws coming close to tearing out her throat before a shouted order from Arthur made him freeze. The Hellsing head had jumped to his feet, his eyes filled with amusement despite his angered tone.

“Let her be, Alucard.  _ You _ started it, best not let your  _ own _ emotions get the best of you,” he huffed, lips barely remaining neutral as he struggled to hold back his smirk. The male clicked his tongue in retort, but nonetheless pulled his hand away. Grumbling, he made a snarled comment about him retiring to his coffin before vanishing from the room. As soon as he was gone, Arthur burst out laughing. He was right on one thing; Mina was perfect at keeping Alucard in check, and was definitely bringing him all sorts of new entertainment with the way she so easily ruffled the midian’s feathers. Even Walter was barely containing his chuckles. Mina remained grinning the entire time, but a brief glance out the window made her eyes narrow in distaste. At least the sun wouldn’t shine directly into the office until what seemed to be closer to noon, judging from the position.

“Well, as that’s been settled. Walter, call any orphanages you can to see who can take care of--”

“I don’t want to leave,” a small voice interrupted. Evidently Mika had chosen that moment to wake up fully, and even if he wasn’t cuddling Mina quite so much, his hand clung to hers like a lifeline. All three adults stared at him like he had lost his mind, but he remained straight faced and serious, “I want to stay with Mina.” She pulled a face at that, but said nothing. She didn’t like a fake name said from someone who looked too much like Coinin...

“...Young lad, you are aware of what Miss Mina here is, correct?” Walter asked hesitantly, his brows furrowed in confusion. The boy nodded slowly in answer, eyes unwavering as he stared back at the butler.

“And...you still want to stay with her?” Arthur asked this time, equally befuddled by the child’s words. The Hellsing family was meant to deal with vampires, namely to eradicate them, and grew up knowing what they were, so felt less need to fear them. Mika, however, had just had his entire village slain by the very same creature he now sat in the lap of, showing now fear in those icy blue eyes. Again, he nodded, his grip somehow tightening on her hand. A tense silence took over again before Mina broke it with a loud laugh, hugging the child closer.

“You, sweet one, are surely the oddity. Imagine; a human with a pet vampire, and now a vampire with a pet human. If, you will permit him to be under my custody, Arthur?” she giggled, shifting her crimson gaze towards the still dumbfounded leader. He stared for a moment before once again laughing, the mirth vibrant in his eyes as he pointed at her.

“I expect you to keep him out of trouble then. If he does something, it falls on you,” he warned, grinning like a fool at the twisted situation. She nodded eagerly, coddling the child again, much to his distaste, judging from the look on his face.

“I do have one request,” she said, her tone turning serious and...a bit sad, “I will train him to fight like us if he intends to stay here, but I ask you to teach him what you can until I deem him old enough to walk the night. I have no intentions of turning him, mind you, but let him stay in the sun for awhile longer,” she pleaded softly, stroking his hair again. Arthur agreed to her request, a bit surprised she didn’t wish to change him. A yawn broke from her before she stretched, hefting Mika up to set him back down in her spot, but not before planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Then I’m going to bed. I might not burn in the sun anymore but like any pampered housecat I will fall asleep during the daylight hours,” she chuckled, her once again barefeet patting against the tile as she made to leave. Arthur waved her off, turning his attention back to Mika once she was out of the room.

“Now then, young lad. Let’s get you cleaned up and your rooms situated, hmm?”

. . .

Alucard was brooding. He had been since his first return to the mansion after sneaking out in the first place. The child he could care less about, even knowing this “Mika” would join their dysfunctional family, as Arthur would so eloquently put. No, he had other matters pressing on his mind. And they came in the form of the admittedly most powerful force on the premises, trapped in the sinful package currently dubbed Mina. He hadn’t the faintest idea what had possessed him to act the way he did, watching her decimate that pathetic vampire. She could piss him off and annoy him to no end just as easily as she could rouse his lusts and drive him mad with need. Even sparring with her sated his boredom with her tricks and razor wit. And how she so easily made his blood boil with desire...She was a full force to be reckoned with. It was no wonder her old tutors, those she had considered brothers, had changed their intentions of her.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he ran a hand over his face, his actions halting. His glove. Her scent still clung to it. The tone of his growls changed as he remembered her wanton actions, how easily she had drawn his blood in the throes of passion, her pleasured sighs as he made her bleed in turn. How easily she came for him. His growls turned frustrated again as his pants grew uncomfortably tight at the mere memory of it, and only grew worse as the image of her naked form was dragged forward. He didn’t think even his passed wife held such a form, even with the smallest scars scattered on Mina’s pale flesh. She was a No-Life Queen in her own right, something she had earned the very night she was turned; and by sheer dumb luck, no less.

A feral grin spread to his face as a thought dawned on him. She was perfect to stand by him and take back his throne. As soon as the Hellsing line died out, she would belong to him, if not sooner. And he doubted little would possibly be able to stand in his way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeew! new chapter!  
> like i warned before (unless i forgot), this story is gonna move pretty quick! comments are appreciated, lemme know who loves it!!


	5. Something Wicked

It had been nearly two months since Mina’s first mission, since Mika had joined the organization, and in that time the vampiress had done exactly as was expected of her. She would alternate missions with Alucard with either human soldiers or Walter as her backup, and in her downtime she would keep not only her own boredom, but Alucard’s at bay. But, this day she was growing...antsy. Now, she sat across from Arthur, arms crossed and foot tapping sharply against the tile.

“I assure you, we have been keeping an eye on your lands,” he sighed, shaking his head at her request to check on them.

“And I assure you my familiars are more watchful than you. Something is very wrong, and your soldiers are pathetic and weak. I understand full well they know to fight and kill vampires, but I will not have our deal broken by fools who don’t even know what to watch for!” she hissed, leaning forward as she leapt to her feet and slammed her hands on his desk, “if what I think is happening in fact  _ is, _ then this is a problem I need to handle personally.” Arthur stared at her at her outburst. He didn’t think she had been this gravely serious with him before. She was anxious about something; but he could enquire as to what later. He wasn’t one to back out of a promise or deal, and he wasn’t about to start now. Still…

“...Alright, you can go,” he started, interrupting her as she made to leave, “ _ on one condition _ . Take Alucard with you,” he huffed, leaning back in his seat with a smirk. He was well aware just what sort of tension had been plaguing the two for awhile now; and what sort of person would he be if he didn’t provide his own entertainment every so often?

“...You can’t be serious,” she groaned, giving him a deadpanned expression. His smirk only widened.

“Oh, completely. You’ve been here nearly three months now, surely you should know when I’m jesting by now?” he countered with a nonchalant shrug before rising to his feet. She scowled, knowing exactly what he was planning to do.

“You better not expose Mika to your lifestyle,” she growled, giving Arthur a look that could kill.

“Oh  _ relax _ . Boy’s already in his bed,” he snorted, rolling his eyes at her easily read threat, “now run along. You have your business, and I have mine. Just keep it quiet and I won’t have to deal out any punishments to either of you,” he chirped as he pushed open his office doors. She dramatized her salute to him before vanishing from his office, showing up in the shadows of Alucard’s personal quarters a second later. She had chosen a more bohemian look, her jeans hugging low on her hips and her shirt was floral and loose, flowing gradually from the knot just under her bust towards the back, the sleeves puffy and cinched with elastic at the wrists only to ruffle out again. She even had a gold chain decorating her head. Not finding him anywhere immediately, she stalked towards his coffin, a smirk on her face. If he was going to give her a rude awakening every time they had a mission, then she would just have to return the favor. Her foot slammed against the lid of his coffin as she shouted and hollered, her mischievous grin spread wide across her face as she stepped back and waited. And waited. And waited. Soon her mirth dissipated, and she was about to kick the lid again when she was grabbed from behind, whirled around, and slammed into the floor, the wind rushing from her lungs as her back hit the stone floor.

“I appreciate you not continue beating my resting place,” Alucard growled, keeping her pinned with a hand on her chest. The mirth was back in her eyes as she caught his disheveled appearance, from his slightly mussed hair to his rumpled white button down, even his low hanging and still sinfully tight pants. She snorted as her gaze drifted down. Apparently he was just like any other male in the morning.

“Wow, do you even sleep with that pistol in your pants? I doubt that’s comfortable,” she barely managed to get out between snickers. He didn’t even have to ask what she was talking about, her leg answering for him as her knee rubbed against his apparent morning wood. He only growled instead, his eyelids growing heavy as his hand trailed down to her exposed stomach.

“Care to take it out then?” he purred, his own smirk spreading across his face. She laughed, but didn’t stop her lazy grinding.

“For what begs my attention, it might not...hmm. Actually, it might be a  _ very _ good idea,” she mused, her brows rising as the light bulb went off in her head. Alucard raised a brow at her, curious to what she meant, until she shoved at his shoulders until he ended up beneath her, Mina perched on his stomach with her hands on his chest. He was still curious as he grinned up at her, hands falling to her hips.

“What do you have planned,  _ Maria _ ?” he growled playfully, once again using the name he first heard from her.

“I think one of my old cohorts has woken up,” she sighed, face twisting in her distaste, “my familiars have been feeling...anxious. I think they might be prowling my grounds to get my attention,” she explained, fingers already working to unbutton his shirt.

“And you think covering yourself with another male’s scent would deter them so easily?” he huffed, his hands sliding from her hips until one was settled on the curve of her ass, the other trailing beneath the loose material covering her back.

“If it’ll give them a damn hint, then I’m willing to try anything,” she grumbled, shifting backwards to get the last of the buttons. Any other thoughts fled her mind as he grabbed at her hips again, keeping her in place as he ground harshly against her. She gasped at the sudden motion, her nails pressing hard into his skin, dragging down his chest to his stomach. Growling low, Alucard grabbed her hips tighter, flipping their positions again so he was on top of her, his head bending to her throat as soon as her back hit the stone. She whimpered softly as he dragged his tongue over her sensitive neck, her body arching and pressing against his, hips rocking as her arousal grew. The male didn’t even bother to hold in his groans. It had been far too long since he last tasted her, blood or otherwise, and now he was growing impatient.

Gloved hands wandered about her concealed form, teasing her breasts through her shirt, dancing down to her exposed midriff, swiftly undoing her button and zip to her jeans, then finally sliding a hand down past the denim until he was once more stroking her already dampened folds. Her keening moan was music to his ears as he teased her, stoking the embers of her fire until she was burning again. Still, he couldn’t help making a remark about her dress.

“Do you always wear nothing? That might not be such a good idea if you’re like  _ this _ already,” he purred, dragging a digit particularly slow for emphasis and causing her to moan again.

“Ah...stop talking,” she hissed through her teeth, her brain barely even able to form a coherent thought with the way he was working her. Anything that had managed to form at all was erased as he curled a finger inside of her, a low moan escaping her as her eyes slid shut. Her hand flew to latch onto his forearm as he pressed in a second digit, her now extended claws digging into his skin and staining his shirt a dark red from his blood. A sharp hiss slid through his teeth at the bite of pain that shifted instantly to pleasure, the smell of their lusts almost suffocating. Growling his pleasure, his weight shifted, his free hand dragging down her jeans past her hips and further until he had one of her legs freed, still plunging his fingers and bringing forth those delicious moans. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she glanced down, watching as he bit her skin in a trail down her stomach, leaving behind beads of her precious blood that he lapped away easily. His unused hand moved her bare leg over his shoulder as he dropped further down, finally looking back up at her when he came to a stop just before his mouth could reach her weeping sex. The look in her eyes alone made him crave her all the more, and with a wicked smirk on his face he averted his gaze and descended on her slick folds

Mina’s eyes snapped open immediately at the feeling of his tongue, her hands flying to grab at his hair and tug on the locks as she shrieked. Her hips snapped, the leg strewn over his shoulder bending until her heel was digging into his spine. Her mind was in a complete haze as he greedily drank in her juices, her breaths heavy and staggered as she gulped down air so she could at least  _ think _ properly and  _ oh gods, had his tongue always been that long? _ She didn’t think she could take much more of this. Another cry was drawn from her as he sucked harshly on her clit, the heat in the pit of her stomach threatening to burst again. All it took was a slight pressure to the one spot that made her toes curl, and she came undone. Her back bent away from the stone as she writhed for him again, crying out and whimpering her release. She was reduced to a limp mass by the time she was finished, gulping down air, and opening her eyes only halfway to watch Alucard as he sat up, licking his lips like a wolf just finishing off his meal. He was savoring her flavor and they both knew it. She just hoped he didn’t realize her biggest secret from that much.

Letting out a heavy sigh as she finally caught her breath, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, a small smirk already tugging the corners of her lips. Hopefully he hadn’t found out anything, but she was opting to ignore that much. She had to return the favor after all. Pushing herself higher, her hand pressed to his chest to push him backwards, stopping when he fell back on his ass and she was on all fours between his legs. The smirk spread wider as she trailed a hand down his bare chest and towards the hem of his own pants, crawling just that much closer to nip at his skin as he had done to her, lapping away the blood she drew and relishing in his groans and growls. She trailed lower as he let himself drop until he was propped up by his elbows, watching her intently as she placed open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, and almost losing his mind entirely when she easily undid his pants with only her teeth and tongue. He didn’t even notice his sigh of relief as he was freed from the too tight confines, his head rolling back as she set to teasing him with her own mouth.

She barely noticed his hand tangling into her hair, focussing on the task at hand. His size was certainly daunting, but she shoved the thought to the back of her mind, her weight shifting so she was lying on her stomach. Moaning softly, her fingers were curled around the base of his cock as her tongue dragged across his length, lapping at the precum beading at the head. Her tongue was just as skilled as his was, wrapping and twisting and swirling over his length like any pro, making his growls louder with every second. His grip on her hair tightened when she finally took him into her hot cavern, the noises he was making causing her thighs to clench as the heat there built again. Her fingers pumped and stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, her hands shifting away from his hip to fondle his balls, massaging them softly.

A sharp hiss escaped the male at a particularly hard pull of her mouth. Her hands alone were like magic, knowing exactly where to put pressure to make him groan with need. He tugged at her hair, causing her eyes to open to thin slits and half heartedly glare at him. The look only spurred him, a smirk spreading to his face as he purposefully jerked his hips, driving himself further into her mouth. Her whine of complaint certainly didn’t help him in stopping him from doing it again, but her fangs brushing over his engorged length certainly gave him pause. She wouldn’t…

One look in her eyes said she most definitely would.

Another sharp hiss left him as she scraped her fangs against him again, his eyes swallowing in red as his demon swarmed to the surface, barely contained within Alucard’s mind. He felt her smirk before she pulled off him, her hand replacing her mouth as she grinned. The look faded when she caught how his eyes had changed, and if it could still beat her heart would have been pounding in fear and excitement all at once. Her own demon stirred before rushing forward itself, taking Mina by surprise by how readily it had reacted to his. She didn't think it had ever responded so easily before, or with such ferocity. Her teeth pressed to her bottom lip as she squirmed, her hand still pumping him but her actions slowing from her demon’s confusing response. He growled loudly to get her attention, making her jolt and her hold to slip. The smell of his freshly drawn blood immediately hit her, and her mind was quick to snap. They both moaned as she took him into her mouth again, her hands shifting to press to his hips and taking him deeper than she had before, having to pause to adjust to his girth before taking him in entirely. She felt his fingers curl into her hair again, claws scraping against her scalp, tugging as she bobbed her head at a steady pace. Even his breathing had gone ragged, his eyes never leaving her as he watched, enraptured by her actions. A curse soon slipped through his teeth before his grip on her hair firmed, uncaring of the way her claws dug into his hips as he thrust into her mouth. Her moans sent wicked vibrations through his cock that spurred him on. Another curse was drawn out as his length twitched, her grip on his hips tightening as he came down her throat, her eyes squeezing shut. His mind was in a daze at realizing she had swallowed every drop, his hold softening so she could sit up properly, licking her lips as he had done. The male smirked as she moved to stand up, pulling her pants back on properly, but not letting her button them back before he was dragging her back down on top of him, his smirk stretching wider, hands settling on her ass and the center of her back.

“You certainly seem to know what you’re doing for being a virgin,” he purred. Her eyes immediately widened, narrowing to thin slits as she spat out a curse.

“So what. I may feel lust just like anyone else but as old fashioned as it may be I’m waiting for a proper mate,” she huffed, putting on an air of indifference despite her initial reaction, “nevermind that now. Arthur is making you come with me to scout my grounds,” she added, hands pushing on his chest to stand up, yelping as she was yanked back down. She barely had time to react before his fangs were sinking into her throat, inhaling sharply through her teeth as her arousal started to build again.  _ How the hell was he even doing that _ . Even her demon stirred on the edges of her mind again. She was about to wrench away when he released her on his own, one of his hands tugging his hair to the side and exposing his neck.

“If we’re going to be fooling anyone, might as well make it a bit more convincing,” he hummed, smirking as he waited. Her eyes widened for a moment before she started chuckling, leaning closer so she could reach his neck. Her fangs sunk in slowly, and she ignored the second rise of her lusts as he groaned softly, his hold on her firming. She even tried her best to ignore the other thing firming up just from her bite. Taking only a few pulls of his blood, she pulled back and licked her lips, leaning in close until their noses were almost touching.

“Just get yourself situated. I want to leave as soon as possible,” she hummed, bumping her forehead against his before pushing herself to her feet again, actually managing to button her jeans this time. He chuckled softly, rising to his own feet and readjusting his attire so it sat properly. Contrary to his normal wear, he went without his tie and coat, and his vest was unbuttoned, as well as the first few buttons of his shirt, putting her bite on full display. Mina busied with smoothing her hair back into place, sneaking glances at the male. She rather liked the look for him, but she wasn’t about to admit it out loud. She had looked away for only a moment to find his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling her neck, namely where he had bitten her. She frowned, leaning back into him. She  _ really _ didn’t look forward to whatever might happen, and was dearly hoping it was nothing. Her run of luck was never that good though…

The duo soon vanished from the confines of Alucard’s room, appearing from the shadows they moved through in the forests of Mina’s territory. She immediately knew something was off; it was far too warm for November. Hissing a curse in her old gaelic tongue, her eyes flit about, looking for the vampire making her lands so warm; having control over the elements had its perks. Her grip on Alucard’s arm tightened when she found the direction of the source, but a low growl from the male made her pause before she could have a chance to run off.

“Wait. He already knows we’re here,” he hissed in her ear, his eyes in the same direction Mina had intended to go. Sure enough, the older male was spotted seconds later, leisurely making his way towards Mina, seeming to ignore the fact she was being held by another male.

“My gods, I almost thought you had gone back to sleep, little lamb,” the white haired male drawled, a lazy smirk on his face as he finally came to a stop. Another growl from Alucard wiped that look clean off his face, and his molten crimson gaze fell on the youngest vampire there, confusion warping his features.

“What do you want, Draconis?” Mina hissed at him, pressing as close as she could against Alucard as though seeking comfort. Draconis’s look morphed into a scowl at the action, but he was now focussed back on the female.

“Come now. I believe  _ all three _ of us made our intentions clear,” he drawled, lips twitching as though he would smirk again, “however, I at least know when to take a hint. A shame you had to go to such lengths before I had a fighting chance,” he sighed dramatically, giving a nonchalant shrug only to start laughing, “looks like the little lamb was devoured by a true wolf. I hope the others won’t mind so much.” Mina groaned, bowing her head in embarrassment. At least he was treating her like a sibling again.

Alucard was a different story. His beast was snarling, prowling back and forth in his head at the fact another male had previously staked a claim on  _ his woman _ . Which only made to confuse the vampire at the ferocity of his beast’s own claim. Alucard wanted her, but his beast was certainly more vivacious about the whole thing. He certainly doubted even this fellow would stop him.

“There is, another matter needing attention,” Draconis started again, earning both of their attention, “Word travels fast,  _ Mina _ , and I know who you work for now. Rightly so to shut up those upstarts giving us a worse name, but that’s not my point. Something has been very wrong with attacks lately,” he grumbled, his bad habit of biting his nail creeping back as he bit his thumb. The woman paled; she was right. Something was very wrong with her first mission, and the ones to follow.

“You mean the children and other obvious virgins turning to ghouls,” Alucard hummed, a leer spreading to his face. The other nodded gravely. Whatever was happening was  _ not _ sitting well. Something was very wrong indeed.

“I found something implanted in the skull of a youngun I disposed of recently,” he sighed, pulling his thumb from his teeth to reach into his pocket, removing a small chip, “whatever this is, it’s negating all original laws,” he spat, tossing the chip over. Mina was the one to catch it, her expression a contortion of confusion and anger. Confusion as to what was happening, and anger because she was damn sure Arthur was withholding some obviously vital information. She would worry over that later, however. Something Draconis had said about her relationship status was nagging at her brain.

“Are the others awake yet?” she asked, her eyes narrowed on the moon kissed male. He only smirked, tapping his head. That was all she needed; at least one had woken up as well, and it was one who could find the information he needed no matter how much they tried to hide it. She hissed a curse, mind already working on how she could possibly get out of  _ that _ situation.

“Just get the information you can on whatever that chip is for. You know how to find me when you do,” Draconis hummed in answer, and he was gone a second later, taking the heat with him and allowing the cold to settle back into her territory. Mina turned her attention to the chip in her hand once he was gone, the frown back on her face. Appeared she had quite the bit of work to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW i was bad and missed last week  
> but guess what  
> i'm gonna be nice and give two updates this week to make up for it c':
> 
> comment and review!


	6. Formal Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? two updates!  
> Also, shout out to everyone who has left kudos, and to the duo who have bookmarked this story so far! Lookin at you, Kaiba13Dragon and katnerd666. Thank you both uwu

Arriving back at the manor had left Mina completely drained. Managing to untangle herself from Alucard’s arms, she paced the width of his room, the male watching with a neutral expression but amusement bright in his eyes.

“You're fussing,” he finally hummed after watching her for an extended period of time, the male lounging in his chair with a grin still on his face.

“I am not…” she growled, even though she knew he was right, “If I’m right on who is awake next, then the charade is for naught. His...unique ability is to penetrate any mental shield, no matter how strong it is,” she explained in a rush, still pacing as she spoke. She came to a stop only when Alucard made her by grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, the smirk still on his face.

“Then we forego the charade,” he suggested simply, his hand shifting to curl a finger around a lock of her hair. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared up at him.

“...What are you saying,” she breathed, more demanding than asking.

“I’m saying,” he started, pausing to wrap his other arm around her waist and drag her closer, “that we let both our demons get what they want. Face it Mina, they’re both begging for each other,” he chuckled. She frowned. He was right, but she wasn’t going to admit it out loud. Catching her apprehension, he bent his head to nuzzle her neck, practically purring as she readily responded to the affectionate action.

“If you’re going to be so hesitant about it in such terms, then give me permission to...court you formally, if you will,” he suggested, his voice turning husky as he licked her neck, causing her to whimper softly. She gasped at realizing her head had rolled back to further expose her throat, her hands shoving at his chest so she could  _ fucking think. _ Letting out a shaky sigh as she shook her head to clear it, she afterward turned her gaze up to his, breath hissing. He may have been smirking, but his eyes were completely serious; what was more, she needed to only brush his mind to hear his demon howling for her. For  _ her. _ Screaming for her submission and dominance all at once. She didn’t dare look in herself, knowing already her own demon was demanding the same. Sighing again, she nodded slowly. He was right. And she wasn’t about to deny a part of herself strictly because of her own stubbornness.

“I formally accept your courtship, Count,” she said with a sternness she didn’t think she had at the moment.  She still managed a smirk, her head tilting to the side, “Don’t make me regret those words.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he growled, his grin spreading wide across his face before he bent at the waist, taking her left hand and placing a kiss on her ring finger. A blush immediately rose to her face, and she pulled her hand away as soon as he stood straighter. She cleared her throat as he watched her with a wolfish grin, acting like he had already won her when the games had only just begun.

“I’m going to check on Mika,” she mumbled, turning sharply on her heel and vanishing a second later. She took a moment to lean heavily against Mika’s door before she could enter, placing a hand over her unbeating heart. She couldn’t remember the last time she was...no, she could. She just didn’t  _ want _ to. Shaking her head to clear it, she phased through the boy’s door, finding him sleeping in a ball on his side, but definitely not in his bed. Obviously he had snuck out again to do more studying of the roots she had revealed to him. The reason he held no fear of Mina was in his blood. It was dormant, and with practice and study it would awaken, but her charge was descended from  _ witches _ . She wasn’t sure if even Arthur knew, but was taking the thought with a grain of salt. If he knew, she shouldn’t be surprise.

Smiling softly, she cleaned up his books, stooping to pick him up after and put him back to bed, stroking his hair from his forehead before placing a soft kiss on it. She blinked when he stirred, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes and looking up at her blearily.

“Mina..? What time is it…” he mumbled, his words slurring as he tried to speak properly through his sleep addled brain.

“Shhh, it’s almost two in the morning. Go back to sleep, sweet one,” she cooed softly, gently pushing on his shoulder when he tried sitting up. He nodded slowly, but grabbed at her hand before he fell asleep entirely, clinging to her even as he slept. She chuckled softly, shifting so she sat more comfortably to keep her hand in his as he slept. Her mind traveled back to his first days here. The nightmares had been terrible, and it was nearly every night Mina or even Walter would rush to console the weeping or screaming child. Since giving him tools to learn and awaken his sleeping blood, the nightmares had slowed, to the point where he had confessed to the vampiress that he felt as though he had seen the vampire’s death himself, as though he was the one to do the damages done. It gave him some form of closure, much to her relief, and his sleep had gone from restless to a proper schedule. It would have to change eventually, but there was time for that later.

She stayed by his side for nearly an hour before a touch to her shoulder caught her attention. Turning her head, she found Walter standing behind her, a small smirk on his lips. Her grin flared to life, and she easily slipped her hand free of Mika’s to follow after the butler, eager for another training session. They retained silence until reaching the training grounds, the crisp air biting at their exposed skin. If the past was any indication, then they would be fine in a few minutes. Walter, already donning his black gloves, tossed a fingerless pair of the same ebony to Mina, the female catching them easily. She barely had time to tug them onto her hands before he struck, a mere twitch of his fingers sending the wires to sing across the air, aiming to bind her. She jumped out of the way, a grin splitting across her face as she took control, the wires pulling taut between them as she capture strands in her own grip. He moved to get them back, but she was a step faster, fingers weaving as expertly as his and making to grab his leg, at least, but he saw the aim and avoided it, taking control back again. The back and forth power play took nearly an hour to come to an impasse, both of their breaths labored and idiotic grins on their faces. Mina stood opposite Walter with his throat, left arm, and right leg tangled, while the female had her own throat noosed, as well as her right arm and left ankle. Both were chuckling as they untangled themselves, Walter quickly making his way inside before he could cool off outside and allow the cold to settle into his bones.

“Well, Miss Mina,” he started, dragging a hand over his hand to push back the stubborn strands of raven hair that had come loose during their sparring, “I believe this makes another session, which means you owe me a continuation of your past,” he breathed, finally catching his breath as he gestured at the woman.

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right,” she sighed fanning herself as though to cool off, despite it being entirely unnecessary, “where did I leave off again…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this chapter was pretty short but next week will be longer i promise!  
> this does happen every once in awhile-


	7. Revealed Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeey, new chapter!  
> And new shout out! this goes to Sis365. Thank you for bookmarking!

“Ah yes...I believe I was discussing my family and fiancé,” she hummed, tapping her chin as she plopped into a chair. They were already in the weapons room, Walter busying himself with recoiling his wires while Mina went to polishing and cleaning her gun.

“I recall you saying your parents were...impatient for your nuptials?” Walter chuckled, tossing her a quick glance and a smirk, long enough to see her roll her eyes.

“It was my father. ‘Eighteen and still no babies!’ he used to shout,” she grumbled, mimicking her father with his Irish brogue, “Coinin was fifteen, but I had a tendency to chase away any girls I didn’t approve of. He was a handsome boy and was being taken advantage of half the time. But, I was the oldest, and like any good Irish girl I was to be married by then and have at least three babies. I got my father’s stubbornness and refused to marry if it wasn’t out of love,” she paused a moment, holding her pistol up in the light to see if she missed a spot, “Marcas didn’t come into the picture for another four years.”

“And I take it you were the same age when you died?” the butler asked nonchalantly, his eyes drifting to the corner of the room and spotting their eavesdropper.

“Correct. Marcas was...sweet. He was from a farmer’s family, like me, and da took a shine to him from that alone. He fell ill only a few days after our actual engagement. People back then weren’t far off in calling consumption vampirism, but they couldn’t interpret one symptom from another.”

“Did he die from a vampire?”

“Yes. His blood was consumed slowly day by day for almost four days. His skin grew paler, veins too prominent. He looked half dead by the second day. I woke up to find him dead by the fourth morning. I was stricken with grief and refused to even leave my room no matter how much my family begged. Even Coinin was worried…

“Well, whatever had fed from Marcas apparently wanted more, to the point he had lost his mind. I had finally left my room after two days to a commotion, only to find my father already dead and drained, my mother still being fed on. I turned and ran to be chased, and Coinin only spared me a few moments to get to my room and attempt to hide. I had only just closed the door before he was there,” she paused again, a wry smirk pulling the corners of her lips, “I fought tooth and nail to survive. Punched, kicked, scratched, anything. Biting turned out to be my downfall. I kept my jaws clamped on his arm even when I tasted blood. I thought I really would die then and there, even felt my heart stop, and I remember thinking I could at least be with my family and beloved again. A hunter that had been following the rogue showed up though. The vampire was killed in seconds, too focussed on feeding to notice the stranger.”

“A hunter? That far back?” Walter gaped, a brow rising at the notion.

“Oh, of course. I was told they had been running around for decades, but the amount rises and falls constantly, depending on whose forces are stronger,” she chuckled, starting to piece her gun back together, “Anyway, he killed the vampire, cutting its head and going to burn the body. He thought me dead with the rest if my family, and I told you before what happened there,” she trailed off with a wave of her hand. Walter nodded, remembering she had said the hunter hadn’t given her family a proper funeral and she had gone in a blood rage.

“What happened after the hunter was killed?” he prodded instead, moving to clean his own barely used pistol.

“I was still ravenous, but I had calmed after killing the human. I was nearly blown away at the devastation of losing my family. That was the first time I cried blood. I digress. After I gave them a proper funeral, per pagan customs mind you, I was found by...others. Evidently the hunter wasn’t the only only one tracking down the rogue. Thaddeus was going to kill me too if Draconis hadn’t stopped him. I had killed a hunter even if I didn’t know it, and Thaddeus refused to let a vengeance killing go by. He wanted me dead just to get it over with and ignore the hassle despite his confliction on killing a fresh Childe with no Sire.

“Draconis suggested to take me in, and the three treated me like a family, teaching me how to use my new un-life to the fullest potential. We traveled everywhere for centuries, and I even met Alucard when he was still human, but he was still a child then. I’m surprised he remembered the name I used then,” she chuckled, shaking her head slowly, “I’ve changed my name so often it’s hard to remember what I even started with.” That was a lie. She knew exactly what her name was. But it was connected to a life she didn’t want to remember, “but, after learning all I could under them, I parted ways and went to travel on my own. I went to the places I found interesting again; India, Madagascar, the Americas, before it was named such. The Natives of the time found me fascinating, as vampires of my ilk hadn’t made it quite that far yet. I even returned to Romania, and met with the now ruler of Wallachia. I think I used the same name both times...Anyway, it wasn’t long after I saw him again that he made the Turn, and even less time for me to travel out of Romania to meet with those three again. Their attitude towards me had...changed…”

“I take it they didn’t think of you as a sibling or child anymore?” Walter snickered, tugging the tie from his hair so he could fix it. She laughed, nodding in confirmation.

“Drastically so. I had become a No-Life Queen in my own right in their absence, and they not only wanted me by their side as an Elder, but in their beds as a mate. I refused. I had spent far too long thinking them as family for me to see them as anything else. They only managed to stoke my anger as they made a game of who would claim me first, but I couldn’t leave. I had nowhere else to go. I had already seen the world thrice over, and growing bored I made the decision to slumber, traveling back to my original home in Ireland to do so. I was asleep for four hundred years.”

“I can only imagine how ravenous you must have been upon waking up.”

“I was absolutely starving. I left behind my homelands and sleeping companions after feeding from ten humans within an inch of their lives, making my way to England, which is when I met Wilhelmina and Lucy. Such sweet girls. And Lucy! Oh, she was a peach. Flirted with any man she found attractive and had a pretty penny. Still, she was a sweetheart, and the three of us became fast friends. Neither suspected a thing towards my inhuman nature, and I kept my facade by feeding on a daily basis. I had long since learned not to kill when I fed, so it was a simple task. It was a third time I saw Vlad again, but only in passing. I mourned with Mina in private on Lucy’s passing, only grieving her loss when those bastards cut off her head,” her face twisted into a scowl at the memory, “I made myself scarce then, keeping in the shadows, much to Mina’s dismay, but her mind became occupied when Alucard started his courtship with her. We would often send letters to each other, so I got all those juicy details. I must say, he certainly knew how to woo a woman,” she chuckled, her gaze drifting towards the same corner of the room Walter had glanced at. She knew he was listening in.

“I waited until her return with her husband and the rest of those self proclaimed ‘hunters’ before seeing her in person again. I told her what I was, and her grief returned as she understood everything. She was a dear friend to me through her life, Jonathon none the wiser to my nightly meetings. For someone who claimed himself a hunter he was a complete idiot. But, I continued meeting with her until her death. I was the last one to see her alive. ‘Take my name, Veronica,’ she said, a smile on her aged face, ‘You must be needing a new one. I just pray  _ he _ survived, somehow…’. She really did never stop loving him, even with her marriage to Harker. I took her shortened name and bid her my final goodbyes. She was gone in minutes. After she died, I remained in England long enough to witness her funeral, then went traveling again.”

“What happened during then, might I ask?” Walter hummed, already knowing his answer but asking anyway.

“After another session. I’ll be expecting my own wire set soon,” she snickered, pushing herself to her feet. The extra presence in the room vanished as she stood, and as she stretched her arms and back she realized just how late it had gotten.

“The sun should be rising, if not already. I take it you’re off to bed?” The butler chirped, rising to his own feet after piecing his gun back together and placing the weapon in the proper case.

“Unfortunately. I miss the sun sometimes, but I’ve favored the night far too long. Goodnight, Walter,” she chuckled, waving her hand lazily over her shoulder as she made to exit the room normally. He waved back, a smirk on his face, and he waited a moment to make sure everything in the room was in its proper place before exiting himself, exhaustion nagging at his own brain. His head swam with the new information. He knew of her now pagan roots, how she had been created in tragedy, how powerful she had become both on her own and under the care of these...Elders. He would have to get her to talk more about them the next time they spoke…

. . .

The female yawned loudly as she collapsed into her coffin, her clothes in a heap on the ground just outside of it. Her eyes were drifting shut almost as soon as her head fell onto her pillow. She was asleep in seconds. She “woke up” to find herself back in that damn office, her mind fogged over as though waking from a deep slumber, and tried in near vain to figure out what was happening. The moon was already bloodied over, and she was slumped in the chair she was usually placed in, and found her legs were strewn over the shoulders of her mystery male. Her eyes snapped open immediately as she felt a wickedly long tongue laving at her core, her eyes squeezing shut as she let out a long, low moan. Her eyes opened again in slits to find molten crimson staring back up at her, causing more heat to shoot to her core. She could have orgasmed from that look alone, and she squeezed her eyes shut again, writhing under the touches. Her fingers tangled into the silky locks of her dream lover, another moan escaping her as that tongue did wonderful things to drive her closer to the edge. She even tugged his face closer, her hips jerking, breaths coming in ragged gasps. His fangs scraped against her sensitive, aroused flesh, and the bite of pain was enough to send her spiraling. A keening cry was drawn from her as she arched and writhed, ignoring the fact he was guzzling down her blood as well as her nectar. Mina’s breaths were labored as she came down from her high, only to jolt back to the situation to find he was still lapping at her core.

“W-wait a…l-let me rest…!” she gasped, her sentence cutting off by a loud moan, the heat building back up alarmingly fast, and in seconds she was crashing into another. And another. And another. He didn’t let up until after she was a twitching and whimpering puddle of goo, her legs limp and pushing up easily as the male pushed himself up to his feet, her knees meeting her chest. She whimpered as he pushed his clothed arousal against her too sensitive and swollen folds, tears pricking at her eyes as he rutted against her. It was all too much; she thought she was going to go mad with the torrent of pleasure. She blinked as the motions stopped, a small, almost worried growl emitting from the male before he was nuzzling her face. Her eyes widened in confusion, pulling back to at least turn her head to see his face, for once. She only saw the glowing crimson of his eyes, and her brows furrowed before she gasped. She recognized those eyes. Not wanting to break the moment, she instead pulled his face back, nuzzling his jaw softly.

“I’m alright. Just...give me a moment to recover,” she cooed, giving a sharp bite to his neck that earned her a low growl. She hummed, finally managing to untangle her fingers from his hair and letting her legs drop from his shoulders. She pushed him backwards until he was practically sitting on the desk, and she caught his eyes going wide as she moved from her position in the chair and onto her knees before him. Her hands felt over his thighs towards the waistband of his slacks, a low growl of warning emitting from his throat. Frowning in confusion, she looked up, head tilting to the side. Her frown deepened as he shook his head, bending to pull her up to her feet. She understood his warning as his image, darkened as it was, began to fade. She was waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthier chapter yay!!  
> Aaaaaaand to answer some comments!!
> 
> To Calender: i'm glad you like it so far!! Hellsing is my favorite manga and this fanfic has been in my head for a hella long time! i've had to revamp it like five times, haha. And never let a lack of popularity for a fandom hold you back! if you wanna write just go for it! i keep a mindset that the fics i write are for me, makes it easier to crank it out, haha
> 
> Aaaaand to katnerd666: if course I notice! mostly because i get alerts when someone does. I'm glad you like it so far though!


	8. To Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano! All oc's are mine uwu

A low moan escaped the female as she struggled to open her eyes, her hand lifting from her side to rub at her barely opened eyes, forcing herself into further consciousness. At least this dream didn’t end with her only sexually frustrated. She did, however, notice a distinct tingling between her thighs and a well known slickness to boot. Groaning again, she shifted carefully enough onto her side to push open her coffin lid, peeking outside to find her meal had already been delivered, and was resting by the boot of the male who was now formally courting her. A small huff left her, and she debated going back to sleep, but knew it would be in vain if Alucard was there to pester her already. So, she instead shoved open her coffin lid, managing to push herself onto her elbows before her thighs protested the movement.

“You need to get your demon under control,” she grumbled, waving lazily at the chuckling male, snatching the blood pack offered in answer.

“What happens when he’s in control is not all my fault. Though, judging from the noises you were making in your sleep you didn’t seem to dislike it entirely,” he snickered, chewing on the straw of his own blood pack. Mina groaned, flopping back down in her bed and resting her arm over her eyes.

“My legs feel numb. I had to beg for him to let up and he wouldn’t listen,” she groaned, pushing herself into a seated position despite the screaming of her muscles. She scooted back until she could hunch over, stretching her arms and legs out to end with only more protesting muscles, and she muttered curses in Gaelic as she stuck a straw in her blood pack. She felt exhausted, but better than she actually had in weeks. A movement to her side made her glance over, and she raised a brow to find Alucard moving from his chair to sit next to her coffin directly, his hand reaching over and grabbing her upper thigh. She flinched at the touch to the tender muscles, and he only chuckled in answer.

“I certainly hope you can walk. Of course, this should be a bit of a preview of what to expect if you end up becoming mine,” he purred, giving a nonchalant shrug. She blanched at the thought. She didn’t think she could stand at the moment without shaking; and that had just been from a  _ very good  _ and  _ very real _ dream.

“Thank God I’m not human. I don’t think I would be able to walk for a month,” she mumbled, shaking her head slowly. Catching the grin on his face, she blanched again, “watch it. If I’m going to be incapacitated then I’m dragging you down with me,” she snapped, jabbing a finger at him. It was becoming very hard to ignore the way his fingers were slowly massaging the sore muscles in the thigh he was holding.

“I would expect nothing less from my queen,” he snickered, taking another drink from his own blood bag and continuing his ministrations. A silence fell over them after that, and Mina soon found herself leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She had grown so consumed by the companionable silence that the knock on her door made her jolt, her head whipping up to stare over at the barricade. A low growl was already emitting from Alucard at the intrusion, his hand moving from her thigh to curl around her torso, mostly to cover her naked self from possible prying eyes. Walter entered the room a second later, blinking in surprise at finding both residents vampires practically  _ cuddling _ . He was missing something, but he would have to ask more about it later.

“Pardon the intrusion, but a mission has just come up that requires  _ both _ of you,” he said sternly, bowing his head in apology. They both perked up, crimson eyes practically glowing in their curiosity, and Mina couldn’t help feeling thankful for the little massage she received as she stood up and went straight to her dresser for a set of clothes, ignoring the growl from the male at showing her nudity to another.

“Oh  _ relax _ . He’s seen me naked plenty before, and if someone was to initiate something it would be me,” she scoffed at him, her voice muffling as she pulled a black wife-beater over her head, the material hugging her tightly. She snickered when Walter cleared his throat to ease some of the tension, muttering something about not poking angry bears before leaving the room, the small blush growing on his face definitely not going unnoticed. Laughing, Mina went to pull on a pair of jeans before remembering her nightly musings, causing her to groan. She should probably clean up first…

. . .

“They were... _ what?” _ Arthur blanched upon his butler’s rushed words, his brows shooting up and a grin spreading wide across his face, threatening to burst into laughter at any second. His most fearsome pet vampire and his newest even stronger hire, were practically  _ cuddling _ in the woman’s room.

“I’m not one to stammer or mumble, sir, nor am I one to repeat myself,” Walter sighed, his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I fear the worst if this progresses.”

“Nonsense!” Arthur huffed, a half hearted pout pulling down the corners of his lips, “They might both be chaotic, but that woman still manages to retain her humanity. You told me yourself she said she trained not to kill when she fed from humans. Not to mention she befriended humans, and need I mention the boy?” he chided, his grin stretching back with each word. Walter scowled. He could only pray nothing bad happened, should this tryst develope into something...infinitely more dangerous. A low hiss of power pulled the butler from his musings, violet hues drifting towards the duo as the molded from the shadows, shaking off the nagging shock at seeing Alucard’s hand resting almost  _ possessively _ on Mina’s hip, also taking note how the female’s body was leaning ever so slightly towards the male. This was definitely progressing beyond a passing fling, and the worry once more began to nag at Walter’s mind.

“Ah, good to see you two here in a timely manner for once,” Arthur chanted, both ignoring the passive aggressive comment. Mina’s floor length, flowing, and once more bohemian, skirt sifted with each step as she left Alucard’s side, a grin threatening to spread across her face as she slapped her palms onto the desk, leaning closer to the human with excited eyes.

“Tell me everything. If this is going to be a mission where both your trump cards are possibly required, then we’re all ears,” she half growled and purred, the male of her species sharing her eagerness, but hiding far less. Arthur smirked, steepling his fingers as his elbows rested on the armrests of his chair.

“You two will be traveling to Ireland to do...mostly recon. I want to use you two strictly as a last resort,” Arthur started, his eyes narrowing in warning in case they thought they could cause some mayhem. His grin twitched wider at their downtrodden expressions, “There has been reports of...odd activity. I know he is, but Mina, how familiar are you when it comes to the true blooded Wolves?” That startled her. She knew immediately what he referred to from the way he emphasized that one word.

“The  _ loup garou? _ Why on earth would the Kings be causing such commotion? As far as I was concerned they hunted animals like any normal wolf would,” she growled. Something was fishy. She sincerely hoped the lycans were not the problem; she had befriended a pack in her old home.

“Kings…? ...We’ll come back to that. But, no, they are not the ultimate problem here. In fact, they’re the ones who made the distress call,” Arthur hummed, sliding forward a manilla folder with the necessary information, “some of their numbers are...dwindling. One or two every so often is normal for them, pack mentality and all, but they are losing tribes at an alarming rate. It’s troubling them immensely, and is in turn troubling me.”

“Rightly so. The Kings are paranormal law,” Mina snorted, chewing on her bottom lip, “if someone breaks a code of conduct, they’re judged by them. My kind has their own laws and punishments, so we leave each other alone.” She smirked then, raising an inquisitive brow, “So what does this mean? Must be quite troubling indeed if they request the help of humans and his pet vampires.”

“It’s because humans or more pet vampires are the problem,” Alucard interjected. This situation sat wrong with him as well. Arthur merely nodded in confirmation.

“It’s what we fear. Hence, you two will be doing recon. If humans are involved or not, I want to know before anything is done,” the Hellsing Head warned, pointing to each vampire and earning more grumbles of discontent, “I want this handled in a clean manner,  _ especially _ if it turns out humans are the cause. And since you seem more familiar, I’m trusting you with meeting the lycans, Mina,” he added, pointing to the female and earning a small salute, “good. Now, get your bags packed children. You’re going on a little trip.”

. . .

“I still don’t understand why he didn’t just send you or me with only Walter or some humans as back up,” grumbled the female as she slumped in her seat, arms and legs crossed and a pout on her face. It had taken little more than an hour to pack, weapons included, get to the airport, sneak both of their coffins on the plane, and have both vampires situated in a private jet. Alucard smirked at her, reclining almost lazily in his own seat across from her, swirling around the crimson in his wine glass, the contents decidedly not wine if the smell was any indication.

“I doubt he required anything beyond us, especially with your knowledge of the lycans in Ireland,” the male only hummed, taking a sip of the contents in his glass, finally. Still pouting, Mina dragged her eyes away from the window and towards the male, already taking note of his wardrobe change. Doing away with his normal reds, he traded in for a black suit, pants as sinfully snug as ever, and a fine pressed button down completed the look, the color a beautiful wine red. She forced down the growl at the sight of his exposed throat, his tie missing and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His glasses were still perched in their normal spot, his hair just brushing his shoulders. He looked damn good in her eyes, and she had to resist jumping him. That should have been allowed, given the fact he was formally courting her now…

Sighing again about the annoyance of it all, she managed to tear her gaze away, almost physically feeling the male’s eyes on her anyway. She swallowed thickly past the building lump in her throat, her thighs pressing tighter together as that familiar curl of heat settled in her lower stomach. How the hell was he even  _ doing _ that? A single look was making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. Her foot even started to tap in agitation until she had enough, jumping up from her seat and stalking over towards the male. His grin stretched to almost Cheshire proportions as she snatched his glass and set it down, taking a spot on his lap a second later, her knees hugging his hips.

“Can I help you with something?” he only purred in answer, dragging his hands from the armrests of his chair and letting them drop to her thighs.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you? You’re the one who won’t stop staring at me,” she huffed, deft fingers already working to unbutton his shirt. He growled low, his thumbs pressing into her thighs and rubbing circles into them through her skirts. His growls grew louder when her lips and teeth went for his exposed throat, slicing the skin in light scratches and lapping away the small beads of blood that formed in her wake. His hands were quick to tug at her skirts the more she bit him, his growls turning annoyed at finding the material stuck under her knees. Chuckling at his reaction, and not wanting him to tear her clothes, she shifted her weight away from him, tugging the cloth away from her legs before sitting again, her skirt pooling behind her as her thighs became exposed. She returned his smirk as his hand fell back to her legs, dragging his fingers up the smooth, pale limbs until he was dragging her closer with his hands curved around the soft mounds of her rear. Her moan was hard to ignore as her naked sex was pressed against his quickly growing organ through his pants, her breath escaping her lungs in a heavy rush. Their lust filled growls soon filled the cabin space, hands roaming and exploring the other’s bodies, hips grinding and rocking against each other.

Mina’s needy moan swam in Alucard’s head as he bent to her throat, teasing her pulse point with his teeth and tongue. His fangs flashed in the light as he readied to divulge in her succulent life essence, only for both vampires to groan in irritation as the pilot clicked on the overhead and announce they were landing. Annoyed expression were on both their faces as Alucard sat straight, his hands remaining on the female’s backside. She glanced down at him, a smirk tugging the corners of her lips back up.

“Relax. We can continue in the privacy of our hotel,” she hummed. That got him grinning again. Climbing off his lap, she straightened her clothes back out and snatched his long forgotten glass, slugging back the remaining “wine” before setting the fragile object back down. The silent tension was thick as they waited for the plane to land, Mina’s foot tapping again in impatience, and nearly jumping out of the plane as soon as the door was opened. A car was already waiting for them...with Walter and Arthur standing beside it. Alucard seemed unfazed, but Mina was at a complete loss.

“We left while you were packing. Got here a few minutes before you did,” Arthur chirped, answering the questions he could see written all over the woman’s face. Apparently they had taken commercial and left the private for the vampires; at least that was the conclusion Mina came up with. Not wanting to know the reason they didn’t all just fly together, she merely shook her head and stalked towards the car, now more frustrated to not be getting that alone time so easily. A clap on her shoulder made her flinch, glaring daggers at her employer and the culprit.

“Oh, chin up old girl! I would hate to get in the way of things,” he hummed. She blinked. He was either far too sharp, or Walter said something to him. Probably a bit of both. Rolling her eyes, she merely climbed into the passenger’s seat of the car, seeming to whip out her own pair of shades from seemingly nowhere and sliding them onto her face. She wasn’t about to trap herself in the backseat with a sexually frustrated vampire and two humans having to suffer through it. She settled for waiting for their luggage to be loaded, her brow raising as Arthur directed Walter for an address to a hotel she knew was in the shadier part of where they were headed, and she growled low to shut him up before he could even  _ think  _ to finish that sentence. All eyes were now on the smirking female.

“I don’t delve often, but what do you take me for? I’ve been alive for over a thousand years. Did you honestly think I didn’t know how to save my money?” she purred, tilting down her sunglasses with a raised brow.

“The point is to be less conspicuous,” Walter chided, lips tugging into a frown. Mina only laughed.

“Relax. This is my own money we’ll be spending, no funding from the Queen.”

“Which means no tracking it back to Hellsing. Well played, Mina my dear,” Arthur guffawed, a grin spreading wide across his face. Mina’s grin turned positively smug as she faced forward, pushing her glasses back up her face, rolling her window down, and enjoying the breeze on her face as they took off towards  _ her _ designated destination. No matter how many time she traveled away from it, she always remembered the smells of her homeland; the fresh rain that never seemed to leave even on a sunny day, crisp green grass, the turned soil of farmlands that surrounded the countryside. She missed it dearly every time she left it. The group traveled in silence, Mina and Walter up front with Arthur and Alucard in the back. The woman felt eyes on her the entire trip, causing to every so often shift subtly in her spot. She was growing more frustrated by the second, to the point she didn’t even think to stop the sigh of relief as Walter pulled in front of the hotel she directed him to.

And despite her status in Hellsing ranking, she was the first to stroll in, pleasantly surprised Arthur was allowing her to do so.

Strolling right up to the front desk, it was as if her bohemian appearance melted with each step until the sharp clack of stilettos sounded on the tile, black pantyhose covering her long, pale legs, the brief hints of a garter belt holding them up from the slit in her almost floor length gown. The material hugged her lovingly, the backline falling low and showing a spattering of her scars from her fights with those able to cause her scarring, before the material curled around her neck, the neckline drooping but bundled from the excess material. A silver cross with a single ruby in the center hung from a silver chain to rest in the hollow of her throat, a similar chain wrapped about her left wrist, the metal tinging as her hands rose to sweep her hair up into a tight bun, the locks held in place with black chopsticks, decorative beads swinging from the ends, the rubies glinting in the light. Her shoulders shrugged as her hands flowed down, as though tugging on a coat, and sure enough a long coat molded onto her frame, her hands smoothing over the softened fox fur trimming the lapels. She looked like a woman of business despite the sheer sexual magnitude she oozed from her very being, and the bellhop raised his head to be struck dumb as his green eyes settled on the female, the vampire holding a confident smirk on her reddened lips as she raised a hand to tilt down her glasses.

“Pardon the late arrival. My group and I wish for some rooms,” she purred, the look on her face positively seductive as she eyed the human like something to eat, causing the poor boy to blush, “Be a lamb and set us up in some?”

“R-right away, erm...miss…” he stammered, her smirk widening as she caught the rapid beat of his heart. Arthur was already barely containing his laughter, and it became all the more so as Alucard approached, looking the classy gentleman himself in his black suit and white over coat merely draped over his shoulders, his hand settling on the small of her back and his posture screaming possessive as he leaned down, as though whispering something to her as his lips brushed her throat.

“Mind yourself, dear. You’ll give the poor boy a heart attack,” he purred, evidently playing the role of “spouse” as she turned and kissed under his jaw.

“Apologies, love. You know how I can tease,” she cooed. Arthur coughed to hide his laughter before he burst. The now even more flustered human turned to retrieve a set of keys, his blush a stark contrast to the freckles on his face. He barely started to stammer out the cost of the rooms before Mina was placing money on the counter. She wasn’t lying when it came to knowing how to invest. Snatching the keys, she winked at the human, and Arthur coughed again - even Walter cleared his throat - as his face grew an impossible shade of red, looking ready to pass out at any second. It was clear the Hellsing head was struggling the entire way towards the elevator, practically shaking with effort, his face tinged red, and as soon as the doors were shut he started laughing so hard he had doubled over.

“Marvelous! Simply fantastic! Well acted, my dear!” he barked, slapping his hand against the wall as he guffawed. Mina was as smug as smug could be at his reaction and the bellhop’s. It could be so entertaining to tease humans like that. Even Walter was chuckling to himself, though was doing a poor job of hiding it. And she certainly didn’t miss the way Alucard’s beast was prowling in his head, knowing full well it was out of jealousy and possession from her flirting with another male. Arthur had managed to collect himself, for the most part, as the elevator came to a stop, leading them to another hallway that lead to the suites. The female was the one to unlock the door, letting out a sigh of content as she removed her coat and waltzed inside. Walter was quick to exit once he knew his master was safely deposited, going back to the main floor to retrieve the luggage, special and otherwise. The suite itself held two bedrooms, set up almost like an apartment as opposed to a hotel room, complete with a living area and small kitchen, if it could be called that - it only had a sink, microwave, and mini fridge. Mina was already busy with exploring the space, once more barefoot as she wandered from room to room, until the male of her species stopped her, practically hefting her off the ground to do so. She was antsy about something; even Arthur could see that much.

“What seems to be the trouble?” he merely hummed, as though making light conversation. Mina twitched.

“Personal problem. This is normal,” she huffed. A glance from his master was all that was needed, and Alucard delved into the woman’s mind. He had barely brushed the surface before hearing the words of...something. Ah, the American fellow. Poe. She was reciting poems. And rather loudly at that. Frowning, he attempted to dive deeper, only to be met with the notes of...what even was that? Camille? It was harsh, loud...ah, that piece. She was trying to hide something, and he wanted to find out what. He had made to go deeper when something very important made him pause.

Her mental shields were down entirely. He was only being met with layers and layers of music and citations. What was more her demon wasn’t properly locked up. He jolted out of her head just as it started to stir.

Letting out a huff, he released her, and she immediately went to wandering again, trying to keep herself occupied despite the annoying pacing.

“Well?” Arthur huffed out, raising a brow at his servant.

“Something has her riled. Her shields were down completely but I found nothing but citations of written work and music.” He smirked. He wasn’t about to mention her demon was dangerously close to the surface. He would ask her about it later; or at the very least take advantage of it. Arthur, on the other hand, was even more intrigued. There  _ had _ to be a reason she would leave herself exposed in such a way. He glanced up when his servant stiffened, eyes growing wide, seconds before a crash was heard in one of the rooms, the door to it slamming shut. Even the human could feel the waves of power as a barrier was erected in the room.

“What the devil..?!” he blanched, jumping to his feet to investigate, only to be stopped by the other human on this excursion.

“I think it best we sit this one out, sir,” Walter hummed, gently pushing on his master’s shoulder to get him to sit back down. Alucard’s growling erupted as soon as the shields were drawn up, practically prowling outside of the room Mina had secluded herself in. His relief was short lived when she allowed him passage to find another male in the room, holding  _ his woman _ by her throat in an obviously dominate action.

“Well, at least he seems serious, my little jewel…”

. . .

Mina had begun her wanderings as soon as Alucard had let her go, his voice and Arthur filtering to her ears but their words either unheard or ignored as she kept her mind occupied. She couldn’t let her thoughts be hidden; it would have been--

“ _ Hello, my little jewel _ .”

Shit.

Mina didn’t even get a chance to shriek her anger before he was on her, wild red hair all she could see. A crash from a broken lamp was heard as she was slammed into the wall, her palms slapping the surface to pull up a barrier. She didn’t need Arthur or Walter tangling with this one.

“Since when do you travel with humans, jewel?” Keon hummed, drawing his scruffy face closer to the female in his grasp, “there must be a reason...blasted, turn down that wretched music!” he suddenly spat. He had attempted to delve in her head to find the answers he wanted only to be met with her usual antics. She had picked new pieces to boot, and it was grating on his own ears. He bolted from her mind before he got a headache.

“You should know my tricks by now. Did you really think I didn’t know you were coming as soon as I entered Ireland?” Mina cooed, knowing from his expression and recoil her tricks had worked again.

“Draconis warned you? I knew he would. I don’t have to read his mind to know his predictability,” the redhead drawled, drawing ever closer towards his self proclaimed mate and making to inhale the scent he oh so missed. Something was  _ very  _ wrong as soon as he inhaled, and he recoiled again at the foreign scent clinging to tightly to her.  _ When the fuck did she take a mate? _ Especially when he had made his intentions blatantly clear?

“Confused, Keon?” she purred, pulling him from his befuddled and angered thoughts. A loud growl alerted them both to the presence pacing outside the door, and Mina’s smirk grew. If she thought  _ those three _ were possessive…

“You swore never to take a mate, my Irish jewel,” he hissed, diving back into her mind and ignoring her whimper of pain as he forced his way in, seeking the lie he prayed she was telling. Her hand twitched, and the male from outside stormed in, his relief short lived when he saw Mina’s obvious discomfort at Keon’s mental riffling.

“Well. At least he seems serious, my little jewel…” He huffed, his voice dripping with ice and venom, still seeking the lie in her head. This other male had very obviously staked a claim; his beast’s anger and call for Keon’s blood practically suffocating even  _ him _ . This stranger was young, but he was powerful. How strong, he had yet to determine, but he would sure as hell find out.

The growls tore from Alucard’s throat as he rushed forward, shoving the red headed elder away from Mina and dragging her close to his side. His beast was torn between tearing apart the male that dared to touch her in such a manner, and comforting his clearly pained and distressed potential mate. His eyes were burning molten crimson as he glared at the other currently picking himself up from the ground, a small crater in the wall from the impact he made. A sharp intake of breath made his gaze flicker towards Mina, his brows furrowing as she quickly gulped down air, her eyes dazed. Keon had driven into her mind so forcefully to find answers, and then torn away just as harshly; she was lucky she wasn’t human. That sort of mental damage would have crippled her otherwise. Her hands clung to Alucard’s arm to anchor herself to  _ something _ , and she managed to calm faster at the gentle coaxing of his mind over hers, settling her beast; and more importantly his. The call for blood was still thick in the air, and her own beast was responding to it. It  _ wanted _ Alucard to fight for her, to punish the other male for his unwanted advances.

A ragged cough brought their attentions back to Keon as he finally hauled himself back up to his feet, the back of his hand dragging over the corner of his mouth and wiping away the line of blood there. His own glare was set hard in his face, his line of sight fixed on Alucard, sizing up the younger male. Mina barely got out a shout of protest before he delved into the Prince’s mind, her hands gripping tighter to him, preparing for the worst. She knew he had forced his way in as he did with anyone who opposed him, bent on breaking their minds to his will. She didn’t expect Alucard to start laughing, or the actually  _ fearful _ expression starting to pass over Keon’s face. Her hold was shaken loose only for his arm to curl around her waist and drag her against his side, the grin still wide across his face.

“It might not be official, but this one is  _ mine _ ,” he half growled, his eyes remaining locked on the male, even as his lips went to her throat, brushing over the same spot he had bitten to fool the white haired one, ignoring the way she whimpered in a far from pained manner and arched towards him. There would be time for that later. Keon, however, stared on with ever growing fear. He had only brushed Alucard’s mind to hear his beast howling for his death, to see all the ways he wanted to torture the mind reader for touching Mina in such a way. And the  _ voices _ . Just how many lives had this man consumed…? The Elder didn’t think even  _ he  _ had eaten so many. Even knowing Alucard was on a leash, this vampire was a force to be reckoned with. The only other sources of darkness and raw power he had seen had been in the Alpha...and Mina.

Not another move could be made as the red head vanished, tail tucked between his legs. His jewel was already a wild power hidden behind a cool facade, and the one courting her was hiding nothing. He was barely contained, ready to release that power with a single word. Keon wasn’t about to take any chances. The pair remaining stood still, waiting in case it had been a trick, and Mina sighed in relief at finding nothing. She motioned to drop the barrier when Alucard stopped her, his arm curling tighter around her waist the same time his head bent to crush his lips against hers. Ruby eyes went wide in shock; only his demon had kissed her during her dreams. She soon found herself melting into the contact, eyes drifting shut and her arms curling around his neck, effectively sealing any spaces between them. She shivered as his chest vibrated with possessive growls, hands roaming over her curves through her form fitting gown and making her squirm. The fact her demon was so readily responding took her by surprise, but she wasn’t caring at the moment. Especially with the way his hands roamed her frame so easily; almost as if it were more than two touching her. Despite not needing to breathe, she still pulled away with a gasp, her head spinning from the dizzying array of sensations. She barely had a moment to gather her thoughts before he was kissing her again with a fierce dominance that made her reel for different reasons.

His arms curled tightly around her again before hefting her from the ground, ignoring her mewl of surprise as he dropped her onto the bed, keeping the contact all the while. He was smart enough to know she would  _ never _ accept the actions and advances from Keon or the other two she mentioned, but his beast was harder to convince. They would make damn sure she knew she was  _ his _ . His growls were unceasing as he continued touching her, learning every little spot that brought out those pleasant little moans and made her squirm under him. His hand easily removed the decorative chopsticks keeping her loosened hair in place, letting the locks tumble free only to be tangled around his fingers. His other hand busied with undoing the knot keeping her dress around her neck, growls growing in volume when it came undone and deft fingers could tug down the ebony colored material and reveal her milk white skin. She was gasping again as he broke the kiss, laving his tongue along the length of her neck, almost able to taste the blood flowing beneath the surface, begging to be able to hear her heart race with it. He settled for her moans, those alone being music to his ears.

Reddened and lust filled eyes drifted down towards the male as he started to trail down her exposed chest, seeing only a brief hint of his fangs before they were sinking into the curve of her breast, just above her unbeating heart. She shrieked, her back arching away from the mattress and pressing his fangs deeper, only making her writhe more beneath him. She felt she could go mad already, their demons feeding off each other in near desperation. His beast’s possession was making her own cry for the attention, playing perfectly into his hands. Her fingers grappled onto the sheets, breaths ragged with her whimpers and cries as he removed his fangs, shuddering as she watched him lap the blood clinging to his lips;  _ her  _ blood. She made to move and answer his actions when a low growl stopped her, making her freeze entirely. His eyes were molten as he stared down at her, but the look was enough; he was claiming her before anyone else could touch her again in a way neither would approve of. Whimpering, she craned her neck back in submission, his warning growls turning pleased as he bent back to bite her again, moving from her neck, to her breast again, and further down her torso, tugging her dress further down over her hips to trail down to her thigh. She was covered in his bites by the time he came to a stop at her opposite ankle, fingers curled around her foot with his thumb pressing into the arch, lips brushing the mark he had left, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips at her expression. She was a whimpering mess, her face flushed, chest rising and falling with labored gasps and moans, eyes glazed with lust and fangs at their full length. Alucard’s demon was sated for now, content their message had been made  _ quite _ clear, but it was obvious that Mina was nowhere near sated.

Keeping her foot in his grip, he kept her legs spread until he was settled in the cradle of her thighs, only letting her go as she dragged him fully on top of her and pressed their lips together again. Her arms curled around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair, her tongue warring with his for dominance. A moan made their lips tingle as he ground against her, her hips rocking in answer. He kept their lips locked as he shifted his weight away from her, her whine of protest dying in her throat as he only moved enough to shove his hand between them and press his fingers against her dripping folds and making her shriek again. Gloved digits immediately set to teasing the soaked, aroused flesh, outlining the outer edges of her sex before pressing a single finger inside. A strangled moan slipped from her as her hips jerked, tightening around him almost instantly. Her breaths panted, voice dying out from her constant moaning and crying, as he massaged her inner walls, putting pressure in all the right spots. She was digging her claws into him in seconds, her back arching, eyes going wide and wild as she came around his finger, his name on her lips like a sweet melody. A low hiss slipped between his teeth as she dragged her claws over his back, tearing into his clothes and easily drawing his blood. Ignoring the sting from pain to pleasure, he shifted his hand to plunge two fingers back into her, groaning low in his throat to find her still so wet. He began thrusting his fingers again, enraptured as she writhed beneath him, hips rocking into his hand. It took little coaxing for her to climb back to the edge, her hands clambering over his arms to his shoulders to tug him back down towards her reach, and he groaned low again as her fangs sunk deeply into his exposed neck. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, she was crashing into another orgasm, and more to follow as he continued his ministrations to her soon aching and swollen sex.

Pulling his hand away as she lie limp, he brought his gloved hand up to his face, inhaling her scent before lapping at the digits with a smirk. She was still gasping for air, her body contorted so her face was buried in a pillow, upper body twisted so she was on her side, and her legs bent at her knees with her soaked thighs pressed together. There was certainly no denying his claim of her now; at least when it came to her own mind. Dropping his hand from his face, he started to trace images over her thigh, gaze catching the random white lines, and pausing at a particularly gruesome but still faded line.

“Russia, 1382,” she said softly, settling one of her hands on his and shifting it over to other scars, pointing out ones from the same time, “I had a run in with a hunter. He was still a novice and more trained for the witch hunts, but knew enough of the properties of silver. Got in a few lucky shots with a crossbow,” she explained, letting his hand come to a stop at her upper arm. He chuckled, moving his fingers to a jagged mark on her stomach.

“Someone must have gotten very close for this one,” he hummed, tracing the edges of the scar. She chuckled softly, the sound almost a hum in her dazed state.

“India, 1224. A maharaja thought I had lead his first bride-to-be to betrayal by sleeping with her. Which I did, but only to get her blood. She was a passionate one though. When I tried to escape he had managed to get close enough to stab me with a decorative dagger. Imagine his surprise when I retaliated,” she giggled, her hand gesturing towards her groin in a slicing motion, indicating just how she had retaliated. He laughed.

“I can’t imagine his harem was very significant after that,” he hummed, body shifting until he was on his side and facing her, fingers still tracing her skin. She sighed, shifting closer until her forehead was bumping against his chest.

“I should probably let the barrier down. Arthur is getting antsy,” she mumbled, chuckling when she earned a possessive growl in answer. She merely shifted high enough to kiss the spot where she had bitten him before twisting towards the head of the bed. After  _ that _ little tryst then like hell would he be letting other males see her naked again. Once she was securely under the blankets and Alucard had managed to control his behavior, she dropped the barrier; and both Walter and Arthur came tumbling into the room a second after, as though they had been trying to bust open the door. Well, Arthur was more likely trying to listen to what was happening. Quickly detangling themselves and readjusting their attire, Arthur cleared his throat with an embarrassed grin. He was definitely just trying to listen in.

“Gave us quite the scare, Mina my dear. You’ve had that barrier up for near three hours now,” he hummed, raising a brow and giving a knowing grin at the two vampires. They were most definitely cuddling; that, or Alucard was being defensive of her from prying eyes, if her discarded dress on the ground was any indication. She laughed, shifting in her spot to sit up a bit higher, ignoring the growl from Alucard for her to stay put before she exposed herself by accident.

“My apologies. There were a few problems to be handled,” she answered, being as vague as possible. She knew the next question coming, but saw no harm in warning Arthur of the possible threat of the last Elder.

“Might I ask as to why you left yourself so exposed earlier?” She knew it. Smirking, she nodded, her head falling to the male vampire’s shoulder as her eyes closed.

“I’ve hinted at them with Walter before, but I might as well warn you…” she started, a small frown on her face. This might not end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, we meet the next elder in ireland! trust me, the last is the worst. you'll see. and again, thia story moves preeeetty quickly so sorry if i jump a lot-  
> lemme know what you guys think!


	9. Dreams and Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano!

“I assume you mean these Elder folk?” Arthur hummed. He had taken a seat in a chair he had dragged closer to the bed so he could hear her and be comfortable. Like Hell he would sit anywhere on that bed with Alucard very clearly having made a claim on the woman, if the visible bites were any indication. Vampires were possessive already; never mind when there was a potential mate involved. Even if the male was Arthur’s servant, it would take a very finite command if the Hellsing head didn’t want to be dismembered. She nodded in answer.

“It was the eldest that made me so troubled about my territory. Draconis. His talent is control of elements, but he prefers fire. Apparently he was born human in a warm place, or so he’s told me. He used to often miss the climate, and if the temperature on my lands was any indication he still does,” she explained, her eyes still closed as though she were merely resting. She was still mentally exhausted from Keon forcing his way into her head earlier, and Alucard’s claiming certainly didn’t help.

“Am I to assume another was here earlier?” Walter asked, making  _ damn _ sure to keep his distance from the vampires by remaining near the door. Again she nodded.

“Draconis was always a bit of a pushover, if not outright fickle. He was easy to convince to leave me be,” she sighed, brows furrowing, “Keon...his talent is being able to read any mind, not matter how strong a shield is. He always manages to sneak in, or simply break it down by force. I’ve seen him drive humans to insanity from it,” she added, shivering again at the memories, “It was why I was pacing so much and kept my shields down. He would have been more likely to find a blocked mind than an open one, but I keep so many layers of distractions he...has to dig, so to speak. It’s not a pleasant experience…” Alucard growled low again in response to that, his arm curling tighter around her. She had been in that sort of distress and he had been able to do nothing. His head hurt from the whines his beast made at her torment and they let Keon get away unscatched. Arthur caught the reaction and narrowed his eyes a fraction, but otherwise ignored it.

“Should we suspect the last to arrive soon, then?” he asked instead, expression grim. He at least needn’t worry about the first one, but the second might end up returning, and the third he had as yet no knowledge of. Who knew what he was capable of…

“Thaddeus...he’s the most unstable…” she grumbled, a scowl contorting her features, “his ability is total control over any living thing. Animals, humans, even the supernatural. He can make them do whatever he wants, but he treats it like a game,” she explained, shaking her head from another bad memory, “He mentioned manipulating me to be his mate, but I managed to convince him otherwise. He might control my actions but I would never be his that way, and the bond would crumble. I don’t think my words sat firmly enough, because he would still make me do little things for him. Kiss his cheek, hug him, small things that would otherwise seem insignificant.”

“Considering he wanted to kill you at your first meeting this doesn’t surprise me,” Walter mumbled, a frown on his face as he held his chin in thought. A vampire able to control anything was disastrous enough, but his instability made that infinitely worse. It made him a potential threat to the Hellsing organization, or even the crown. But eradicating him could spell war with vampires as a whole. This was something Mina would have to handle alone…

“Vampiric law will dictate if I am able to kill him, if it should come to that,” she concluded, her eyes piercing Walter. She had read his thoughts easily. War was the last thing she wanted; most of the eldest wanted to be left alone to survive in peace. A fight could go global and disrupt that for both sides. She was pulled from her thoughts with a low growl from the male by her side, and she smiled softly at him in answer.

“Then we will simply have to cross that bridge when we get to it, my dear,” Arthur chirped, a smirk on his face as he rose to his feet, “I for one would like some rest before we meet with the Dullahan Clan tomorrow--”

“The Dullahan’s?” Mina gasped, a wide grin pulling across her face at the name. Arthur’s smirk grew, his brow rising in question.

“Take it you know them?” he pressed. She nodded eagerly in answer.

“I befriended them eons ago. They even let me run with the pack for a few years. I wonder if Sandra and Thomas are still alive…?” she hummed, her voice trailing off from the musing as her eyes drifted shut again. Her exhaustion was starting to hit her hard. Chuckling, Arthur exited the room with Walter in tow, although the butler was quick to return to place the vampires’ coffins in their claimed bedroom. Once alone, Alucard swept around the room, making sure the heavy drapes were drawn tight so no light could enter. He ventured to the bed after, lifting her limp form easily and gently placing her by his side in his coffin. The sun would be rising soon, within the next hour at least, and even he knew she was exhausted. He growled soothingly as she stirred to get her bearings, fingers combing back her raven hair softly. She was quick to fall back asleep, seemingly pleased with the close proximity as he shut the coffin lid, concealing them entirely in darkness

. . .

Mina’s eyes blinked open to find the setting she had grown accustomed to in her dreams had changed. Instead of the Arthur’s office, she was lying in the center of a bed large enough to hold at least six people, maybe more. The room was bathed in a combination of pale moonlight and flickering candles, casting twisting shadows over the red and black sheets of silk and cotton. A weight on her stomach made her look down, blinking to find Alucard’s demon fast asleep there. His hair was ridiculously long, no doubt able to reach his ankles when he stood, and he was clad in a leather bodysuit with straps adorning it, probably to act as a full bodied straight jacket. His face was peaceful, half buried against her stomach, perfectly pleased with himself for staking his claim. Mina chuckled, gently cradling his head enough so she could shift it to her lap as she sat up. He didn’t move, save for his body curling closer towards her.

“Been a long time since he’s slept like that,” a deep voice called softly, making the female swivel her head towards the balcony. She was taken aback to find Alucard standing there in the doorway leading to it, wearing his usual “casual” clothes and smirking at her. She only chuckled softly, absentmindedly stroking his beast’s hair and earning almost purr-like growls.

“I feel like you’re breaking some sort of natural law by being here with your demon present,” she mused, her smirk broadening when the conscious one of the two males growled, feeling the same thing his beast was. He sauntered to her side after a moment, having to practically shove the beast aside so he could sit beside her. She laughed at its reaction, as he had turned to first growl in annoyance at Alucard, then simply roll onto its other side and promptly fall back asleep, head still placed firmly on Mina’s lap.

“Him being asleep is the reason I’m here,” he huffed, leaning against Mina for a moment before deciding he didn’t like the position, and stood right on the bed. Grabbing the pillow from behind her, she had to catch herself before her head could hit the board, not to mention wake the beasty up again, but she didn’t wait long until the male moved to sit behind her, back against the headboard with his legs stretched out on either side of her. His head fell forward until his chin was resting in the crook of her neck, a pleased expression on his face as he relaxed.

“This was your room in Wallachia…” Mina muttered after a moment of calm silence, once again letting her eyes drift around the darkened room.

“I have no idea how you would know that. I don’t recall ever inviting you in here,” he grumbled, his breath hitting her neck and making her shiver.

“Don’t forget I was a vampire centuries before you were. I...may have explored when no one was looking,” she snickered, her breath hitching when he nipped at her shoulder in repercussion.

“Do I need to know any other places you shouldn’t have wandered into?” he growled, but his tone was playful, made more apparent from the way his hands were wandering along her sides.

“Just bedrooms. I left the ones that smelled unused alone. I didn’t have much time to do anything else, not to mention I didn’t even need to go near your dungeons to know where they were and what was inside. The area just surrounding it reeked with blood and death,” she answered, her voice cracking as he teased her neck; not to mention one of his hands had wandered to settle on one of her breasts, fingers gently massaging the mound. His other hand moved to turn her head towards him, his mouth covering hers in seconds. She couldn’t help but moan, her free hand reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she kissed back. Their tongues were soon sliding against each other, tasting each other slowly, committing it to memory. She was the one to break the contact, her breaths labored as she looked at him with dazed eyes. She moaned again as his lips moved to her neck, both hands now massaging her breasts, making her breath hitch as he pinched her nipples through her shirt. She had to resist squirming the more he teased her, what with his demon still sleeping on her lap. A sharp tug to Alucard’s scalp seemed to be rousing enough as she forgot they felt the same things. Squeaking at suddenly finding herself trapped between the two, she was caught in the demon’s gaze as he sat up and stared at her. The spell was broken when his head ducked down, hands tugging down the lace covering her nethers to bury his face against her folds, inhaling her scent. The feeling of that abnormally long tongue made her hips jerk, a loud moan clawing its way from her throat. His hands were pushing her thighs back until her knees were at her chest, spreading her wider and delving his tongue deeper and making her writhe against the male behind her. She could already feel his erection pressing against her lower back. The feeling was gone when he shifted out from behind her, a feral grin on his face, knowing he had her attention from the way she watched him unzip his slacks and remove his cock. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the organ, her teeth pressing to her bottom lip. She was feeling wetter just thinking about what it would feel like inside of her.

Twisting her body, she tugged Alucard closer by his belt loops until she could reach his cock with her mouth, a moan bubbling to the surface again as she dragged her tongue across the pulsing flesh. His chuckle was more a rumbling thunder as he ended up hunched over her, keeping a hand on the headboard to prop himself up. One leg was curled behind the female so her head was rested on his thigh, the other bent under him. His eyes were fixated on Mina as she took him in her mouth, his growls matching those of his beast’s as they shared the sensations. She might of been a virgin, something he was hell bent on changing, but she definitely knew what she was doing. Her moans grew in volume as that tongue laved over her clit, teeth clamping around it and sucking harshly. Her lips were replaced with her hand as she gasped for air, feeling too much at once to concentrate. Feeling fingers curl in her hair, she barely managed to gather her bearings before Alucard was pushing his length past her lips, growling louder as her moans vibrated around him. Her head started to bob up and down, pumping what she couldn’t fit in her mouth with her hand. Her other hand was embedded in his demon's hair, tugging or pushing him closer with every twist of his tongue inside her. She had to stop again as he sucked hard on her clit again, her hand grabbing at Alucard’s shirt instead as her back arched. She was drawing dangerously closer with every pull, enough that only a light scrape of his fang against the bundle of nerves sent her spiraling. Crying out in ecstasy, she writhed against the covers, claws digging into the flesh hidden away by simple cotton. She was given no moment to rest as Alucard shifted over her, driving back into her mouth as his beast lapped at her sensitized core again. His fingers were added to mix, making Mina shriek around the length sliding in and out of her mouth. The male held her head with one hand as he fucked her hot cavern, his growls getting louder and louder with every sweep of her tongue, the feel of her fangs so close to breaking the skin. His breath hissed sharply when her hands curled around to press and drag her claws over his back and ass.

A snarl was torn from each male when her fang nicked his flesh, her moans vibrating around him at tasting his blood, spurring him to move faster. Her hips wriggled and bucked as those fingers plunged into her, matching the pace of Alucard’s hips, even as his actions became rushed as he drew closer. In seconds he stiffened, a low groan escaping him as he spilled his seed down her throat. Pulling away as he finished, he was once again dazed to find she had swallowed every drop, her breaths labored and her expression dazed, eyes glassy as she came down from her high. His beast settled his body between her thighs, his head resting on her stomach again, dozing after being sated once again. The scene made Alucard chuckle, his body twisting as he dragged Mina back towards him, much to his demon’s chagrin, until the three were a mess of tangled limbs. Mina was stuck in the middle, legs still wrapped around the demon’s torso with his face pressed to her stomach, and the saner of the two was curled behind her with his chest to her back, face pressed to her hair. Everything started to blur as Mina started to wake up.

. . .

Red eyes blinked slowly open to meet darkness, an ache still settled between her legs and her body feeling sluggish and stiff all at once. Her eyes squeezed shut as a yawn escaped her, her arms struggling to stretch above her head only to find them pinned in front of her. Eyes drifting upwards, she was shocked to find Alucard still sleeping, his expression peaceful as he lay completely motionless. Letting out a huff, she wriggled in his grip only enough to get one arm loose before he pulled her closer, almost crushing her to him. An almost scowl - more like a pout - adorned her features, the expression changing as she let out a startled squeak. His head had moved to press into her chest, his hands having a mind of their own as they started wandering. The scowl settled back on her face, and she tugged at his hair.

“Oi, oi. Stop pretending to be asleep,” she huffed, tugging his hair again at his lack of response. He finally chuckled, his voice hoarse from sleep, and his face shifted enough so he could peer up at her.

“How did you know I was even awake?” he hummed, his words muffled since his mouth was still pressed against her skin.

“Awfully precise groping you got for someone sleeping,” she grumbled, tugging his hair again for good measure. She only gasped as he squeezed her backside in retort. As tempted as it was to stay in his coffin all night, they had business. She started wriggling out of his grip when he stopped her, his head moving away from her chest to her throat, his tongue laving her skin before his fangs pierced it. Her moan came strangled, surprised at how aroused she had grown from a single bite, her eyes dazed as she watched him pull away after taking a few pulls of her precious blood. She opened her mouth to at least attempt to ask why, but was distracted as he bared his throat for her. Without even thinking she leaned forward, and her fangs were sinking into the awaiting flesh in seconds. She moaned as soon as the crimson hit her tongue, squirming as his hands wandered again. She knew what this was; he was starting the mating process. An exchange of blood was always called for no matter the bond. This one just required a  _ lot _ of it. Then there was, of course, consummating the practical marriage…

Mina removed her fangs after a few gulps of his blood, her expression dazed again at the swell of power melding into her system. He was watching her, fingers dragging leisurely up and down her spine, halting at a knock to the hotel door. Downtrodden expression adorned both of their faces before Alucard shoved open the coffin lid, keeping in mind to keep Mina from prying eyes.

“Certainly hope you two are ready. Otherwise we’ll be late for our meeting!” Arthur sing songed through the door, his voice trailing off as he walked away. The female was pleasantly surprised he didn’t just barge in like normal. Releasing a yawn, she stretched her arms over her head, pushing herself to her feet far more easily without Alucard curled around her. His eyes were certainly watching her closely; she could practically feel his gaze on her as she wandered to her luggage, bending over to dig through it.

“We’ll definitely be late if I’m given such a pleasant view,” he suddenly purred. She gasped at the feel of his fingers tracing the lips of her sex, her knees threatening to buckle. He was bringing her arousal up  _ far _ too easily these days, even more so since he started formally courting her. His hand fell away as she stood up straight, tugging a deep purple gown that certainly looked out of place with the current fashions over her head. He was dumbstruck at the sight. Even with her hair down and no jewels adorning her person she looked the part of a queen during  _ his  _ years of human life. Growling low, he dragged her back to him, lips crushing against hers in a searing kiss. That dazed look was back in her eyes as he pulled away, licking his lips hungrily. Anyone making eyes at her would definitely be sorry. Again, the knock sounded at the door, making both vampires turn their heads with looks of annoyance.

“Pardon, but we need to leave,” Walter called this time, making the ire in the two worsen. Letting out a huff, Mina extracted herself from the male’s grip, planting a kiss on his neck before making her way to the door to leave.

. . .

“Something feels wrong here…” Mina muttered as the little group made their way to their desired destination through the twisting halls of the old castle. She knew the path like the back of her hand, as she had been there before, but the air had changed. The Clan was definitely out of sorts if the palpable tension was any indication…

“I’m sure we’ll figure the issue out quickly,” Arthur chimed from behind her, but even he could feel the unease shrouding the castle. She only sighed in answer before coming to a stop in front of a double set of doors, voices already able to be heard from the other side. The voices stopped as the female vampire shoved the doors open, all eyes turning to the four as they waltzed inside, Mina at the forefront, as she knew who they would be meeting with already.

“Charlotte!” One of the females cried before dashing up to Mina and throwing her arms around her. The vampire sagged with relief.

“Glad to see you’re still alive, Sandra,” she sighed, wrapping her own arms around the lycanthrope, “what of Thomas?”

“Still alive, but scouting. Charlotte, we fear one of your old friends is behind this,” she rushed out.

“Bite your tongue!” one of the other wolves in the room shouted, glaring daggers at the group, “vampires have left us be for centuries. Doing this could cause an all out war and they know it!”

“Maybe that’s what they want!” another cried, his heated stare directed solely on Mina and Alucard.

“You lead the leeches right to our home! Maybe they are working with the ones doing this!”

“That is quite enough,” a single voice commanded, causing every person in the room to grow quiet. Turning around, the group saw a burly male walk into the room, flanked by two others. A broad smile tugged across his face at the sight of “Charlotte”, striding straight towards her and enveloping her in a bear hug. A low growl of warning quickly sounded, and Mina had to struggle out of Thomas’s hold before things  _ really _ got violent. The growls ceased as soon as Mina’s hand curled around Alucard’s, her other gently laying flat against his chest. The lycan Alpha was in shock at the actions, both from his old friend and the vampire he knew from only stories.

“Charlotte my dear. I was unaware you had taken a mate,” he grinned, his voice teasing, as though an older brother to his kid sister.

“Courting,” Mina corrected, despite the blush on her face.

“For now,” Alucard added on, his voice still holding a hint of a growl. Thomas only laughed in answer.

“About bloody time! Never a good thing to wander immortality alone,” he laughed, his voice booming with mirth, Irish brogue thick. Mina blushed further, attempting to hide her face against the male vampire’s shoulder, “Now then. Arthur, I presume?” Thomas added on, turning his attention to the human barely containing his laughter. Grinning broadly, the pair clasped hands in greeting, “glad to see my wee one has some friends. Sandra feared she might never wake up for quite awhile."

“Mina has joined my employ at my organization. Just glad she fits right into our dysfunctional little family,” the blonde beamed. Mina groaned. This was as embarrassing as if Arthur was bragging about his daughter, like her father used to do.

_ Just keep calm _ , a voice cooed in her head, making her gaze flit up to Alucard’s face. She nodded once before striding forward, her hand still encased in the male’s grasp.

“Thomas, I was informed there has been some...occurrences,” Mina interrupted. All eyes fell on her as the lycan sighed, his expression turning downtrodden.

“There has been some...disturbances. I’m sure Arthur has told you already but our numbers are decreasing at a rate far too abnormal to ignore. You know our peace with vampires is strained, and only there because of your old companions, but these deaths are being caused by your kind, Charlotte. The other tribes are demanding answers, retribution, or all out war. I cannot keep them at bay for much longer. It was Sandra’s idea to seek the help of Hellsing. We just...did not expect their weapon to be  _ him _ ,” he muttered, glancing briefly at a now grinning Alucard.

“Years of testing went into this one,” Arthur interrupted, gesturing towards his pet vampire, “we assure you, both of them can handle whatever problems you are having.”

“Show me the bodies,” Mina interjected. Lycans wouldn’t turn into ghouls, the blood was too different, “if I can pick a scent that belongs to any of those three, I’ll know it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah, look at all the beautiful smut. I love it
> 
> bookmark review!


	10. Death of a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano!  
>  _but guess who owns Alucard's snazzy shades_

The trek to the catacombs was heavy with silence, save for the footsteps of the small group lead by the lycan Alpha male, the only sources of light being the torches hanging off the walls, and the one in his hand. Thomas didn’t even need to open the door when they reached the tombs; she smelled none of those three on the bodies. But whatever vampire attacked them, it smelled...wrong. Scowling, she pushed her way inside and past the burly male, making a straight line towards the covered bodies and eyeing each one through the sheets.

“Charlotte…?” the lycan mumbled, head tilting in confusion. She confirmed his suspicions at least; he knew her well enough to know she would be infuriated if it was one of those three. She was more...confused.

“Whatever attacked them smells wrong,” Alucard growled, voicing her thoughts as well as his own. It was definitely vampiric, but it almost smelled...fake. Like a poor imitation.

Like that vampire from Mina’s first mission, and the ones since then.

A wicked grin spread to his face. That chip he knew looked familiar, but now he was piecing everything together. Mina caught the look on his face and raised a brow, opening her mouth to ask what he was grinning over when her voice died in her throat. A shout was coming from upstairs, calling for Thomas and speaking in rapid gaelic. The lycan was the first out of the room, everyone else quick to follow, and what they were met with upon reaching the throne room made Mina’s blood run cold. Everyone in the room was ready to tear each other’s throats out - even their own for a few - and sitting in the normally unused throne was the last person the woman wanted to see. The brunette looked like he owned the place, red eyes blazing from controlling so many at one time. A wicked smirk was spread across his face, growing wider as soon as his eyes settled on Mina.

“There you are,  _ ma cher _ . I was afraid I would have to start having them tear each other apart before you showed up,” Thaddeus purred, pushing himself up from his seat and beginning to leisurely make his way towards Mina, ignoring the building tension seeping from the male by her side, “why must you make me resort to such methods, my dear Ais--”

“ _ That is not my name anymore, Thaddeus _ ,” she spat, her words dripping with venom, “you know very well that name died with my old life that day.”

“And what are you going by now, hmm? Maria? Charlotte? Mitsuki? Sao Ming? Come now,  _ ma cher _ , tell me what it is…” he cooed. Mina’s mind began to feel hazy, and she was thankful Alucard was there to jolt her out of it with a sharp growl. Unfortunately, that drew Thaddeus’s attention as well, and his eyes widened again as soon as they fell on the defensive male, “This one? Oh,  _ ma cher _ , he is awfully young for you. Awfully  _ weak _ . I wonder how well he can resist my compulsion?”

“Don’t you dare!” she snapped, her own eyes starting to glow at the threat. The sing of wires flowing through the air sounded before a thin line of blood appeared on the elder male’s throat.

“Sir, I suggest you let me do the honors,” Walter uttered, his voice calm but his eyes ice cold.

“Walter, stand down. Mina already knew this would be a problem she would have to handle alone,” Arthur hummed. His eyes were wild, eager. Finally, he might be able to see just what his second trump card was capable of.

“Aptly put, Sir Hellsing,” the eldest purred, not seeming to mind the thread around his neck. Clicking his tongue, the butler removed his wires, his pride wounded as he was forced to sit back and do nothing, “I would call off your other hound as well. I would hate to cause a war over one woman.”

“That’s a laugh,” the woman in question scoffed, her grip tightening in Alucard’s, “let everyone else go first. The Dullahan’s were kind to us in the past. Do you honestly think you can control every lycan at once? Well?” she growled. She had a point. He could control many, but that control became strained the more he added to his compulsion. His grin faltered at realizing she was right, and with a snap of his fingers everyone was freed.

“Happy now,  _ ma cher? _ ” he huffed, the leer spreading back to his face, “now. Come with me. It is about time you stopped this rebellious little faze and became my bride.” Again, her mind hazed over, and she began to take a step towards him when her blood froze. Her demon was screaming at her, forcing her to stay put. It had reacted poorly to Thaddeus before, but this was different. Worse. She was adamant that Mina stay by Alucard’s side. Blinking away the haze, she turned her head, eyes wide on Alucard’s smirking face. He  _ knew _ . Knew her beast was rebelling vehemently against Thaddeus’s compulsion. Her expression turned deadpanned as she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Wipe that smug smirk off your face,” she grumbled, her face attempting a frown but becoming more of a pout. He only laughed. The other male vying for her attentions, however, was less than pleased. He should have her in the palm of his hand; how was she... _ no. _

“You’re mating that one, aren’t you?” he spat, his expression turning sour, aghast at the mere thought of it. Mina never had time to answer. Thaddeus turned to a blind rage at having his prey stolen so easily from him. He lunged not for Alucard, but for Mina. The bond was still too new; if he could break it he could still have his desired. Hell broke loose as soon as he tackled Mina, jaws snapping to get at her throat. The lycans flew to the edges of the room; this fight was not theirs, they wouldn’t get involved. Arthur shouted an order as Walter hauled him back out of harm’s way, but he said all that was needed. The window shattered as the three vampires crashed through it. Alucard had Thaddeus by the back of the neck, ready to break it, but the eldest of the trio still had the woman in his grasp. Fingers were curled in a bruising grip around her throat that she fought to claw away. If she could just get to the shadows, get to…

“Unhand her,” Alucard growled, his voice a rumble of thunder. He wasn’t about to hurt Thaddeus when he was prepared to do the same to the woman they both desired. The cackle that followed belied to Thaddeus’s unstable mind.

“One simple flick of my wrist and she dies as well. Would you risk it?”

“ _ Would you? _ ” Mina suddenly growled, drawing the eyes of both males. She had managed to reach a shadow with her desperate hands, and the black wisps were now crawling up her arm. The elder froze; there was such chaos in her eyes. Growling low, she whirled her hand away from the black mass, driving the now sharpened wisps right into the side of his neck. He let out a string of curses as he released her, scrambling away and scratching at the writhing shadows slowly sinking lower into his flesh like some disease, staining the vessels with the same black as it traveled through his bloodstream.

“Did you forget my own power, Thaddeus? The shadows are  _ mine _ ,” she almost cooed, her voice too rough for it however, making it more of a purred growl. A twist of her hand sent the wisps further. Agonizing screams filled the air as he clawed at his flesh, trying to rid his body of the parasitic things. He was gouging out his own flesh with his nails in an attempt to remove them. With every twist of her fingers those shadows burrowed deeper, finally making them stop when they reached his heart.

“You were my brother once, Thaddeus. Don’t make me do this…,” Mina pleaded softly, her expression saddening for a moment. The look in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed. He would never stop. Never give her up until she was his, most likely to be used and tossed aside. Her expression turned cold at that, and with a flick of her wrist the shadows shot out of the mangled and bloody body in spikes, his heart impaled on one. That mad eyed look returned to her face as she stepped forward, dragging the heart off of the shadow spike and holding the unbeating organ in her palm. Her teeth sunk into it a moment later, devouring the last of his life and adding it to the ever growing stockpile inside her. The shadows dispersed as the elder vampire dissipated into ash. A sigh left her as her hand dropped, staring at the pile that used to be Thaddeus Wells, watching as the wind carried off his dust. A hand fell on her waist, tugging her towards a solid chest. She sagged in the arms that curled around her. She controlled shadows, but it was...draining. Literally. Using that specific ability expelled the most energy. Not to mention she had killed one she used to consider family. Hands moved to lift her, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders, the silence heavy as Alucard carried her inside. Arthur was the first to greet them at the door, a wicked glee in his eyes. Judging from the way she was so...compliant, she could pass out any moment. But he finally knew what she was capable of. He would just have to be sure she didn’t use that particular talent on  _ him. _

“Is she alright?” a soft, feminine voice asked. Sandra. She was half hiding behind the door, eyeing the vampires wearily. Mina was weak, but whether she required blood or rest was unknown, and she wasn’t about to risk the clan as Alpha female.

“I am fine. Tired…” Mina mumbled, her head already bobbing as she attempted to remain conscious. She only vaguely heard the lycan female’s sigh of relief.

“It’s at least one threat of the way. Never liked that one. Sorry Charlotte…” Thomas suddenly boomed out. Mina head only lolled back so her face was skyward.

“Never you mind,” she drawled. Arthur let out a snort, his hand moving to cover his mouth to keep the quickly bubbling laughter at bay. She was acting like she was drunk. Even her old accent was coming back.

“That still leaves the other problem,” Walter interrupted, his expression controlled, ever the dutiful butler, but a spark of mirth entered his gaze at Mina’s behavior.

“We’ll have  _ those two _ start on reconnaissance tomorrow. Thomas, might I entrust you to show me where your clan has been killed? Walter and I might be able to dig something up while Mina recovers,” Arthur asked, an eager grin on his face.

“Sir, you’re not bringing Alucard?” Walter questioned, confusion briefly contorting his features.

“Their bond is still new. He’ll remain at her side while she recovers. I doubt even your master’s orders would budge him much, and Arthur here is smart enough to know that,” Thomas laughed, earning him an annoyed look from Mina.

“Ye wee bligh’ers are soooo noisy..!” she slurred, Irish brogue thick. Why was there nothing to throw at them? Grumbling, she shifted again, face pressing into the crook of Alucard’s neck. Arthur snorted again.

“Alucard, keep an eye on her. Make sure you both report when she’s fit again,” the Hellsing head ordered, not that the vampire needed much convincing. He didn’t even have some sarcastic remark, simply vanishing from their sights. Arthur turned to the burly wolf after his servant vanished, that grin wide on his face, “Now then. Where were those bodies found, exactly?”

. . .

“I tooold ye, I’m fiiine!” Mina slurred, weakly wrestling her hands out of Alucard’s own as he tried to get her to sit still. He huffed at her, tugging her dress up towards her hips before she could scramble away again.

“You’re acting like a drunk. Sit still,” he growled at her. She huffed, a pout on her face that vanished only briefly as he removed the material entirely. She sighed as she slumped forward, her forehead bumping against his stomach.

“Don’t let me use that power again. I don’t know what could happen next time…” she muttered, hating how weak she sounded in that moment. Alucard grinned, pushing her away from him so he could kneel in front of her, a proud look in his eyes.

“You managed to defeat your predecessor with that ability. You know to use it in dire situations,” he answered, his body shifting to he could nuzzle the underside of her jaw. She huffed again, letting her eyes droop. She just felt so tired. Chuckling, he pulled Mina up from the bed into his arms, carrying her over to her coffin and carefully placing her inside.

“Get your rest. He’ll be needing us,” he purred at her, knuckles brushing over her cheek. She nodded slowly, her head inclining towards his hand to nestle against his palm before sleep took her. He quietly closed the coffin lid, moving to sit beside the casket once it was secured shut. His head rolled back to stare at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting back to what had happened. He couldn’t remember wanting anyone so badly the moment she used those shadows, how cruel and wicked her eyes and smile had become as she felled the man previously known as Thaddeus Wells. How she had eaten the blood from his heart and took his life from it. Those parasites were dangerous for her as well; he could smell it on her. It was just as parasitic for her as it was the person she used it on. Who knew if she would wake up if she used it again; unless she learned to control it better. That thought made his stomach tighten unpleasantly. He wouldn’t allow her own power to consume her. Sighing, he closed his eyes, his head rolling forward again until his chin rested against his chest, listening as she slept for any signs of her possibly not waking up…

. . .

Crimson dyed eyes snapped wide open upon waking. Her throat felt too dry, her stomach twisting in her hunger. Her eyes flitted from one direction to another to gain her bearings, hands smoothing over the walls that were too close to her. Where was she..? Right, her coffin. This was her coffin. Moving her hands up, she was about to push open the heavy lid to find the give far lighter than normal, and she was soon staring wide eyed into the eyes that matched hers. Only, the face was wrong. The eyes were the same, but the face was far too feminine. Blinking in confusion, she stared up at the unfamiliar face, growing more confused as the young woman grinned back at her, a gloved hand reaching towards her and tugging her out of the coffin.

“About time you woke up.” Now that voice was definitely familiar, and all wrong for that body. Mina’s brows furrowed, a hand falling to the “girl’s” shoulder as her head swam.

“Alucard... _ why  _ are you wearing that face?” she groaned, her head feeling like it was splitting in two and her throat like she had swallowed nails. He only chuckled in answer, standing on tiptoe to kiss the underside of her jaw.

“There’s no rule saying I can’t. And you need to drink,” he hummed, his grin remaining as he tugged aside the white color of his shirt. Mina’s eyes flared brighter as she remembered just how thirsty she was, and she was immediately bending to his throat to pierce the pale flesh. Her body sagged in relief as soon as the sweet crimson hit her tongue, quickly guzzling down the fluid. Another chuckle hummed through him as she fed, his hand moving to stroke through her raven hair. His hold tightened to tug her away when she’d had enough, though she still whimpered. She felt famished still, but she took enough, and he wasn’t keen on getting drained. Her eyes were dazed and glassy as she sat down on the floor beside her coffin, the blood already working through her to revive her strength, and that of their bond. She felt like she was on autopilot as he tossed her a blood bag, her hand lazily catching it and her fangs piercing the weak plastic.

“You’ve been sleeping for almost a week now. Even started getting the humans antsy,” Alucard hummed, closing her coffin and sitting down on the lid, his hand going back to stroking her hair as she ate. She pulled the empty pack from her mouth, her head swiveling around to stare at the male. She had been out for longer. Apparently it had been far easier to kill Thaddeus than she thought if she was only out for a week. Of course, killing only one person also might have had something to do with it.

“How angry is he?” She asked suddenly, her head bending to the side so it was firmly placed in Alucard’s lap.

“Quite. Only because you endangered your own life. I told him,” he growled, making her flinch. He was mad too…

Lifting her head, she shifted until she was facing him, his face still holding a grin but the look not quite reaching his eyes. The crimson that stared back at her glowed in his temper. Definitely mad. She stared at him a moment before leaning forward, her eyes sealing shut as she kissed him. The tone of his growls changed as he returned the contact, but only briefly. His hand curled into her locks again and yanked her head back softly.

“Don’t distract me,” he growled, his eyes narrowing on her face. Ignoring the claws scraping at her scalp, she persisted, closing the gap and kissing him again with more fervor. Her pride swelled at the sound of his sigh, and his caving in to her actions. She finally pulled away after he was sprawled over her coffin lid, a small frown tugging on her face. He only blinked owlishly at her, a brow rising in question to why she stopped.

“Can you change your face to something older? I don’t entirely feel right snogging a child,” she grumbled. He laughed, keeping the feminine appearance but aging himself until he looked the same in years as she did. She rolled her eyes, her voice muffling as he dragged her back down to kiss her again. She melted into the contact, shivers running through her as his hands began to wander. She became very aware of her lack of dress as his fingers trailed over her skin until one hand settled on her lower back, the other curling around her breast. She groaned at the touch, weaving her finger into his hair and tugging on the strands. That pleasurable heat began to pool in her stomach as the kiss intensified, his tongue delving between her lips and sliding along hers. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both freeze, Mina feeling like she had been doused in ice water. Breaking the kiss, they rolled their heads towards the source, Mina’s eyes wide growing wide as she saw a madly grinning Hellsing leaning casually against the doorway, Walter just around the corner but she could hear the rapid beat of his pulse.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account. By all means, continue,” Arthur hummed. Both vampires growled at him. Mood effectively ruined, Alucard sat up, tugging Mina back towards him to cover most of her up from the Hellsing head’s prying eyes.

“What do you want?” the male growled, keeping his arms securely wrapped around his female.

“Glad to see you in such energetic moods,” Arthur laughed, standing up straight. Mina took that moment to take note of his disheveled appearance. Seemed they’d been busy while she was sleeping…

“What’s happened?” she demanded, her eyes narrowing on the human’s face. He sighed, his grin turning tired as he dragged a hand through his hair.

“I’ve got some catching up for you to do. Get yourself dressed before your male tears me apart,” he chuckled, gesturing to the still clinging vampire before turning to leave. Only when the door clicked shut did his hold loosen enough for Mina to stand up. He had reverted back to a childish appearance, but he looked like a boy. Like when Mina had first met him when he was human. It was silent as she dressed herself, tugging on a shirt that definitely looked like she stole it from a former lover if the style was any indication - it looked like something from two hundred years or more prior - and a pair of calf length trousers that hugged her perfectly. She looked over to find Alucard frowning, his eyes narrowed in distaste.

“What? This was from a pirate. I stowed away and needed clothes, so I stole the captain’s shirt,” she huffed, knowing exactly why he looked upset. His frown lessened at least, but didn’t vanish completely. Sighing, she moved back to stand in front of him, her hands remaining at her sides, “Stop scowling like that. You know well enough I’ve never taken a man to bed.”

“I know,” he muttered, his tone low. He suddenly smirked, his hand moving up until be was cupping her through her clothes. She stiffened, the heat instantly scrambling back to the surface and making her folds slick, “just don’t forget I plan to make you wholly  _ mine. _ ” Gone was the childish façade, his normal features back in place as he rose to his feet, towering over her before bending to her throat. She gasped as his fangs pierced her skin, her hands moving to cling to his shoulders as her knees buckled. He was smart enough not to take too much of her blood as she was still regaining her strength, but his point had been made at least. He dragged her towards him until her body was crushed against his, his lips seeking hers in a fervent kiss that left her head spinning. He was still chuckling to himself as he lead her out of their temporary room, his grin utterly cheeky as Mina walked in a daze.

“Ah, there you are! I was ready to send Walter after you two,” Arthur snickered as the vampires finally made an appearance. They both rolled their eyes, Alucard sitting down as Mina stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. She’d been sleeping for a long while; sitting down was the last thing on her mind.

“Am I to assume this has anything to do with those chips?” she huffed, raising a brow at Arthur. His eyes widened a moment before his expression sobered, his grin fading as he turned serious.

“I prayed it wouldn’t, but yes,” he sighed, running a hand over his face, “curious to how you know about them though…”

“Draconis. He encountered one with a chip. He’s...concerned,” she ground out in answer, arms crossing tightly over her chest, “An Elder came to me, that makes this a problem for the vampire community.”

“I see…” he muttered, his eyes narrowing, “bit of backstory is needed then, eh?” Moving in his seat, he slumped back, fingers weaving together as his hands rested on his stomach, “suppose it started during the second world war. There were reports of a special sector working to raise an army of vampires. I had Walter and Alucard find the group, and snuff them out. Total eradication. It would seem, however, that there are some...stragglers. I’m unsure if the group managed to survive, or if a handful managed to escape. But whatever the case, they need to be stopped, before the situation gets any worse.”

“I believe our best benefit is that they have yet to form any groups to rebuild the project,” Walter chimed in, his hand moving to hold his chin in thought, “the reports we’ve been getting are no different from any other disturbance. Excluding this one…”

“Where were the bodies found?” Mina interrupted, her brow rising again as she stared the two humans down.

“That’s the most concerning. They were found in random areas, but the ways in which they were killed seem almost ritual,” Arthur sighed, shoving himself to his feet and wandering towards a table with a map splayed across it, “I’m still not sure what their goal is, but they need to be wiped out completely. We cannot afford another group like that insane lot to rise back up…” That got Mina grinning.

“Are you saying this is no longer a simple reconnaissance mission?” she purred, a bloodlust already seeping into her gaze. Arthur’s expression was grim, but he nodded.

“You and Alucard will find where they’re hiding, what they are planning, then destroy them. This has become a search and destroy mission,” he sighed. The decision wasn’t sitting well with him, and for good reason. He would happily send Walter, but sending those two meant none would be left alive; and they needed that assurance, especially with the Lycans asking them for help in the first place. The malice was practically coming off them in waves, the promise of bloodshed teaming the air. Standing taller, he turned to face the grinning vampires, his arm extending to point to where they suspected the freaks to be hiding out as their main base of operations.

“This an order. Search and destroy. Do not leave a single freak standing,” he growled at them. Alucard immediately allowed his grin to split wider, bowing at his waist with a hand over his unbeating heart.

“Yes, master…”

A silence claimed the room as the two vanished into the shadows, taking their violent air with them, and Arthur sighed, placing both hands on the table and leaning heavily onto the surface.

“Walter...did I make a mistake sending those two…?” he breathed, not daring to look at his trusted friend and butler.

“You have said yourself the addiction worsens with Mina now under our employ. But, hopefully she has retained more of her morals than your primary pet,” the butler started, moving a hand to Arthur’s shoulder and patting it softly, “they’ll get the job done, and hopefully with no innocent casualties.” Again, Arthur sighed. Deep in him, he held a glee at sending out his destructive forces, but the guilt he knew would eat away at him if they went overboard. He could only pray they followed orders accordingly…

. . .

“Are you sure this is the place? Awfully ironic,” Alucard hummed as they stood before the long abandoned church, his arms crossed loosely over his chest, waiting as Mina finished readying her weaponry.

“Of course I’m sure. I know Ireland like the back of my hand,” she scoffed, tying the last knot of the band holding her katana in place at her hip, her gaze flitting to the male to find him still eyeing the building, “all I needed was a location, one Arthur graciously provided for us. This will be over far too quickly with both of us here,” she scoffed, standing straighter after checking her gun for the third time and making her way beside him. He finally turned his head to look at her, a malicious grin pulled across his face.

“They smell as pathetic as the last time I abolished them. This would be a walk in the park for me alone…” he purred. His eyes widened as Mina grabbed the lapels of his jacket, dragging him around to face her. It was easy to forget how strong she really was sometimes…

“We are only here for the freaks and possible humans running this shit show. Leave anyone innocent alone,” she growled, treating him like a child who needed a scolding. It made his grin widen. Only his Queen would dare speak to him like that and live. He took her by surprise by closing the already shortened gap and crushing his lips against hers, his hands grabbing her hips and dragging her closer. She mewled as his fangs sliced her lip, shuddering as his tongue laved the damaged flesh. Her head was spinning as he broke the contact, but became alert with a squeak as he squeezed her backside.

“I look forward to making you mine,” he purred, his words full of promise that would have dropped any woman’s panties in a heartbeat. It certainly made Mina blush. Whenever he planned on finally claiming her as his, she had no doubt it would be very,  _ very _ soon. It sent a renewed rush of adrenaline through her system, and with a smirk she turned to face the church, steps silent as she made her way to the front doors. It was almost surreal as she merely knocked on the front door, her attire that of her flowing black skirt and black wife beater that she had worn upon her arrival to Ireland. It was a vampire, an incredibly young one at that, that opened the door. He never had time to scream as Mina drew her blade and dragged it smoothly through the air. More importantly, straight up the middle of the youngun. The two halves of his body fell to the floor before a blue flame encompassed him, his shocked face still prominent despite it being split in half. The woman was unfazed by the flames, merely stepping over the body as it receded to nothing but ash. Her grin was feral as she waltzed inside, perfectly able to scent where the other freaks were hiding. Ten or so were in the basement, five more hiding out in the back rooms, and...ah. Three were ready dashing towards her. She didn’t even move, save for her grin growing wider as three single shots rang out from Alucard’s casull. They fell in seconds, once more becoming encompassed in blue flames.

“We might wind up destroying the place,” he hummed, falling in step beside her and waiting for the rest to show up.

“I have no qualms over destroying a house of God. You turned your back on him, I never believed in him in the first place,” she cooed. She took a single step forward and froze. Her eyes went wide as plates. She had gravely miscalculated their numbers. There was dozens upon dozens of them, hiding far below. They had made different levels, and they one by one seemed to blip into existence. A low chuckle, almost a growl, rumbled in the male’s chest as he too realized just what they were up against. Tonight they would feast on these pathetic excuses for vampires.

It was as if a building tension finally snapped, and suddenly the surviving troops of the failed project came out in droves, shouting at the two vampires in a battle cry. Gun fire was quick to follow, but the two most powerful beings in the place remained where they stood, bodies jolting with every bullet to hit them. As the bullets came to a stop, the weakest of the bunch eyed the two as they crumpled to the ground in a bloodied heap. A weighty silence took over the room as they waited with bated breaths. They knew the male was powerful from witness accounts, but the woman was new. They just hoped they were dead. Such hopes were dashed as the low hiss of their power began to slither to their ears.

“This is child’s plaaaay…” The sing-song of Mina’s voice cooed as her vocals grew back, her body sitting up stiffly as though a string attached to her chest was hauling her up.

“Good thing Arthur was smart enough not to release a restriction level,” Alucard echoed, laughter bubbling from the both of them that grew in volume enough to echo off the walls.

“Someone get them! Shoot them down!” one soldier shouted, his voice halting as a line of blood beaded across his face. The top half of his head fell away as the rest of his body collapsed, Mina standing behind him with her blade still outstretched after that clean swipe through the fallen man’s skull. There was sheer madness and chaos seeping from her as she bent to retrieve the scalp, gripping it by the hair and holding the still bleeding body piece over her hungry mouth. She nearly moaned as soon as the crimson hit her tongue, eyes sealing shut briefly in bliss. Collecting themselves, the other swung up their guns and took fire, only to find she had vanished.

“Where the fuck is she!?”

“Nevermind her, where is the--!!” The shouts turned to fear and anguish as the bloodshed ensued. The singing of her blade and the loud bangs of gunfire was coupled with the vampires’ laughter as they slaughtered the numerous freaks filing into the interior of the church. Even with the spray of bullets they in turn received, they remained standing, fangs flashing every so often to sink into the flesh of their opponents. Blood quickly painted the walls and pews and windows. Shouts soon began to sound for retreat, and soldiers made to either break windows or crash through the front door, when shadows swallowed the entrances. Horror was transfixed upon the face of the artificial undead as their numbers were reduced one by one in the most gruesome ways they could imagine. Not only were the two still utilizing their weapons; they had added their teeth and claws to the mix, tearing the terrified soldiers limb from limb. As the trickle of the undead slowed to a stop, the shadows slid away from the entrances, allowing the still high moon to filter in its pale light. The scene was an all out massacre, and in the center of it all stood Mina and Alucard, clothes and skin slick with blood. A satisfied sigh slipped from the woman’s mouth as her head rolled backwards to face the ceiling, a wicked smirk still on her face as she reveled in the after effects of their carnage. She shuddered as arms slid around her waist, dragging her back against a broad chest as lips fell to her shoulder, tongue laving at the blood staining her skin. Her gaze shifted to the side to see a mess of black hair, the tendrils longer than normal. He enjoyed the carnage as much as she did.

A low groan of want left her as he pressed against her, his arousal grinding against her backside as he continued to clean the blood from her skin. She was quick to turn in his grip, her hands curling into his hair desperately as she dragged his face down to kiss him with an unbridled passion. The call of the blood she had spilled was sending her other lusts into a frenzy that made her desperate for his attentions. She shuddered at his groan of need as her tongue scraped across one of his fangs, her noise of surprise muffled as she found herself on the ground. The touches turned bruising as their passions heightened, her breaths coming in shortened gasps as his hands dragged over her bloodied form, snaking under her shirt and teasing her breasts. His lips had drifted to her throat, fangs dragging over her flesh but never biting down. A soft grunt rumbled in his chest as her legs curled around his waist, her heels pressing into his lower back to push his arousal to her weeping sex through their damnably in the way clothes. It was still enough to solicit another heavenly moan from her bruised lips, her head rolling back as her body arched away from the floor. A low growl of annoyance sounded from the male as he raised his head from her exposed breast, his gaze flitting to the back rooms. Someone was still here.

Mina caught the action and sat up, her eyes immediately narrowing on the blonde haired boy sitting on the back of a bench, perched with his legs bent as though he were a feline - an adequate comparison if the ears flicking back and forth on his head were any indication.

“Wow wow! Zhe Major vill vant to know about zis!” The boy chirped, an impish grin on his face as he eyed the two lust filled vampires. He held up his hands as soon as they readied their guns on him, pink eyes blinking widely, before he suddenly vanished. The vampires were still on high alert, but sensed nothing else. Mina shoved herself to her feet regardless, her shadows crawling over her body and seeming to eat away the remnants of blood and organs clinging to her skin and clothes. Alucard did much the same before they too vanished from the massacre of the church. Mina paused, however, appearing again on the outside of the building. Her companion was quick to join her, a questioning look in his eyes amongst his otherwise expressionless face. He never needed to ask what made her falter, seeing the blood flowing straight towards her from the entrance of the church. They stood in silence as she accumulated more lives to her no doubt heady stockpile, and once it came to a stop she removed a matchbook from seemingly nowhere. The building was set aflame in seconds, the old material igniting instantly and spreading just as fast. With a smirk, she finally departed, though decided to walk. It was such a beautiful evening, after all.

But, she knew as well as Alucard - hoped as much as he did - that this was  _ far _ from over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. it me. le admin. i ordered them online and they came in today. i am ever so happy  
> also, sorry for the super long chapters. i do that a lot, ha.  
> review and bookmark!  
> thank you for the reads uwu


	11. Consumation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _it's happeniiiiing_  
>  finally some smut for you filthy sinners
> 
> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano!

The incident in Ireland of the church burning to the ground did not go unnoticed by the press, but it was already written off as either some prankster children or some sort of freak lightning strike that set the old place ablaze. It was forgotten in a week’s time. The group that Alucard and Mina were sent to destroy ended up fading entirely, but the Lycan’s were still on edge. Someone had inspected the bodies to find some organs, a different one from each body, were found to be missing, contrary to their original ritualistic belief. It was as if they had been dissected for research. The month seemed to pass in a blur for the Hellsing residents, and it seemed in no time at all that invitations for Christmas parties were pouring into the Hellsing head’s lap. He had yet to respond properly to any one of them, his mind too busy with figuring out what Mina and Alucard had reported. That group was back, or at least attempting to rebuild, and that chaos in Ireland had been a mere test, if what that boy Mina mentioned indicated anything. He was busy staring at the files and paper cluttering his desk, sorting out what details he could about the resurrecting foe when a knock sounded on his door. He didn’t bother to respond, but was noticeably surprised to see Mika enter the room.

“Mika my boy. What can I do for you?” Arthur chirped, pulling himself away from his work long enough to see what the child wanted so late in the day. Mina had already started changing his sleeping habits to the night; he was either waking very early, or he had yet to actually sleep.

“Sir…” he started, voice timid as he stepped closer to the desk, “has...has Miss Mina told you…?” he started. Ah. That explained why he was still up. Chuckling softly, he shook his head, but nonetheless tapped the side of his nose.

“She never needed to. There are no secrets kept from me here. I don’t mind your gift so long as it doesn’t lead to me pulling a trigger on you,” he answered simply, gesturing for Mika to continue again. The boy relaxed, but only slightly. Evidently he didn’t like the prospect of getting shot.

“Mina’s been bringing me books, but I was curious to see what you might have, even if it’s just the binding ones like what Alucard has,” he answered, shuffling his feet. He paused, receiving a questioning look from Arthur for further explanation, “...I saw similar spells in one of the other books I’ve been using for study.” Nodding in  understanding, Arthur rose from his seat and approached the boy, adjusting his disheveled attire before clapping a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“Nothing wrong with gaining knowledge. Just don’t remove those seals on me, hmm?” he chuckled, patting Mika’s shoulder before moving to guide him to the family library, “it wouldn’t hurt to learn some other subjects as well. Were you in school before…?”

“Not yet. Mother and father needed help around the house, and with the shop. I was meant to start by next year. They were saving,” he explained, expression turning downtrodden.

“Easy fix. If you wish to learn some normal subjects I can supply some tutors,” Arthur hummed, his hands having moved behind his back. Mika blanched.

“Oh no, I-I couldn’t…!” he gasped, holding up his hands to quell such thoughts.

“Nonsense! You’ll need to be educated if you’re going to remain here. I’m sure our Mina would request it sooner or later anyway,” he chirped, ruffling the boy’s hair, much to his chagrin. There was a stubborn pout on his face, but he lamented, nodding slowly in his consent. A silence took them after, but Mika still seemed like he was itching to ask something. Arthur prodded his shoulder to get him to speak.

“Sir...do you know anything about witches? Or...anything else besides vampires and the like? Miss Mina has taught me much, but I think she’s withholding some things from me about her kind, and she’s admitted to such about her lack of knowledge on witches,” he confessed, hands fiddling with the edges of his shirt.

“Well, fortunately we’ve got information on whatever you might be after. Come along then, I’ve no doubt we’ve much to go over…”

. . .

“Must you fuss so much? We’ve heard nothing since Ireland, maybe those other two wanted Thaddeus dead as much as you did,” Alucard grumbled from his spot on her actual mattress. They had settled into this sort of routine since returning from her homeland; she had managed to convince Walter to get her a proper bed, the size fit for a proper king, which she preferred, and both vampires had enjoyed it  _ thoroughly _ . Without any actual intercourse, of course. They were still exchanging blood, after all. Their bond had grown stronger with each feeding, to the point where they had each gained a dosage of the other’s more special talents - Mina could now change her face and he could control shadows in the deadly manner she could - and they could read the other’s thoughts without even trying. Which lead to Alucard’s current irritable mood. He had picked up on her worries concerning the remaining two Elders, and it was making him just as antsy, much to his annoyance. The sun was barely down and she had awakened him with her internal mutterings, giving him the impression she most likely hadn’t slept. Again.

“I  _ killed _ an Elder. I’m more surprised they haven’t come for me yet,” she huffed at him in answer, her hand moving to smack lightly at his chest. They were curled around the other on the giant piece of furniture, Mina clad only in a simple white gown while Alucard was dressed down to trousers and a button down shirt. Her head was resting on his stomach as she lied on her own, settled between his legs, her hands resting under her chin so it wasn’t digging into him.

“If they were to do something I’m sure they would have by now,” he growled, tugging her hair slightly before continuing to lazily comb his fingers through the long tresses. She sighed, leaning into his touch. He did have a point. Not to mention she had other matters that should be far more pressing. Like that blonde child and what other dangers that group might bring.

“Am I going to have to distract you again?” he purred, his tone taking a more teasing turn. She smirked, shifting her head around so she was looking up at him directly.

“I think we’ve reached the point of our activities that I might not be able to hold back much longer,” she hummed, nonetheless pushing herself up and crawling up his frame until her nose was brushing his, eyes boring into the others. His grin was utterly wicked as he dragged her the rest of the way down, lips enveloping hers in a bruising kiss that left her head spinning. She moaned as he sat up, pushing her with him as his lips fell to her throat. She shivered at his fangs scraping over her skin, her hips wriggling against his lap and shuddering again at the feel of his growing arousal. His hands moved to press flat against her back as his lips moved lower, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her as his fangs finally broke her skin and sunk into one of her breasts. Her fingers wove into his hair, her head rolling back, hips gyrating against his, breaths turning ragged as he mimicked her actions. Her eyes were staring back into his as he drew away from her chest to look at her face, his movements pausing as he shifted one hand to gently hold her face. Something was troubling him, that much she could tell from their mental bond, but he was refusing to say what. Frowning in concern, she sat up straighter, holding his face in both hands.

“Should anything happen…” he started, smoothing his hand around to hold the back of her neck.

“I would walk the fiery depths of Hell to bring you back,” she breathed, stunning herself at her immediate response. His smile was rueful at her words, his eyes closing as his head bent to rest against her chest. A knock on the door broke the moment, the vampires uncaring of their position as Mina answered for whoever it was knocking to enter. Walter made his way inside a moment later, not seeming to mind their coddling as much as the first time he encountered it. Truth be told, he’d grown used to it, despite how odd it used to be for the original vampire of Hellsing to...cuddle.

“Good morning you two. I trust you slept well?” he hummed his usual greeting as he set two buckets of blood and ice on Mina’s table. The woman turned away from the butler, in turn making Alucard growl at her, “...Another fitful rest, then?”

“She fusses too much,” the male mumbled, moving his head up and glancing over at Walter.

“Hopefully the fussing will end then,” the ever dutiful butler hummed, a grin spreading to his face, “You two have a guest. White haired fellow. Wouldn’t stop trying to flirt with me,” he added as an afterthought, his grin becoming strained. Mina jolted to attention, scrambling off of Alucard’s lap and making to dash upstairs only for the male to drag her back before she left the bed entirely.

“Calm yourself. It’s most likely not as drastic as you think,” he huffed at her. She turned to glare at him, visibly bristling but her eyes were frantic. Her stress was even making  _ him _ antsy, and she winced as he pressed his thoughts of his irritance in her head. He turned to Walter, nodding only once, and the butler returned the action before leaving the room. He dragged Mina back towards him once the door clicked shut, fingers curling into her hair and yanking her head back to kiss her again. He moan of surprise was muffled by his devouring mouth, her hands flying up to grab at his shirt over his chest. She pushed back briefly, barely getting two words out to ask why he was suddenly kissing her, only for her words to die in her throat as he kissed her again, tongue driving into her mouth. He didn’t stop until the worry nagging at her brain fizzled out, a triumphant smirk on his lips as he pulled back to find her expression flushed and dazed. At least he found a good way to make her stop fussing…

Pulling her close again, his kiss was less hungry, the contact soft but just as passionate as they were swallowed in shadows. He pulled away as they appeared in the main entryway, Draconis standing in front of one of the paintings adorning the wall, his hands clasped behind his back and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

“Stop snogging. I may have wanted her at one time but she is still like family to me. Honestly, that’s awfully awkward for me to witness,” he chimed, not bothering to turn around and face the two. Mina flushed a dark red at the words, averting her gaze from the older male as he finally turned to face them.

“What business do you have here?” Alucard hummed, his lips curved into a smile but his eyes holding a slight malice. He still didn’t trust Draconis; it was in the past, but he  _ had _ made a claim on his queen…

“Two orders actually. The first concerning those chips,” he started, holding up to fingers and slowly making his way closer to the pair, “there haven’t been many more incidences, but I have feelers out. I’ll be sure to keep you in contact in case anything else arises.”

“And the other?” Mina asked, her hand settling on Alucard’s back and clinging to his shirt as the worry began to creep back.

“...That concerns Thaddeus,” he sighed, a scowl tugging on his handsome features, “I spoke with the Dullahan’s about it. Keon and I were aware as soon as he died, but we were informed that his death was justified. Breaking a bond that new is, although common, inexcusable. He attacked first regardless. Killing him was a retaliation that was not unreasonable,” Draconis explained, his frown deepening, “Thaddeus was always the most unstable anyway. It is not a loss I will mourn for long…” Mina relief washed through their bond, and Alucard couldn’t help feeling a little cocky that he had been right and she worried over nothing. Draconis still looked on edge, his eyes darting to and fro. He soon waved the pair to follow him, placing a pleasant smile on his face.

“What say we go for a stroll? Beautiful evening for it. And I’ll be sure to remain on the grounds,” his cooed, his tone just a bit too loud. As though someone might be listening. Exchanging glances, the remaining vampires nodded and followed, worry beginning to nag at Mina’s mind again, the emotion coupled with Alucard’s. Reaching outside, they remained silent as they wandered around the massive building of Hellsing headquarters. Mina’s arm remained curled around one of Alucard’s, Draconis remaining close but keeping a suitable distance from the possessive pair. He paused, eyes darting again, before waving the pair after him, taking them to a more secluded area before speaking again.

“Ais...Mina. You are my friend, so I feel I must warn you of this,” he started as they came to a stop, his expression serious, “I cannot tell you how I know because I have only heard whispers myself, but I fear you are betrayed. The lot of you are,” he hissed, bending close so as not to speak too loudly in case someone really was listening in, “this organization has a rat, but I know not who. Keep on your toes and who you tell your secrets to,” he warned. The pair exchanged glances again, minds already racing. Who could possibly be thinking of betraying Hellsing? “I must depart for now. Don’t be a stranger, my dear,” he added, the smile back on his face. Ignoring the growl of warning, he bent to place a kiss on Mina’s cheek, vanishing like wind a second later. Mina sighed, leaning against Alucard heavily. He chuckled, his free hand raising to brush his fingers along her cheek.

“Shall we go for a bit of a run? Tonight is truly a beautiful night,” he purred to her, his fingers moving to curl around the back of her neck. She remained silent, watching him a moment, before a grin peeled across her face, and she vanished from his sight. His laughter was loud and deep; if it was to be a hunt, then so be it. Avoiding the training grounds outside, the pair ventured into the surrounding woods, their laughter echoing off the trees as he chased her through them. Every so often she would be within his grasp, only for her to veer in a different direction with a wicked laugh so he grasped at mere strands of her hair. His growls sounded when he figured out she had taken to the trees, skidding to a halt and whipping his head around to find her. She held her breath as she watched from the tree above him, releasing it in a rush as he took off in a random direction she had previously gone in. She made to jump down once he was out of sight only to yelp as he snagged her ankle and wrist, her head whipping around to find him molding out of a shadow. Dragging her to him, they vanished from the spot, appearing again on their joined bed, lips melding together and limbs tangling with every article of clothing that was removed. She broke the kiss as he pressed his hardened cock against her slick core with a gasp, legs curling around his waist and dragging him closer, crushing him to her. Something in their link sparked, and he stared down at her in disbelief. She was ready; ready to be his queen. He could have howled his triumph, instead pressing his lips to hers again in a searing, bruising kiss. As much as he wanted to sink into her, she was still a virgin, and other steps needed to be taken.

Breaking the kiss, he hushed her whine of protest as he removed his gloves, the sigils still burned into his flesh, and brought one of his fingers to his fang, prodding the skin until a bead of blood welled to the surface. She blinked, mimicking his actions, and both smeared a line of their blood on the other’s bottom lip.

“My precious queen…” he near sighed, tongue darting out to collect the blood still dripping from her finger.

“My king…” she breathed, withdrawing her hand and dragging him down to her again. Their blood smeared as they kissed, their words sealing an unspoken pact, and Mina gasped as something in their bond clicked. It was as if she had received a part of herself she didn’t know was missing, and she felt everything he was feeling. Elation, pride, adoration, the ever present bloodlust, and his desire for her. She groaned as she felt how strong it was, her thighs pressing together to stop the building ache between her legs.

“Aislinn…” he sighed, his lips falling to her neck. She froze at the buried name, earning a low chuckle, “you should use that one again. It suits you…” he commented. She frowned, merely dragging his face back up.

“Stop talking. You still have to make due on your words to make me yours,” she growled, claws scraping against his scalp. His mouth was ravenous as he claimed hers at the remark, a growl rumbling through his chest. His tongue thrust between her lips, relishing in her moans and whimpers as he mimicked what he planned to do to her with his cock. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching her wherever he could reach before his fingers were teasing her already soaking folds. As badly as he wanted to take her, and even knowing how much she enjoyed pain as much as he did, he wanted to give her nothing but pleasure for her first time. She whimpered as he pressed one digit into her, rubbing at her inner walls until she keened for him, and she writhed as he added a second. Her hands clung to his shoulders at the torrent of pleasures, their mouths pulling apart as her head rolled back into the sheets. She feared she would go mad as his thumb rubbed her clit in torturously slow circles, the scent of his blood hitting her like a wall as she dragged her claws down one of his arms. His mouth busied with placing open kisses down the length of her neck, trailing lower to tease one of her nipples with his teeth and tongue. She cried as his fangs broke the skin over the swell of her breast, his tongue laving at the gashes and greedily lapping up the blood that beaded to the surface. He moved on as the wounds healed, nipping and licking the blood away in a line down her ribs and stomach. As delicious as her blood was, he wanted to taste the sweet nectar flowing from her.

The feel of her claws dragging against his scalp spurred him on as he lapped at her glistening folds, groaning at the taste of her. Her moans made his head spin as his tongue replaced his fingers, the muscle curling inside her and greedily drinking her in. She was once again taken aback by the sheer length of his tongue, her mind quickly becoming a blank slate the more he teased and tasted her. She shrieked as he sucked harshly on her clit, her hips jerking and her back arching away from the mattress, hands tugging painfully at his hair as the coil in her stomach snapped. She was a whimpering mess after she came, barely catching her breath before he was devouring her again. Her head thrashed against the pillows as his teeth continuously nicked her swollen flesh, her blood mingling with her juices and making him crave her all the more. She had lost count of how many times he had pleasured her; she just wasn’t sure how much more she could take before losing her senses entirely. Her eyes were glassy as he finally pulled away from her sex, licking his lips of her cum and blood as he crawled over her, settling his weight atop her and relishing in the way she pressed closer against him. He raised a brow as she made him pause, pushing at his shoulders until he was on his back, a growl threatening to break free from him as she sat on his stomach and he felt her wet flesh on his. 

Smirking, he watched her bend to nip and kiss his skin, lapping away the blood that pooled to the surface, even tasting herself on his abdominals as she trailed lower. She knew he was focussing on her pleasure, but she wasn’t about to leave him aching. His breath escaped in a sharp hiss as her tongue and teeth dragged along his throbbing cock from base to tip, his head pressing back into the mattress as she took him into her mouth inch by agonizing inch. His gaze dropped again to watch her head bobbing slowly up and down, growls finally tearing loose as she flickered her gaze up to meet his. She looked away to focus back on her task, pride swelling in her chest and lust bringing back that curl in her tummy as she tasted him and drove him as mad as he had done to her. She soon felt his hands in her hair, a moan humming along his length as he tugged on the locks, the sharp sensation spurring her on. Her hands moved to pump what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, swirling her tongue with a skilled practice, knowing from their past interactions exactly what he liked, and how to get him to go crazy. Her hands moved away as she took him entirely into her hot cavern, another moan sending vibrations through his hard cock and producing the reaction she had been aiming for. His snarls made her sex ache even more, his hands tangling further into her hair to hold her head in place as he fucked her mouth. Her thighs pressed tightly together as he took her ruthlessly, one hand still managing to massage his balls despite his wild thrusts. Another glance up at his face showed the mischievous glint before her fangs sliced over his pulsating member. She instantly felt his balls tighten, and it took little time before she could taste his cum and blood in a tantalizing mixture on her tongue. He groaned as she withdrew, sucking hard on his tip and immediately making him hard again before pulling up entirely. She hissed at the look he gave her, teeth pressing to her bottom lip as the coil threatened to snap again. He looked ready to swallow her whole, and the thought of it sent her spiraling towards another climax.

Mina yelped as he suddenly dragged her up his body by one of her arms, his lips pressing harshly to hers when she was in reach, the kiss all teeth and tongue and blood. He rolled them over so he was on top again, growling low as she pressed against him again, even wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders to draw him in as close as possible. They both moaned as his length slid against her soaked flesh, her hips bucking up to create more of that delicious friction. He held her hips down instead, sitting up and grasping his engorged length in his hand despite her whimpers at losing the close proximity. Glancing at her face, he paused for a moment as he positioned himself properly at her weeping entrance, watching as she held her breath and nodded for him to proceed. 

Both vampires moaned again as he pressed forward, sinking into her inch by inch. He paused at meeting a resistance, gritting his teeth, a shiver running down his spine as he pushed the rest of the way inside in one swift motion. He felt her stiffen, shuddering as she tightened around him, and a whimper was torn from her lips at the foreign feeling. She was panting beneath him already, amazed that she felt no pain. Though with the stories she had heard, she shouldn’t be surprised by it. She knew he had been readying her. Her hips soon wriggled at realizing he had stopped moving entirely, a small whine buzzing in her throat that was replaced with a cry as he pulled back his hips and shot forward quickly. Her claws dug into his shoulder and upper arm, eyes wild as he continued his slow but rough pace. The smell of his blood hit her again, making her demon screech loudly inside her head in demand for more. Her pupils were blown with her lust, the whites of her eyes soon becoming swallowed in red as her beast rushed to the forefront. She attempted to push his shoulders, seeking dominance, but relented as Alucard’s swam forth on his own and growled at her in warning. Her beast may have been more than ready to slake her own pleasures, but he hadn’t had enough yet. Not until he had fucked her thoroughly and more would he stop.

His hold on her hips shifted towards her breasts as her legs curled about his hips, claws dragging down his arms and back and she shoved him forward on her own. His breath hissed at the unexpected response, his pace quickening as she spurred him with every injury she gave him. He couldn’t have asked for a better companion; she was seeking his submission and dominance as much as he demanded it from her himself. The ideas of what they could do later filtered through his head, his breath catching as her desire doubled as she saw every wicked act he had planned for her. She truly was perfect. Another loud moan was ripped from her as his claws dragged over the milk white skin of her breast, dying it a deep crimson that he was soon lapping away, his tongue delving into the wounds and creating a delicious sting that made her tighten around him. Her hands found their way into his hair again, tangling into the now long tresses and clinging to him as he picked up his pace. She could feel her body driving closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, her walls tightening further as he played her body like a well tuned instrument. Just as she knew what he liked, he knew everything when it came to what made her tick and was using that knowledge to his current advantage. She cried, his name tumbling from her lips like a sweet prayer as he slammed against a spot inside her that made her toes curl. She felt his grin against her skin before he hit the same spot again and again, her body arching like a pulled bow, screaming to the ceiling as she finally fell off that cliff. White flashed behind her eyes as she shook, drawing his blood again as she clung to him like a lifeline. His growls were ceaseless as he drove in faster and harder than before, her mind barely able to process what was happening before she was crashing into another orgasm. He suddenly stiffened, both of them shuddering as heat washed into her core, and he collapsed on top of her as he finished, both of them panting to catch their breath, Mina more so. She was shaking like a leaf as the torrent of pleasure finally settled into her bones as an aftershock, her muscles feeling like jelly and her body aching in a way she didn’t find entirely disagreeable. She could only whimper as his tongue slid along her flesh again, cleaning the rest of the blood he had spilled with his own hands. His prior foreplay and claiming her virginity left the woman utterly exhausted, tensing only briefly as he slipped out of her. He dragged her limp body to him as he rolled onto his side, curling an arm around her waist with her head resting on his other arm. She was sated for the time, and he wasn’t about to push her when her eyes were already drooping. There would be plenty of time for more later…

“Go to sleep,” he half growled, his voice hoarse from their activities. She was making herself stay awake when she needed her rest before he did any of what he just did. She frowned, but nodded, her eyes already sealed shut as she shifted closer to him, darkness taking her mind before she fully settled against him. He chuckled, bending to nuzzle the top of her head affectionately. He had finally obtained his queen; now all that was needed was for the damned Hellsing line to die out. And at the rate Arthur was going, he wouldn’t have to wait long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah, finally. i love writing smut. unfortunately, i have to be in a specific mind set to do it. but hey, when i do i think it comes out damn good
> 
> review and follow!


	12. Christmas Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano!

A small moan sounded from the female as she awoke from her slumber, shocked to find Alucard still awake. Getting her bearings, her brows furrowing for a moment, she realize she had barely slept two hours but she felt hundreds better than before. She was certainly starving. Not needing to voice her desires, Alucard’s shadows moved for her, bringing over the bucket of blood that had been forgotten earlier in her anxiousness to see what Draconis had wanted with her.

_ Go raibh maith agat _ , she mumbled to him through their bond, reaching a still shaky hand into the bucket and removing one of the packets. She didn’t trust her voice until she had something to drink; he had her screaming after all. Twisting off the stopper, she sighed in relief as soon as she took a sip and the blood hit her tongue, her eyes sliding shut as she regained her strength bit by bit with every pull. Alucard sat with her in silence as she fed, watching her with an unreadable expression but his feelings reading loud and clear. Their bond as mates was finalized when he claimed her fully, and Mina would have been floored by the sheer intensity of his emotions had she not already been sitting. Desire, adoration, possession, and, currently most prominent, his hunger for her. Already an ache was growing between her legs that she couldn’t snuff out if she tried. He caught the tendril of desire spiraling from her through the bond, and he hummed at her, his hands already wandering over her bare form.

_ Eat first. We’ll have our fun later, _ he cooed, his lips already busying with placing open-mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulder.

_ You’re making it awfully easy to forgo eating… _ she growled back, a moan sounding in her throat as he bit at her skin. He ignored her, instead continuing a path down her sternum and back up again to her jaw. She squirmed under his ministrations, a yelp escaping her as she squeezed the blood pack too hard to have the remaining contents spill over her lower face and chest. He never even laughed, instead attacking her skin with a renewed vigor, lapping away the blood she had spilled before kissing her heatedly. Her moans were swallowed by his hungry mouth, goosebumps rising on her skin as she tasted the blood she had spilled on his tongue. She broke the contact with a gasp, a growl starting to build in his throat at being stopped, but she slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. She heard footsteps coming towards the door, and she strained her ears to figure out who. Her shoulders slumped; those footfalls were too tiny for Walter or Arthur. It was Mika. She managed to wriggle out from under him and throw on her discarded dress before the door cracked open, icy blue eyes staring inside the room.

“Mina, Arthur said he wanted to speak to you and Alucard about something,” he muttered, his eyes remaining on the floor and ignoring the scent of blood still clinging in the air. She blinked, glancing back at her mate briefly before looking back at the boy she had adopted.

“Did he say what for?” she mumbled, brows furrowing as her head tilted in question.

“Something about a party…” Mika answered, his own brows furrowing before a yawn suddenly escaped him. Chuckling, she moved closer, petting his black hair before sending him back upstairs for bed with a pat to his back. She looked back over at Alucard after shutting the door to find him grinning wickedly at her, making her brows shoot up. His mirth was smothering her, and she tilted her head in confusion.

“It would seem our master is going to be throwing a party of his own for Christmas this year,” he cooed, his clothes molding onto his body as he rose from the bed, “shall we piss him off and take our time again?” he mused as he joined her side, his arm extending towards her for her to take as a proper escort. She grinned, looping her arm around his and nodding for him to proceed. They didn’t bother with the door, merely phasing through the heavy wood and leisurely making their way from the second lowest levels of the mansion all the way upstairs to Arthur’s office. Their mirth was unbridled at the look on the Hellsing man’s face; his grin was strained, and his brow was already twitching with annoyance.

“Took you two long enough. I really was hoping you wouldn’t pick up that habit of his, my dear,” he chirped, his voice even strained at his projected mirth. She only laughed in answer, keeping her arm looped around Alucard’s, remaining right by his side.

“Mika told me you have something to warn us about concerning a party?” she cooed instead, ignoring his jipe about her acquired tardiness. It at least brought his mirth back to his eyes, his grin turning less strained.

“Turns out the bulk of those invitations were reminders that I’m to throw the grand old party this year. And as much as I would love to ban you two from the festivities, I get the feeling you’ll find some loophole and attend anyway. So, a few strict rules to follow by. Firstly, no eating the guests, in any sense of the word. Last thing I need is people going into a tizzy and getting us disbanded because I can’t control my pets,” he started, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up onto the surface of his desk. Mina smirked as she saw specks of dirt filter to the hardwood and papers, “second, no misbehaving. Do what you want to one another but for that night keep it  _ behind _ closed doors. I want the pair of you on your best behavior. This is meant to be a formal event.”

“Really Arthur. Do you take us for fools?” the woman sighed, the smirk still on her face, “I myself am over a thousand years old. Do you really think we would be so uncouth?”

“ _ Yes. I do, _ ” he growled back, his brow twitching again, “You two have picked up more than enough of each other’s habits, I would appreciate you not utilize them during the party.” They both clicked their tongue at that. He really meant “best behavior”, “now then. I trust your business with that white haired bloke went well, seeing as you’re still standing? My dear, your knees look a bit shaky, are you alright?” he asked, blinking his eyes wide with a frown at noticing how wobbly Mina had gotten. She stiffened, elbowing Alucard in the ribs when he threatened to start laughing.

“Draconis didn’t have much to say. Simply reporting that the number of pests with that implant have decreased exponentially. He’s caught a few stragglers, but no where near the amount he was finding before,” she explained, leaving out the bit that Hellsing had a spy, and to why her knees were shaking so much. She hadn’t noticed it when she was walking, but an ache had settled into her lower back and hips. He really had been ruthless…

_ Wait til later… _ he purred to her, sending a blush to spread like wildfire to her face. Arthur only nodded, curiosity bright in his eyes, even if he held an inkling to the cause already. Of course, sealing that bond meant they would be nearly unstoppable. He would certainly have to tread carefully from on, or that addiction would become too much. Grinning, he waved the pair off, ignoring the fact Alucard’s hands were already wandering over the woman as they melted into the shadows, the frown back on his face. Walter might have been right; they might be too dangerous together. On the other hand, the male seemed...tamer. Certainly not towards other males who tried speaking to Mina, but he was devoted to her. Sighing, he dragged a hand through his hair, a soft knock on his office door making him roll his head back forward. His butler was already making his way inside, a pleasant smile on his face as he held a tray in his hand holding a pot of tea.

“I think it time you get your rest, sir. It’s awfully late for you to be up,” Walter hummed as he ventured further into the room, his brow twitching at the sight of Arthur’s feet on his desk6 again. He sighed again, running a hand over his already mussed hair.

“Seems they’ve made it official. They’ll be no dealing with them after this,” Arthur chuckled softly, nodding his head in thanks to the ever faithful butler as he was handed his tea.

“Seems awfully quick, don’t you think?” Walter mumbled, standing up straight with the tray still in his hand.

“I’m honestly shocked it didn’t happen sooner,” the head laughed, shaking his head slowly, “tension between those two was suffocating. But, so long as it doesn’t affect their work, I have no problems…”

“Sir...if I may…” Walter started, an odd glint shining in his eyes, “with the added threat, perhaps it is time to put him back to sleep. We both know Miss Mina is more than capable on her own, and the group seems to be quiet again. If need be you can always rely upon just Mina,” he suggested, keeping his tone light despite the seriousness of his words. Arthur’s brain started working at that. Maybe he  _ should _ send Alucard back into his coffin…

“We’ll see what happens. I find him good entertainment despite his chaotic tendencies,” he answered after long minutes of silence, a chuckle that held no humor bubbling to the surface, “besides. If something goes amiss, I would hate to have her on my tail. She would kill me where I stood if I denied her her mate…”

. . .

A moan passed Mina’s lips as she was teased, her head rolling back as Alucard’s lips smoothed down the length of her throat. She tugged at his hair as she shifted away, earning her a low growl of annoyance as he nearly pouted at her.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that after the party. We’ve been spending plenty of time in bed for the past two weeks anyway,” she huffed at him, even though there was a small smirk on her face. Grumbling, he withdrew his hands, moving to sit back down on their bed and watching her finish getting ready for the event. He swallowed back the low growl as he took in her current attire, wanting nothing more than to drag off her dress and fuck her senseless; of which he had been doing for the majority of the past two weeks. They couldn’t get enough of each other, a fact they were both very fine with. The rest of the staff they were sure would prefer not to keep catching them lip locked. Not that they really cared.

“Did you eat enough earlier?” she suddenly asked, glancing over her shoulder at him briefly before once more attempting to tame her hair. He huffed, pushing himself to his feet and taking the comb from her and starting to drag the teeth through the black tresses.

“Did  _ you? _ ” he countered, raising a brow at her. She sniffed at him, her head tilting in a stubborn lift.

“Of course I did, and I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself, too,” she muttered, biting the inside of her cheek as he only laughed. It went silent after that, her body relaxing as he continued combing out her hair. She soon frowned, leaning into his touch. Feeling her unease, he prodded at their link, the action questioning, trying to figure out what was wrong. She only shook her head. She’d felt uneasy for the past two weeks, ever since Draconis told them there was a rat in the hunting operation. Quickly placing a smile on her face, she moved his hand away, turning to kiss the underside of his jaw before dancing from him.

“Nothing to worry, I’m sure. Let’s just go enjoy ourselves,” she purred, gathering her hair and quickly placing it into a loose braid. He smirked, dragging her back towards him to kiss her passionately. She melted into the contact, curling her arms around his neck as shadows traveled over the entwined pair. They soon vanished from the room, appearing a second later just outside the doors to where the party was being held. It was already in full swing, having started earlier in the evening before the pair had awakened. The pounding hearts of the staff and guests thrummed in their ears before the doors were opened. A few gazes fell on them as they entered, but Arthur’s reaction took the cake. As soon as his eyes settled on the pair his face broke into a wide grin, threatening laughter and ignoring the words of his two conversational partners. The resident vampires looked ready for a wedding, Mina a vision in her elegant white gown with a plunging backline held together in a corset like fashion, diamonds sparkling in her ears, while Alucard was in a fine pressed suit, his shirt beneath the black jacket a wine red, the tie around his neck decorated with eyes. Excusing himself, he strode easily over to the pair, a glass of champagne in his grip.

“Glad you two managed to disentangle long enough to attend,” he snickered once he stood before his pet vampires. Mina blushed while Alucard just grinned, “now, remember what I told you. No eating the guests,” he huffed, wagging a finger at the pair before bowing his head, calling back to the people he was speaking with before.

“Irons and Penwood?” Mina muttered after he had gone, Alucard beginning to guide her to a different area of the crowded room.

“Colleagues, Miss Mina, of sir Hellsing,” a voice answered. Mina swiveled her head around to find Walter holding a tray of two glasses filled with a red fluid. Certainly not wine; at least not entirely. Raising a brow, Mina took one, a pleased hum on her lips after taking a sip.

“Wine with blood? Pray tell Walter, are you trying to get me drunk?” she teased, laughing as a blush tinged his cheeks.

“Certainly not. I’ve seen your drunken stupor once already, I’d like to do without a second occurrence,” he huffed, composing himself after his brief bristle. She only laughed again, leaning further against Alucard’s side. Walter bowed his head, bidding them a pleasant evening before circling back about the room, leaving the vampires to themselves; which under other circumstances would spell nothing but trouble. Dual red eyes wandered about the room, most avoiding their gaze, until Mika called out to his adoptive mother, waving a hand to get her attention before simply running to her anyway. Some of the staff of the Hellsing HQ, at least those who didn’t know the relationship between Mina and Mika, were taken aback by the warm smile that spread to her face as she picked up the boy, nuzzling the top of his head much to his growing chagrin of her continued doting. Even Alucard ruffled his hair, though the action seemed more of a way to annoy Mika than dote on him. Mina sent the boy back into the throng of people after talking with him briefly, but before he could vanish entirely, he turned back around and pulled Mina with him, asking for a dance. She complied, the smile still on her face, not seeming to mind whenever he would miss a step of stumble.

“Where have you been learning to dance?” she eventually giggled once he managed to find his footing, if a bit stiffly.

“Mister Hellsing has been sending me tutors. He wants me to have a good education,” Mika answered, a small frown tugging on his face, “I think he isn’t expecting to have an heir.”

“I’m sure he’ll settle down eventually,” she mused. Mika only huffed in answer, his gaze turning back down, earning himself a flick to the top of the head, “stop looking at your feet, that's what made you stumble before.”

“Where did you learn to dance?” he grumbled instead, but listened to her regardless.

“Everywhere. Traveling the world thrice over, you pick up quite a few things,” she cooed back. A tap to her shoulder made her pause, and she looked over to see Arthur standing behind her, his trademark smirk plastered onto his face, his hand outstretched in offering. Raising a brow, she sent Mika to fetch himself a drink, the Hellsing head’s smirk broadening as she took his hand. He was at least smart enough not to let his hand wander too far down; orders be damned, Alucard would skin him alive for touching his queen in any way deemed inappropriate.

“Hope you’re enjoying yourself, my dear,” he hummed, his steps far more practiced than Mika’s. She nodded in answer, the smile starting to tug back on her face.

“I’m surprised you wanted a dance. Though I’m more shocked  _ he’s _ letting you,” she giggled, matching his steps perfectly.

“Nothing wrong with wanting to dance with one of the more charming women here,” he snickered, “besides, Alucard knows well enough that I won’t try anything. I’d prefer to keep my head attached to my body.”

“Mika is under the impression you might make him your heir,” she hummed, making the man’s brow raise.

“If I end up without one, the organization will actually fall to my younger brother, Richard.”

“I pray that day doesn’t come. That man is a power hungry coward. I would hate to serve under him,” a deep voice growled, making Mina stop once again just as the song ended. Alucard’s face was distorted like he had a bad taste in his mouth at even discussing Arthur’s sibling. She chuckled, stepping out of the human’s arms and moving to kiss the underside of her mate’s jaw.

“Well, you might just get lucky, old friend. I’m not done sewing all my seeds yet,” Arthur laughed, winking at the pair before turning to socialize, waving his hand casually over his shoulder back at them. Mina chuckled, but her breath stilled in her throat as Alucard’s hand drifted lazily down her side. Turning to look up at him, she gasped at finding his eyes smoldering, burning into hers. His head tilted as his hand fell away, indicating for her to follow him out to the terrace. She followed all too willingly, the music starting again as she stepped outside into the cool December air. She was immediately swept into his arms, a small gasp escaping her.

“You’ve danced with two others before I got one. I feel a bit scorned,” he purred, his tone far from annoyed. She laughed softly, following his steps as he began dancing to the slow waltz.

“You know I’m treating Mika like my brother, and Arthur is smart enough to keep his hands to himself. Besides, you could have asked,” she chided, giggling as he only growled softly. He dragged her closer, pulling her flush against him, “We also have the rest of our lives to dance. What’s one night?” she added, a bit breathlessly. He hummed in answer, bending closer to her to kiss her softly. She could have swooned at the action, her hand shifting from his shoulder to weave her fingers in his hair at the back of his neck, prolonging the contact. She shuddered as he deepened the kiss, the movements coming to a standstill. She felt like she had been standing there for hours before he pulled away, the hand on her back already wandering.

“I think we’ve been here long enough. I doubt my master would mind if we escaped,” he purred, moving to kiss her again. She grinned, meeting him halfway before the pair vanished. Confusion flit about her features as he pulled away from her once appearing in her room, eyes curious as he wandered to the table to retrieve a small velvet box. She almost missed how her heart would have pounded at the sight, but her anticipation was blatant through their bond. He was chuckling at her enthusiasm as he made his way back to her side, opening the box to reveal a small, glass vial with a blackened red fluid inside, the design of the bottle meant for wearing, as the bottom was too thin and fragile to stand on its own. Already she could feel the power in the blood, knowing its potency without even touching it. Removing the vial and tossing the box aside, he lifted the object by the thin chain, draping it around her neck.

“Should anything happen to me…” he muttered, digits trailing down the chain to come to a stop at the bottle, “this is as potent as my venom can get. It’s a part of myself. Keep it with you--”

“Should anything happen…” she whispered, nodding in understanding. In case his own life ended up in danger, this was a last resort to keep him alive. He was entrusting her with his very life. She felt her face break into a wide grin at the notion, quickly throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him heatedly. His hands fell to her gown, a low groan humming through him as he began loosening the ties to the elegant attire. She stepped out of the white material as it fell away and pooled around her feet, her own hands already wandering to go about ridding his own clothes. In no time at all they were a tangle of limbs on the bed, hands roving and caressing as they joined. He would bring her to the heights of pleasure that she would return in spades, even with the amount of blood that began to stain the sheets. They didn’t stop even as the party fell to a close, guests filtering out to return home, not even as the sun began to creep over the horizon. Their actions finally came to a halt once the sun was high in the sky, the time nearing ten in the morning. They felt exhausted and sated, curled around each other, Mina’s head nestled against Alucard’s chest and her arm draped over his stomach. One of his hands lazily stroked along her back, tracing invisible designs along her skin. Already her eyes began to droop, but she didn’t want to sleep.

_ Sleep. We both need it _ , he purred in her mind. Her eyes closed almost instantly, blackness creeping over her mind.

But before she could, that nagging worry crept back, remaining at the edges of her mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys!! this fic is almost over!!  
> i only have two chapters left!


	13. Until We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano!

_ Alucard, my office, now _ , Arthur’s commanding voice echoed in the vampire’s head. Immediately his eyes flashed open, a low growl humming through him. The sun was only just starting to creep away to give way to evening. What on earth could he be wanting this early…? Letting out a huff, he disentangled himself from Mina, hushing her back to sleep when she stirred, and had vanished within seconds, wearing only his shirt and slacks as he appeared before his master. Something immediately felt off as soon as he made himself whole, a frown pulling on his face. Arthur stood behind his desk, his back towards his servant with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Sorry old friend. But this is something I must do,” Arthur sighed. Alucard opened his mouth to spat his question on what needed to be done, when the sigils on his hands began to burn. He hissed, crumbling too easily to the ground. The seals were draining him of his energy so quickly it was painful. Arthur was trying to put him to sleep. He would have been fine with the simple order, but now…

A wail was the only proof he needed that Arthur had made a grave mistake. The vampire roared, but was too weak to stand. His mate was in  _ pain _ . He needed to go to her…!

Alucard wasn’t the only one to hear the cries of agony. Letting out a string of curses, he whirled around, shouting for Walter, who appeared a moment later with his eyes wide and alert. Immediately he was ordered to go to Mina, subdue her, anything. The screams were like the cries of a banshee, full of mourning and anger.

“Walter stay here!” A small voice shouted, shocking both humans. Mika had shouted the command as he dashed past the office, still in his pajamas, and made a beeline straight to his mother figure. His heart broke with every step, and shattered entirely to find her curled into a tight ball on her bed, bloody tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and frantic, full of confusion and pain and anger. His words were practiced as he spoke in an old forgotten tongue, and she immediately froze. Time seemed to crawl to a standstill as the mansion waited with bated breaths, and Mika’s shoulders sagged as Mina finally closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face as her body went into a state of comatose. She really seemed dead like that, and the boy’s heart broke all over again as he crawled onto the bed, moving her so he could place her head in his lap.

Alucard’s mind whirled. What had happened to his mate? He could feel their bond, but she wasn’t being responsive. Those thoughts began to drift from his mind as his energy was sapped further and further. It was as if he was being starved again, like Arthur’s bastard grandfather had done the last time he had been put to sleep.

“Alucard...I didn’t...I was hoping it wouldn’t affect her as well…” Arthur rushed out, his head swimming with worry. Alucard only chuckled, flopping onto the ground from his kneeling position so he was sprawled across the floor.

“She’s stronger than that. That boy...he’s keeping her asleep as well...no doubt she will awaken when I do…” he sighed, hints of his old accent drifting through, “I certainly hope your heir treats their vampires better…” He fell silent after that, his words and laughter fading as his eyes closed. His attire had changed to a leather suit with straps dangling from it. Walter set to work tying the bonds, of which made the ensemble appear like a straight jacket. Sighing, Arthur turned from the vampire, once again staring outside.

“Bring him to the dungeons Walter. Have Mina placed there as well. See if she’s alright first…” he ordered, bowing his head. Alucard was always his tool, but Mina...she had her humanity about her, her wits, her charm. It was a pity she had been sucked into this madness. Nodding once, the butler, hefted the vampire from the ground with a soft grunt, tossing him over his shoulder and making his way to the lowest levels of the Hellsing home. Placing the vampire inside a cell, he left the room promptly, sealing the door shut and quickly moving to where Mina was. He was surprised to find a practical corpse in Mika’s lap, the boy’s tiny hands softly stroking her hair.

“Is she…?” Walter started, making to step closer. The glare he was sent made him pause. There was such a cold hatred in the boy’s eyes. But, there was something else. Like he knew something…

“She’s sleeping, and you will not touch her,” he growled. Walter’s blood froze at the tone. It seemed the boy’s powers had awakened, no doubt on his birthday, and it was showing in his now swirling blue eyes, “She will sleep for as long as Alucard does, but their bond would have assured that. The spell just...keeps the pain away,” he explained, his tone softening as his gaze dropped back down to the sleeping vampiress. Walter nodded slowly in understanding, a sad smile gracing his features.

“I would place her in her coffin and get her to the dungeons. She’ll be closer to him, and she won’t be so weak upon awakening,” the butler suggested before bowing and leaving. Mika remained, a single tear dropping down the side of his face and landing on Mina’s still crying one. He remained there well into the evening, simply stroking her hair before taking Walter’s advice. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get her into her coffin, placing her as though she really were a corpse and she was on display for an open casket funeral. It required some more selfish spell work to get her coffin to the next level of the mansion, placing her coffin in a random room before heading back upstairs. The room in question was at least close to Alucard’s, but the paths were tricky. Even with the close proximity, they would have to do a bit of hunting to find one another again. And Mika would be sure to be there to help them. Memorizing the path, he ventured back upstairs, his expression drawn, ignoring the whispers of the staff that had heard the wailing and roars of the vampires, rumors spreading already to what had happened. Arthur was just leaving his office for bed when Mika appeared, startling the head of the organization the boy had been so silent.

“Mika, you look half dead yourself,” Arthur breathed, his expression contorted in worry again.

“I’ll be fine. I just have a request,” he started, holding up a hand when Arthur opened his mouth to speak, “I want to stay and protect Mina’s body. In case she wakes up she’ll want someone she trusts,” he explained. Arthur had nothing to say, but nodded. He had never seen the boy so serious, even with his usually cool expressions.

“Will you continue your studies?” he finally asked, after swallowing past the lump in his throat twice.

“I can read. I’ll manage,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Again, Arthur nodded, moving a hand to pat the boy’s head, but thinking better of it and withdrawing.

“Just don’t go dying down there. Mina would grieve all over again,” he chuckled, his smile strained and saddened. He bid the boy good night, watching as he departed to go back downstairs before going to bed himself. Arthur could only pray those two wouldn’t be in a foul mood upon awakening…

. . .

The Hellsing household quieted after the resident vampires were placed into slumber. Mika would show himself every once in awhile, typically for food, but he eventually requested new clothes. A sudden growth spurt soon had the boy towering, but it slowed as he reached eighteen, at the same time he stopped showing himself altogether. Arthur, truth be told, had proven Mina’s predictions correct; he had found the love of his life while in the city one day. An Indian woman that had been in London on a trip of pleasure instead of business, and the pair fell and fell hard. Even with the gap of ages, they were soon expecting a child. Arthur’s hair had grown, giving him a less devilish appearance when he refrained from slicking it back, and he had even grown a mustache.

Tragedy struck the home again. The delivery of the child was successful, but the couple had only a few months before the mother of their daughter grew ill. She was gone in only five months time after contracting the disease. So, it fell to Arthur and Walter to teach and raise the Hellsing heir; Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. They gave necessary education, as well as the history of their family. Integra was like a sponge, ever eager to learn what she could, always curious about what made the monsters they hunted tick. She had gained her father’s cornsilk hair and intense blue eyes, but had the same caramel colored skin as her mother. She never knew of the monsters they kept in the sublevels of the home, growing up with no fear of the monsters she knew she should…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / dives into bomb shelter  
> please don't kill me guys  
> also  
> screams  
> all that's left is the epilogue!  
> and then the sequel can start!
> 
> you didn't think i would really end it here now did you-


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano!

_ What is that…? _ A ten year old Integra Hellsing mused. Whatever it was had awakened her from her sleep. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her bleary eyes, fumbling on her nightstand for her glasses and slipping the round lenses onto her face. Ignoring the slight chill of the floors, she left her bed and followed the noise. It was determined to be voices, one soft and cooing, the other of a woman sobbing. She ventured on regardless, curious to the owners of the voices. She traveled the twisting halls until entering a room she couldn’t recall seeing before, but nonetheless pushed the heavy wood open. The cooing, a male, stopped, and as she poked her head inside she found the male with icy blue eyes staring at her, his hair black as night and reaching down his back and tied in a low ponytail. Sitting in the window was a woman whose face was blocked by her equally raven hair, but Integra was no fool. She could feel the wicked presence of a vampire drifting from the woman. All she did was blink, and the male was gone. The woman now stood before her, and Integra was taken aback at the expression on her ageless face. It was...so sad. Tears of blood streamed endlessly down her face. The girl was like a deer caught in headlights, frozen as the unknown woman lifted a hand to ghost over Integra’s face. Suddenly she smirked, her movements graceful as she bent into a crouch before the girl.

“You don’t fear me?” she cooed, her voice listless. Integra only shook her head, gaze transfixed on the weeping woman, “Good girl. You’re Arthur’s heir, yes?”

“I’m his daughter. Why aren’t you attacking me?” Integra answered. The woman blinked, eyes widening a fraction, before she let loose a laugh that was a sweet chime of bells.

“Because I’m not really here, I suppose…” she sighed after calming down, head tilting to the side, “This is all a dream, I’m sure. Or I’ve become a ghost…”

“Why are you crying?” the younger female asked instead. Again, that saddened expression tugged on her features.

“Because I lost my mate. Where is your mother?” the woman countered. This was steadily turning into a game of questions and answers.

“She died, ten months after I was born. What do you mean lost?”

“He was taken from me. He’s alive. I just can’t find him. Do you miss your mother?”

“No. I cannot miss something that I never had…” She fell silent, her head lowering until her chin met her chest. She flinched at the touch to her chin, but not out of fear. The woman’s hand was freezing.

“You wouldn’t mind if I doted on you? I always wanted a daughter,” she giggled. She was still crying. Integra was bewildered. This vampire was...odd. Definitely odd.

“Who was the man you were with?” she asked instead, ignoring how her heart had leapt at the prospect of having a mother figure in her life. Again, the woman giggled.

“He’s like my son and brother rolled into one. He’s guarding me,” she explained, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands, “You’ll meet him, one day…”

“Will I ever meet you?” Integra countered, hope flaring in her eyes. Again, she was taken aback; her smile was warm, almost loving, and she blinked her bright blue eyes as the stranger reached out and tapped her nose.

“When the time is right, yes. It could be tomorrow, or years from now. But, we’ll be seeing each other,” she sighed, her voice growing softer, “good little girls should be in bed though. Run along,” she cooed, moving to stand up. Already Integra could see the woman’s image fading like a fog. The younger nodded, waiting until the woman had vanished. Sleep was already dragging her eyes shut, so instead of going to her own room, she snuck further into the one that appeared unused for many years, climbing into the bed and letting her eyes slip shut.

She awoke the next morning in her own bed as she did every day, her glasses placed neatly upon her nightstand. She didn’t remember how she ended up back in her own bed, but she certainly remembered a warm touch that was different from her father and Walter. The images from last night began to slip from her mind like a dream that drifted further away when trying to remember it. As the day progressed, it faded from her mind like an old memory, catching only the finite details of the bizarre encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /throws confetti  
> /blows up poppers  
> /vuvuzela noises
> 
> it's all done! my first completed fanfic is over!!
> 
> i want to give a huge thank you yo everyone who stuck with the story since the beginning, and to thise who will enjoy it later on. i would love your comments on it~ your support keeps these chapters going, guys!
> 
> to those wishing for it, don't you worry i have a sequel in the works! it will follow the original plot of Hellsing with minor changes because Mina is there, but I hope you guys will enjoy that one too uwu
> 
> see you all in the sequel!
> 
> Admin Momma Sin

**Author's Note:**

> screeches, what do you think!  
> Give me comments, give me love  
> Updates weekly!


End file.
